Love In A Time Of Lawlessness
by seasidewriter1
Summary: When Bruce returns to Gotham and back to Wayne Tower, he's given a Personal Assistant by the name of Juliet Williams. Juliet is soon pulled into Bruce's brand new world of crime fighting, eventually discovering his double life. Despite the danger, she finds herself falling for him. How dangerous will her life become, especially when she knows a certain Dr. Crane? *Bruce/OC*
1. Prologue: Filled With The Past

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman Begins (film/comic etc.) or any of the characters (from the movie/comics and otherwise). It would be amazing if I did though! I only own my OC Juliet. _

**Foreword: Okay! First Batman fanfiction, so, I do apologize if it sucks horribly XD Just to point something out, this starts off with the memory of Joe Chill being shot at the courthouse and my OC, Juliet, will probably come in in the next chapter, this is just a prologue. Just a heads up for a lot of just movie stuff ahead. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Allons-y!**

Prologue: Filled With The Past

_" I gather there is a member of the Wayne family here today. Does he have anything to say?" High Court Judge Faden asked. Bruce Wayne wasn't aware of what he was doing currently as he kept his eyes on Joe Chill, the man who killed his parents fourteen years prior to this hearing. Bruce stood, eyes glassy, and the entire courtroom was silent. Eyes were trained on him expectantly. The most prominent of those eyes were those of his childhood friend Rachel Dawes. _

_ Bruce merely turned on his heel and left the courtroom. He waited off to the side to the exit of the courtroom and courthouse, the cold air biting harshly at his skin. He removed what he had in his pocket. A small silver revolver. Bruce's pulse raced as he thought of what he was probably about to do. He hid the gun in the sleeve of his thick, long coat just as a door opened and reporters yelled,_

_ " He's coming out the side!"_

_ " He's coming out the side, guys!"_

_ Cameras began to flash and film crews lifted their cameras as they began to follow the crowd that surrounded Joe Chill as they left the courtroom, attempting to ask him questions. Bruce began to make his way towards the group as well, deep brown hair falling onto his forehead. His jaw was set defiantly and his brown eyes glared, hand twitching against the gun._

_ " Mr. Wayne!" One person called out. Just then, as Bruce stopped walking, a woman rushed before Chill._

_ " Joe! Hey, Joe! Falcone says hi," She stated before lifting a gun and shooting the murder. Screams and shouts echoed out as the woman was restrained and Chill fell to the floor, dying. _

_ Rachel rushed towards her friend, taking him by the arm._

_ " Come on, Bruce. We don't need to see this," She said quietly, her bone straight shiny brown hair falling over her shoulders. Bruce didn't budge as Rachel attempted to pull her friend away. His eyes were trained on the man on the floor._

_ " I do…" He whispered, knowing that the gun in his hand didn't need to be fired at Joe Chill, who now lay dead on the courthouse floor. _

_ Rachel and Bruce sat in her car as she maneuvered the traffic in Gotham's streets. Bruce was quiet as he stared distantly out the window and Rachel exhaled a small sigh, straightening the sleeve of her sweater. _

_ " The DA couldn't understand why Judge Faden insisted on making the hearing public. Falcone paid him off to get Chill in the open," Rachel began to piece together, glancing slightly at her childhood friend, who looked lost. He'd been away at Princeton and had only returned for the hearing, and she tried to convince him not to go, but he'd insisted on coming. She thought it wouldn't be beneficial for him, and now he looked even more distracted than before. _

_ " Maybe I should be thanking them," Bruce mused, speaking for the first time since Chill had been shot. Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. He was in shock; he didn't know what he was saying._

_ " You don't mean that," She told him._

_ " What if I __**do,**__ Rachel?" Bruce asked seriously. " My parents deserved justice."_

_ " Well, you're not talking about justice, you're talking about __**revenge.**__"_

_ " Well, sometimes they're the same," Bruce said quietly, eyes still cast off to the distance._

_ " No, they're never the same, Bruce. Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better, which is why we have an impartial system," Rachel attempted to explain, impatience creeping into her voice._

_ " You're system is broken," Bruce almost spat as he turned his head to stare out his window, watching the buildings speed past. _

_ That was the last straw for Rachel. She swerved severely to the left, tires screeching so she took a side road that went through a tunnel. As they drove into the dank darkness of the cement underpass, Rachel sent a small glare to Bruce as she began to speak again._

_ " You care about justice? Look beyond your own pain, Bruce," Rachel insisted as they drove past tons of people who sat huddled against the cold cement among trash bags and loose garbage. " This city is rotting! They talk about the depression like its history, but it's not. Things are worse than ever down here! Falcone floods our streets with crime and drugs, praying on the desperate, creating new Joe Chills every day. Falcone may not have killed your parents, Bruce," Rachel turned to look at him, " but he's destroying everything they stood for."_

_ They pulled up outside what looked like to be a rather scuzzy looking bar or restaurant. Rachel parked the car and looked at Bruce._

_ " You want to thank him for that? Here you go. We all know where to find him. As long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared, no one will touch him. Good people like your parents who'll stand against injustice, they're gone. What chance does Gotham have when the good people do nothing?" Rachel asked as Bruce stared down at his hands. He looked up and stared through the windshield, not wanting to meet her eyes._

_ " I'm not one of your good people, Rachel," He whispered._

_ " What do you mean?" She asked in a tone that sounded like he'd just asked the most stupid question in the world. Bruce paused before continuing._

_ " All these years I wanted to kill him… Now I can't," He whispered again, pulling out the gun, letting it rest in his lap. Rachel stared at him in shock. He had been planning on killing Chill? Bruce had officially turned into the biggest idiot in Gotham!_

_ Rachel reached out and smacked him hard across his left cheek. After a beat she did it again. Bruce's face didn't change. He didn't flinch. He just sat still as his cheek reddened. _

_ " Your father would be ashamed of you," She said in a whisper that almost came off like a hiss. Bruce stared at her, almost not believing what she said… but that was probably true. He saw the tears gathering in her eyes and then opened the door, stepping out of the car. He could smell the waterfront and made his way towards it, stopping in the darkening light of the day to stare out at the water before him. He stared at the gun he held and then back up at the water, horrible memories echoing through his head._

_ He remembered that night at the opera house when he had to ask to leave early. A short while before that day he'd fallen down a well and been attacked by bats, causing him to gain a fear of the winged creatures. So, when actors dressed as bats had appeared on stage, the eight year-old Bruce Wayne asked to leave. So, understanding his son's fear, Thomas Wayne agreed and along with his wife, Martha Wayne, the three left out the back door. Soon after they left, a man, Joe Chill had shown up, asking for money and jewelry, pulling a gun… a gun… a gun, which killed his parents. _

_ Bruce grit his teeth and hurled his gun to the chilly water below, suddenly not believing that he'd been considering __**killing**__ someone… _

_ The rest of the night went by in a blur. Bruce had entered the sketchy restaurant, talked to Falcone after almost being beat up by a bodyguard. He tried to tell Falcone that not everyone in Gotham was afraid of him, but was only shot down by the man, and that was almost literal when he held a gun to Bruce's head. He only revealed seconds later that it wasn't loaded as he told Bruce that he still had things to loose. Rachel. Alfred Pennyworth, his family butler, but also a close friend_

_ Before leaving he was given a parting gift. A strong punch to the face that ended up splitting his lip accompanied with an insult to his parents and then being tossed into the street. At that moment he knew what he had to do. After Falcone had told him he was afraid of what he didn't know, he'd have to make all that what he did know. He could no longer be afraid._

_**Afterword:**__** Sorry if it was boring, but I figured it would be good just to have some background. I hope you'll read the next chapter where my OC comes in and will hopefully be interested in continuing to read!**_


	2. One: New Beginnings

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman Begins (film/comic etc.) or any of the characters (from the movie/comics and otherwise). It would be amazing if I did though! I only own my OC Juliet. _

**Foreword: I skipped all the training scenes, just an FYI. I might do a few flashbacks to it if I feel like it, but it picks up when he's on the plane home to Gotham. The first real chapter! Enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

One: New Beginnings

**Seven Years Later**

Bruce Wayne had spent seven years trying to learn how criminals… ticked so to say. He had most recently been trained to be a member of the League of Shadows, learned to face his fears. As he was about to be accepted, he learned their goal was to rid all the evils in Gotham by destroying the city, he refused to join. Instead, he burned their temple down and watched as the League of Shadow's leader, Ra's al Ghul, was killed from a set of burning rafters that fell upon him. He saved the man who had brought him there, Henri Ducard, and left to return home. He was ready to return home.

He walked down a private plane runway, back facing the mountains, covered in mud, hair swept from his face, eyes trained on the private jet that waited for him. The door opened and a set of stairs unfolded, Alfred Pennyworth emerging in the doorway. Spotting the familiar face of Bruce a small smile lit the old man's face.

" Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time," Alfred said as Bruce came closer. He smiled at the familiar British accented voice, and lifted his eyebrows once and looked up at Alfred's familiar face.

" Yes, I have," He agreed.

" You look very fashionable," Alfred told him as he took in the wool coat, ragged bag and knee-high boots Bruce wore. Bruce laughed quietly, looking down at his own clothes. " Apart from the mud."

Once on the jet and after Bruce had cleaned up, the two men sat across from each other in comfortable leather chairs. Bruce had his face turned towards the windows and he watched the heavenly white clouds.

" Are you coming back to Gotham for long, Sir?" Alfred asked curiously.

" As long as it takes. I want to show the people of Gotham that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt," Bruce said quietly, plans and ideas running through his head. He'd have to figure out the specifics very soon.

" In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combating poverty. He believed his example could… inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city," Alfred began to explain, meeting Bruce's eyes.

" Did it?"

" In a way… their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action."

Bruce stayed quiet for a few moments before lifting his brown eyes to meet Alfred's. A different look crossed his face as he spoke again.

" People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I _can't_ do that as Bruce Wayne. As a man I'm flesh and blood… I can be ignored, I can be _destroyed_. But as a _symbol…_ as a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting," Bruce explained remembering the things Henri had taught him.

" What symbol?" Asked the old butler with interest.

" Something elemental. Something terrifying," Bruce said in a contemplative tone.

" I assume that as you're taking on the underworld this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?" Alfred inquired with an eyebrow raised. Understanding crossed Bruce's face.

" You're taking about Rachel?"

" Actually, Sir, I was thinking of myself," He admitted with a laugh and a smile. A smile pulled on Bruce's lips before he asked,

" Have you told anyone I'm coming back?"

" I couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead," Alfred explained with a laugh. Bruce's eyes widened in shock. So, everyone in Gotham thought he was _dead?_

" _Dead?_" He whispered.

" You've been gone for seven years."

" You had me declared _dead?_"

" Well, actually, it was Mr. Earle. He's thinking of taking the company public," He said, referring to Wayne Enterprises. " He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money."

" Well, it's a good thing I left everything to you then," Bruce said with a tight smile.

" Quite so, Sir." Alfred leaned back into his seat, shutting his eyes. " And you can borrow the Rolls if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

Bruce smiled at him and then looked back at the window, knowing they were swiftly approaching Gotham. He was finally home.

OOO

" In my opinion, Mr. Zsaz is as much a danger to himself as to others. And prison is probably not the best environment for his rehabilitation," Said a man with thick deep brown hair and startling blue eyes as he sat in the Gotham Court House, trying to convince the judge to let Mr. Zsaz not go to jail, but to instead be sent to Arkham Asylum. Rachel Dawes sighed as she watched the private hearing, collecting her papers.

After the hearing, the tall brunette haired man was walking to exit the courthouse, glasses still in place, briefcase in hand.

" Dr. Crane," Rachel called as she jogged up to him, jacket slung over her arm. Dr. Jonathan Crane glanced back at the woman and then looked back ahead.

" Ah, Miss Dawes," He replied, already knowing what was coming.

" You think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in _jail_?" She asked incredulously as they continued to walk.

" I would have hardly testified to that otherwise, would I, Miss Dawes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He would have kept walking had the woman not stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Rachel's brown hair had been pulled back into a tight ponytail and her brown eyes had a confident look in them.

" This is the third of Carmine Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane and moved into your Asylum," Rachel stated strongly, suspicion creeping into his voice. Crane smirked at her.

" Well, the work offered by organized crime _must_ have an attraction to the insane," Crane practically spat before the smirk faded to a grimace and he turned and walked around her, leaving her staring after him in shock. She followed him swiftly.

" Or the corrupt," She stated, stopping him in his tracks. Crane's eyebrow twitched, this woman truly never gave up did she? He'd have to find a way to fix that… His jaw clenched in the slightest as he spotted someone.

" Mr. Finch," He called, causing the lawyer to turn. " You should check with Miss Dawes here just what implications your office has authorized her to make. If _any_." And with that, Crane began to march past him, clearly thinking he was above everyone else.

Carl Finch walked over to Rachel and looked at her confused.

" What are you doing, Rachel?" He asked.

" What are _you_ doing, Carl?" She responded, sounding a bit surprised.

" Looking out for you!" He pulled her off to the side and glanced around. " Falcone has _half_ the city bought and paid for. Drop it."

" How can you say that?"

" Because as much as I care about catching Falcone, I care more about _you_," Finch told her.

" That's sweet," Rachel told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. " We've been through all that."

OOO

Bruce sat on the floor of his room in Wayne Manor, newspaper articles and pictures spread out around him. He was taking notes on things that happened over the last seven years, namely things related to Falcone. Among the pictures were ones of Sergeant James Gordon and Rachel. Picking up another article, he began to read it. He'd been sitting there a while and had a glass of half empty orange juice by his foot.

He heard a chirping sound and looked up. Nothing. Looking back down, he began to write and heard the sound again. He looked up once more and stood, walking out to the hall. He saw a small bat flapping in the corner up by the ceiling.

" Blessed bat again, Sir," Alfred told him as he walked down the hall, holding a silver tray with a teapot and a cup on it. " They nest somewhere on the grounds."

Bruce stared at it for a moment longer before an idea came to him. Somewhere on the grounds… somewhere it could actually get into the house… Well, he now had a plan for the day. He go dressed and headed down to the infamous well he'd fallen down where he'd gain his fear of bats. He yanked at the vines that had grown over it, revealing splintered wood. He wrenched up most of the boards as well and then grabbed the cable he'd brought with him and tied it off tightly to a nearby tree, beginning to lower himself down the well. He stared around at everything and remembered that day so long ago when he'd fallen. He heard running water and as he peered into the dark that was an opening to a cave-like area, he decided he had to go further.

Bruce squeezed through the small opening and lowered himself down a rocky slope, landing on his feet in a massive cave. There were dark and damp jagged rocks protruding from the walls and cave floor, a waterfall gushed downwards nearby and a river seemed to flow throughout the cave. As he took cautious steps, he looked upwards as he heard familiar chirping. Bruce carefully reached into his pocket and extracted a hand held light, switching it on and lifting it up, light illuminating his face.

Dozens, if not hundreds, of bats descended upon him, flying around him as he dropped to the ground, eyes closed. After a beat he slowly began to stand, feeling little fear. He had to face what fears he had if his plan was going to work.

OOO

Wayne Tower stood proud and tall over the city of Gotham, windows shining, the name WAYNE displayed on the side. The board was holding a meeting discussing the very probably possibility to take the company public, but they didn't know that they were about to be visited by a very special surprise guest.

Bruce casually strolled into an office wearing a pristine suit and with his hair brushed back. His brown eyes scanned the room and landed on a secretary who was answering the phone.

" Good morning, Mr. Earle's office. Yes, he's confirmed for the dinner tomorrow evening," She told them before jotting something down and hanging up. Bruce walked over and stopped in front of the desk, the woman not looking up.

" Good morning. I'm here to see Mr. Earle," He said, hands in his pockets.

" Name?"

" Bruce Wayne."

The woman looked up in shock.

Inside the meeting, they all were debating what Thomas Wayne would have done.

" Thomas would probably not have taken the company public. But that is what we, as responsible managers, are going to do," Mr. Earle said before pressing a button on the intercom. " Jessica?" A pause of silence. " Jessica, where are you?" Getting fed up with his secretary not picking up, he stood and went to the door. " Why is no one answering the phone?" He demanded, cutting off when all the board members saw a man teaching Jessica how to hold a golf club.

" It's Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Earle. I'm sure they'll call back," Bruce told him with a smirk, turning to face him. Everyone was shocked.

" Bruce. You're supposed to be dead!"

" I'm sorry to disappoint," Bruce teased.

Mr. Earle took Bruce into his office after dismissing the board, ready to talk to him. He offered Thomas Wayne's son a glass of champagne as he took one for himself.

" I'm sure you realize I can't stop the big machine. Too many wheels turning," Mr. Earle said. " We're going public."

" I understand. And I'll be handsomely rewarded for my shares," He stated, sitting straight in his chair. " I'm not looking to interfere. I _am_ looking for a job."

" Oh?"

" I just want to get to know the company that my family built."

" Any idea of where you'd like to start?" Mr. Earle asked with curiosity.

" Applied Sciences caught my eye," Bruce admitted and saw the man's face immediately change.

" Fox's department. I'll let him know your coming. We'll also give you his old PA, he doesn't really have a need for one," Mr. Earle informed. " You look like him, your dad. You're the only one left of the Wayne family. This is where you belong. Welcome home."

Mr. Fox's department ended up being the lowest floor, well, let's face it, it was sort of in the basement of Wayne Tower, seeing as it wasn't considered an important department as well as the fact it had the most space for all the technology.

" Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products. All prototypes. None in production on any level whatsoever," Mr. Fox told Bruce as he sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair.

" None?" Bruce asked.

" What did they tell you this place was?" Mr. Fox asked curiously as he stood, brow creasing.

" They didn't tell me anything," Bruce admitted. Mr. Fox flicked a switch and lights switched on around them.

" Mr. Earle told me _exactly_ what it was when he sent me down here. Dead end. A place to keep me from causing the board any more trouble," Mr. Fox said with a smirk.

" Mr. Fox, do you have…" A female voice began to say, but immediately trailed off as a woman stepped into the room. She saw the two men and froze. " Was I interrupting a meeting? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

" Juliet…"

" I can just come back later, it isn't really important," Juliet said, gesturing back to the door. Mr. Fox laughed.

" Juliet. It's not a meeting. I was just telling Mr. Wayne here about the department," He said. Juliet looked over at Bruce, deep blue eyes widening.

" Wayne…? Bruce Wayne?" She asked. Bruce smiled and stepped forward extending a hand.

" Apparently back from the dead," He said as she shyly took his hand, shaking it. " And your name?"

" Juliet Williams."

" A pleasure to meet you," Bruce told her with a grin. Juliet had thick brown hair that had been pulled back into a bun, a single strand falling into her face. She had fair skin that contrasted well with the pink in her blouse and the black of her skirt and heels. She wore very little make up and she seemed to be a year or two younger than he was. The pale blush on her cheeks was still apparent and she couldn't seem to meet Bruce's eyes.

" Mr. Wayne I believe they said they were reassigning my personal assistant to you?" Bruce confirmed that with a nod. " Miss Williams will now be working for you then." Juliet let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

" Mr. Earle reassigned me again? Of course… Well, I assume it will be a pleasure to work for you, Mr. Wayne," Juliet said to Bruce before turning to Mr. Fox. " Have you showed him around yet?" She asked. Mr. Fox chuckled.

" Not yet, I was waiting for you. Come on," Mr. Fox told them, nodding down the long hall. Juliet gestured for Bruce to follow the older man, who was already walking. Bruce's face was formed into a look of curiosity as the three began to walk along together.

" Mr. Fox, you said that you were on the board?" Bruce asked curiously. Mr. Fox nodded, smiling a bit.

" When your father ran things."

" You knew my father?"

" Oh yeah, helped him build his train!" Mr. Fox said. They were passing piles of cases and boxes, the majority of them locked and dusty, haven't having been opened in months and years. " Ah! Here we are!" Mr. Fox exclaimed as he stopped at one box, un did the locks and flipped it open. Inside it were a majority of items, and Mr. Fox lifted up a small harness. " Kevlar utility harness, gas powered magnetic grapple gun, the three hundred fifty pound test monofilament."

Bruce stepped over to the open box as Mr. Fox stepped away, picking up one of the items, which flipped open. He set it down and Juliet could see the interest washing over his face as he looked it all over. She raised an eyebrow as they began to follow Mr. Fox again, who was talking again.

" Wonderful project, your dad's train. Routed it right into Wayne Tower, along with the water and power utilities. Kind of made Wayne Tower the unofficial center of Gotham City. Of course, Earle let it go to rot. Here we are," He said as they stopped in front of a large black box that contained a few rows of large drawers. He pulled one open to reveal a body suit. He lifted it up a bit, the entire thing completely solid. " Nomex survival suit for the advanced infantry. Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints." He knocked against the chest, proving that it wasn't made of just some flimsy fabric.

" Tear resistant?" Bruce asked.

" This thing can stop a _knife_. Any kind, all kinds, we've tested it out," Juliet explained with a small smile. She'd been working with Fox for the past two and a half years and helped him test things; the survival suit had been one of the things they had retested for a while, hoping that maybe one day it would go into production, but it seemed highly unlikely.

Bruce looked up at her, a bit surprised that she had been the one to respond. She merely gave him a smile.

" Bullet proof?"

" Anything but a straight shot," Mr. Fox confirmed, setting it back down.

" Why didn't they put it into production?"

" Bean counters didn't think a soldier's life was worth three hundred grand," Was the reply from Mr. Fox as he slid the drawer back inside. Bruce seemed a bit surprised.

" I really hope one day they get it into their thick heads that these suits can save lives, but till then, it'll sit here in this drawer getting dusty," Juliet muttered with a shake of her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

" So… what's _your_ interest in it, Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked, leaning against the container. As Bruce looked up, Juliet looked at him curiously. Come to think of it, she hadn't thought to ask why he was looking around.

" I wanna borrow it," Came Bruce's reply. " For uh… spelunking." There was a long pause as Fox and Juliet stared at him, brows furrowed.

" Spelunking?" Both asked in unison, tones of their voices clearly a tad confused.

" Yeah, you know, cave diving?" Bruce clarified, brows furrowing, the look on his face seeming to say that the two should know what spelunking was. Juliet's first thought was, _Why would he need a practically bulletproof suit for cave diving?_ The second thought that ran through her head was something around the lines of; _Of course he's going cave diving… He's Bruce Wayne. And he better not be stuck up because I'll have some problems working with him…_That had apparently been Fox's thoughts as well.

" You expecting to run into much gun fire in these caves?" The older man asked. There was a pause as Bruce swiftly changed subject.

" Look, I'd rather Mr. Earle didn't know about me borrowing-"

" Mr. Wayne… The way _I_ see it… All this stuff is yours anyway," Mr. Fox told him with a smile. Mr. Fox turned to Juliet. " Do you think you could bring everything that Mr. Wayne needs to where he needs it to be?"

" Of course!" She turned to Bruce. " I'll just need an address and I'll bring it over later today," She told him. Bruce smiled at her with a nod.

" I can do that. If I could get a pen…" He trailed off looking around. She blushed suddenly and lamely gestured back towards the entrance to the floor.

" Um… sorry, sometimes I forget that not everyone can read minds. If we go back to the uh… desks, I can get you a pen," She stuttered, beginning to walk away, head bent down in embarrassment. Bruce suppressed a lighthearted laugh as the two men watched her walk off.

" Juliet gets embarrassed easy and is… a bit awkward around new people. But don't worry, Mr. Wayne, once she feels she knows you better all that should dissipate," Mr. Fox assured him with a smirk.

" Any reason I should need to worry about her?" Bruce asked jokingly as they began to walk back towards the desks. Mr. Fox shook his head, sliding his hands into his pockets.

" No, she's a really nice woman. Once you get to know her she's strong willed and will voice her opinions whether someone likes it or not, which is probably one of the reasons she was reassigned so often. No one seemed to know what to do with her so they sent her down here with me where we'd both be no trouble to anyone. Oh, but a small warning, don't get on her bad side, she can have a bit of a temper some times," Mr. Fox said as they finally approached Juliet again, who was quickly rummaging through a tin of pencils. She yanked out one, discovered the tip was broken and then finally snatched a mechanical pencil and a post-it note.

Bruce walked over and took the two items from her hands, scribbling down the address to Wayne Manor and handing it back to her.

" There you go," He said.

" Thank you, I'll make sure to drop things by later today," Juliet told him, making note of the address.

" That'll be great." Juliet crouched down and began to rummage through a brown bag on the floor and Bruce leaned against the desk, watching her. " So, uh, how long have you worked at Wayne Industries?" He asked. If she's going to be his new PA (whether he really needed one or not) he might as well get to know her, right.

" Um… three years. First half year I was bounced around all over the place by Mr. Earle till I was sent down here, and I've got to say it's kind of the best place to be," She told him with a smile. He smiled back, chuckling a bit.

" Guess it's good I'm here then, isn't it?" He asked. Juliet laughed and nodded as well, straightening up from putting the address in her bag. She realized she found herself staring at Bruce and she quickly looked off, trying to convince herself his smile, which was the most charming smile she'd ever seen, wasn't that charming. Bruce looked down at his watch and then stood straight again.

" Well, I think I should be going, need to make sure Alfred doesn't chastise me for being gone for so long," He said before turning to Juliet. " Guess I'll see you again later, Miss Williams." And with one last charming smile, Bruce left the room.

Juliet blew out a breath as she leaned a hand on the desk and then looked over at Mr. Fox, who just happened to be smirking at her. Another embarrassed blush spread across her face.

" Oh, shut up," She muttered.

" I didn't say anything," Mr. Fox told her, still smirking.

" You're face says it all, Mr. Fox. And if he ends up being a stuck up little rich boy, you know there's gonna be problems," She muttered. Fox smiled and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I promise you that everything will be fine."

_**Afterword:**__** Sorry if this chapter was suckish! The next one should be better, I promise! I really hope some of you will give this a chance 'cause I'm gonna make it better I promise! So, I hope Juliet is an okay OC so far, more character development to come. Anyway, I'd love some good ol' positive reviews to keep me motivated! Next chapter we find out what Juliet actually wanted to do with her life, because I think it would be a tad odd if she'd always dreamed of being a Personal Assistant XD Reviews please! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	3. Two: Secrets and School Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or anything affiliated with Batman in general, including the characters. I only own my OC Juliet._

Two: Secrets And School Friends

Once Bruce returned to Wayne Manor, he changed out of the suit he'd been wearing, swapping it out for a tan t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As he made his way downstairs towards the kitchen, Alfred appeared, smiling at him.

" How did it go, Master Wayne?" He asked. Bruce smirked and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

" Well, I got what I needed… plus a Personal Assistant," Bruce told him, grabbing a glass. Alfred's face turned confused at Bruce's statement. A Personal Assistant?

"Why would you need a Personal Assistant, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked curiously. Bruce shrugged and laughed as he sipped at his water.

" I have no idea, but Mr. Earle assigned me one and I was thinking if I refused having one it might look a bit odd, seeing as I did go there 'looking for a job'," Bruce explained, shrugging again. Alfred, still not fully grasping the reasoning Bruce had come up with, nodded once before continuing.

" Sir, don't you think that this Assistant of yours may suspect something when they realize that you truly don't have anything for them to do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Bruce went silent as he thought. That was actually a valid point… He sighed and dumped out the rest of his water.

" Well, I'll come up with something. If anyone comes to the door, let me know," Bruce told the butler before walking out of the room, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

Juliet, about a half hour later, had been walking up the drive towards Wayne Manor. She was hauling two large cases in her hands and one tucked under her right arm as she made her way towards the beautiful stone house. Now, she would have been driving her red Toyota hadn't broken down just down the drive. Her feet were practically screaming at her from walking the long distance in heels, but she was momentarily ignoring the pain, determined to deliver the cases to her new boss before she collapsed somewhere and caught her breath and figure out how to call her brother for a ride home.

Her brown hair was falling out of its neatly tucked and pinned style and the strands were beginning to curl. She straightened her hair every morning so it would stay in place easier when she pulled it back, but today it wasn't being very cooperative. She finally finished walking up the gravel drive and forced her legs to move up the stone stairs. She stopped in front of the massive doors and put all the cases down, finally swiping hair from her face and staring up at the Manor. Each stone brick was cut perfectly and worn slightly by the weather. The entire place was absolutely massive with two different wings of the house and tall windows spanning upwards on the upper floors. Juliet blinked for a moment, being reminded of just how rich Bruce Wayne actually was.

She straightened out her top and tucked a few strands of hair back into place before knocking on the door. There was a few moments pause before the door opened to reveal an older man with white hair in a suit standing in the foyer.

" May I help you, Miss?" The man questioned in a British accent. Juliet smiled at him and nodded.

" Um, yes, I'm here for Bruce Wayne, I have a few things for him from Wayne Enterprises," Juliet said, her voice slightly breathless as she nodded down to the cases. The man smiled at her kindly and gestured inside slightly.

" I'll retrieve him for you. Please, wait inside while I get him," He told her, stepping out to help her bring one of the cases inside.

" Thank you," She told him as she heard him shut the door behind her. He walked up the stairs and Juliet stared around the entire foyer. It was beautiful; the floors seemed to be made of marble and there was a small staircase that led into another room, where a second staircase was visible. She almost felt as if she were in some sort of museum and she felt a bit out of place. As she turned and walked over to a vase of fresh flowers, heels clicking gently on the floor, Bruce was making his way down the stairs. He crossed the room between the stairs and the foyer and then smiled a bit as he stopped and watched as he saw Juliet admiring the flowers by the door.

" Do you like flowers?" He asked. Juliet jumped and spun around, a hand over her heart. Bruce chuckled as he descended the last of the stairs. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

" No, no, it's fine, you just startled me a bit," Juliet assured him as she gave a small smile. She gestured down to the cases by the door. " I brought them by just like I said."

" Just like you said. Thank you, Juliet."

" Any time, Mr. Wayne," She replied. Bruce smiled at her and shook his head.

" Now, I'm sure you met Alfred, right?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the man who let her inside, who was moving to pick up the cases.

" Yes, of course," Juliet said.

" Alfred, this is Juliet Williams, she's my new assistant. Juliet, this is my friend and family butler, Alfred. You can always count on him," Bruce introduced with a smile. Alfred smiled at the woman and shook her hand as she smiled back.

" Pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams," Alfred told her.

" Likewise, Alfred."

" Master Wayne, I shall move these to a more convenient location," He told Bruce, picking up the cases to move them away from the door.

" Thank you."

As Alfred left, Juliet noticed Bruce had already changed out of the suit he'd been wearing earlier. She laughed a bit.

" Not a big fan of suits?" She asked nodding to his t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows and looked down, laughing a bit.

" Not usually, no. So, is there anything else I could do for you before you have to leave?" Bruce asked. Juliet paused for a moment before nodding and looking up.

" Could I borrow a phone? My car broke down and I need to call a tow truck," She told him. His brow furrowed a bit as he registered what she was saying.

" Did you walk here?" He asked.

" Yeah, it wasn't that far though. But, I do think my feet aren't too happy with it," Juliet joked, noticing that her feet were turning a bit pink from where the edges of her shoes had been pressing into her skin.

" You can borrow my phone, here," Bruce told her, holding out his phone to her. " If you need a ride back into the city, I'd be glad to give you one," He offered. Juliet quickly shook her head as she accepted the phone.

" No, that's alright, Mr. Wayne. I have a brother, I can call him," She assured before she stepped off to the side to call a tow truck service, a number which she had memorized after she'd gotten out of school when her car had broken down several times.

Of course, after that, she dialed the number for her brother. It rang a few times as she stared out a window at the trees on the Wayne Manor grounds.

" _Hello?_" Came a male voice from the other end. Juliet smiled.

" Hey, Peter, it's Juliet," She replied.

" _Juliet? Did you get a new phone, I didn't recognize the number…_"

" No, I'm borrowing someone else's, I left my phone at home. Could I ask you to pick me up somewhere? My car broke down and I need a ride back home," Juliet told him and she heard her brother chuckle on the other end.

" _The car broke again? Juliet, just get a new one. But anyways, of course I'll pick you up, are you at work still?_" Peter asked. Juliet paused before replying.

" No, Peter. Well… technically yes, but I'm not at Wayne Enterprises…"

" _Where are you then?_" Peter asked after a pause.

" Wayne Manor," She replied. There was a pause.

" _I'm sorry, what?_"

" Wayne Manor, you saw the news about Bruce Wayne coming back, right?"

" _Right,_" Peter said, still sounding confused.

" I got reassigned as his Personal Assistant, now can you pick me up or not, Peter?"

" _Um, yeah, I can, I'll be there as fast as I can… I'll just go print out a map…_" And with that the line disconnected. Juliet rolled her eyes at her brother and then turned back to Bruce, handing him his phone back.

" Thank you, he'll be here soon," Juliet told him.

" Great! Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the kitchen. Juliet put on an over-acted thinking face, causing Bruce to smile, and then nodded with a smile.

" I'd love some water, who knew walking could make you so thirsty," She joked as she followed him to the kitchen.

" Sit down too, you did mention your feet hurting."

Juliet sat down in a chair at the table in the center of the room. There was a slightly awkward silence between the two as he got her a glass of water. Finally after a moment, Bruce asked,

" So, have you always wanted to be a Personal Assistant?" Juliet laughed and shook her head, looking up at Bruce.

" No, not really. I got the job at Wayne Enterprises because I realized that I might not be cut out for the job I originally wanted," Juliet explained before sipping at her water. Bruce found himself curious and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

" And what job would that be?" He asked. Juliet laughed quietly for a moment.

" I went to college to study psychology. I majored in criminal psych and had an ambition to try and work at Arkham… And I could have, I had all the qualifications, but there weren't any positions open. So, I worked as a hospital consultant for a while and found that I found it sad to see people at their weakest points; people who have no hope of being able to become better," Juliet explained. She shrugged after a moment. " So, I dropped the job and found an open position as a secretary or a personal assistant at Wayne Enterprises. And here I am now," She said with a smile. Bruce gave a smile back and nodded.

" Personally, from what I've seen of you so far, I think you would have made a great doctor; you seem gentle and caring," Bruce commented. Juliet blushed and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him.

" Thank you," She told him. Both realized that she was beginning to warm up to Bruce; she wasn't stumbling over words or apologizing every other second for something. This was going well so far.

They chatted for a while more till they heard a car pull up outside. Juliet glanced out the window and saw her brother getting out of his car, slowly making his way towards the door.

" That'll be Peter. Thank you for letting me borrow your phone and for the glass of water," Juliet told Bruce as she stood and the two began to walk towards the door, just as Alfred let Peter inside.

" Anytime. But before you go, could I bother you for your phone number? It would be handy for when I need to get a hold of you. But I think you deserve a day off so you can get your car fixed, so take tomorrow to relax," Bruce said, holding out his phone again.

" Of course and thank you!" She told him before programming in her phone number and handing it back. Turning back to her brother, who stood with his hands in his pants pockets, watching them, she mentally smacked herself for a moment. " Right, Peter this is Bruce Wayne, he's my new boss, technically. Bruce, this is my brother, Peter," She introduced. Bruce could see the resemblance between the two. Both had similar colored hair, although her brother's seemed lighter in color and crossing somewhere towards being a brown-blond and the two had almost the exact same eyes.

Bruce smiled and extended a hand, which Peter slowly shook.

" Great to meet you," Bruce said. Peter nodded.

" Likewise…" He said, trailing off as he stared at Bruce for a moment, brow furrowing.

" Well, I guess I'll see you again tomorrow. Thanks again!" Juliet said before she left with her brother, hopping into his car, preparing for the questions she knew were to follow. As the two drove off, Alfred turned to Bruce.

" So, shall we get to work?" He asked.

OOO

Using the harness Juliet had brought over, Bruce was now suspended off the ground of the caves beneath the manor, hammering in some wiring into the rock. He and Alfred had spent the last hour or so trying to get the wiring right for a set of lights. Bruce stared at his work before looking down at Alfred.

" Okay! Give it a try!" He called out. Alfred flicked a switch on a generator, and the machine whirred and the lights came on. Alfred looked around, noticing all the bats and the damp cave walls.

" Charming. At least you'll have company," He joked as Bruce lowered himself back to the ground. Looking up they saw brick archways and pieces of foundation that came down from the manor above. " This must be the lowest foundation of the southeast wing." The two walked through the small bubbling river and towards the brick foundations, where they stepped inside, Alfred shinning a flashlight around. " In the Civil War, your great, great grandfather was involved in the Underground Railroad, secretly transporting free slaves to the north. And I suspect these caverns came in handy."

Bruce walked over to a set of chains and what appeared to be a metal elevator. He moved the chains out of the way, which clinked as they moved, and looked up, seeing that it was indeed an elevator, and it spanned all the way up to the manor.

For the rest of the day and well into the night, the two men worked on bringing down lamps, tables and various other supplies to set up in the caves, also lugging down the cases from Wayne Enterprises. Bruce removed the body suit and changed into it, ready to test what it could do. He put it on, looping some rope around his shoulder and he and Alfred headed towards the waterfall. Alfred now wore a yellow rain jacket and paused as Bruce kept walking, stopping at the water. He looked up into the falling droplets and turned back, seeing the older man standing back.

" Alfred, come up here!" He called back.

" I can see everything alright from down here, Sir, thank you very much!" He called back. Bruce stuck his hand into the water, noticing that the body suit was deep grey… not dark enough to blend in with the shadows of night. That could be fixed easily…

He and Alfred pulled out the sketches for the rest of the outfit, all for function all to move easily.

" We order the main part for this cowl from Singapore," Alfred said, tapping a particular sketch with the end of his pen. It had been almost another good hour and a half, and was around six or six thirty. Both had spent the majority of the afternoon in the caves, setting things up and getting plans organized.

" Via a dummy corporation," Bruce clarified from where he leaned against the table.

" Indeed. And then, quite separately, we place an order to a Chinese company for _these_," He tapped the picture for what appeared to be a set of bat ears.

" Put it together ourselves…" Bruce muttered as he stared at the pictures.

" Precisely. They'll have to be… large orders to avoid suspicion."

" How large?"

" Say, uh… ten thousand?" Alfred replied. Bruce looked up at him before straightening up with a small sigh.

" At least we'll have spares…" He muttered. Alfred smiled a bit, putting down his pen to go make the calls. Bruce ran a tired hand over his face and sighed, shaking his head. He was officially exhausted. It was probably well past midnight… He glanced at a small clock he'd brought down only to see it read somewhere just after two thirty in the morning. " Time to get some sleep…" He sighed.

OOOO

The next day Juliet found herself sitting in her apartment with nothing to do, seeing as she didn't have to be at work. As she was flipping through the newspaper aimlessly, she found herself wondering about what she would actually be doing for Bruce Wayne; he didn't seem the type to do the sort of work like the people she'd assisted before did. As she browsed an article on said man's return to the city, she figured she'd just be making calls for him and such. Well, what ever she would be doing, she'd do it.

Juliet's flung the newspaper onto the coffee table before her and sighed, tapping her fingers on the arm of the couch. She should definitely just… _do_ something. Her car would thankfully be out of the repair shop towards the end of the day, but that was hours away. She stood and grabbed her shoes, figuring she'd just walk around till something came to mind.

The air was cool enough for Juliet to keep her hair down, so it hung around her shoulders, the straightened locks beginning to curl again. It was mid-day and people were returning from lunch breaks or just going about their day, not bothering to look at the faces of those around them. As she walked with her hands in her jacket pockets, she thought about the car ride home with her brother the day before.

_" You work for Bruce Wayne?" Her brother had asked her, sounding shocked._

_ " Obviously, you did just meet him…" She trailed off, gesturing behind them to Wayne Manor, which disappeared behind the moving car. Peter shook his head and sighed._

_ " I don't think I like this," Peter told her as he continued to drive. Juliet groaned and covered her eyes with her hand, exasperated._

_ " And, why, Peter, don't you like this?" She asked. He was the most protective of her out of her small family of four. He was thirty-three, five years older than her, and always protected his little sister from anything he thought could be dangerous._

_ " Because… well, he's… **him**. He has that… charming smile every girl swoons at and is obviously rich."_

_ " Let me guess, you don't trust him?" Juliet said in a monotone, looking over at her brother._

_ " Not one bit."_

_ " Well, give the man a chance, I've only known him for a day."_

_ " We'll see…"_

_ A few moments passed in silence as Juliet stared out the window, finding herself beginning to think back to the fact that Bruce actually looked cute wearing a t-shirt and jeans…_

_ " And you're thinking about him, stop that," Peter ordered, his tone both joking and dead serious at the same time. She looked over at him, unable to help the blush on her cheeks._

_ " We'll see," Juliet mocked, looking off again, smiling a bit._

Juliet rolled her eyes as she thought about the conversation. Peter was always half convinced that any man she met would try to hurt her or something of the sort. He didn't even like her school friends; he just seemed pessimistic about a lot of things.

Juliet was suddenly ripped out of her train of thought as she crashed directly into someone. She gasped and looked up, beginning to apologize.

" I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up at the man in the suit standing before her and froze, blue eyes widening. " Jonathan?" She asked in shock. Jonathan Crane looked at her, dark brows furrowing as he stared down at her.

" I'm sorry do I… Wait. Juliet?" He asked, his tone rather flat as he suddenly recognized the familiar woman before him. She grinned and stepped back, nodding at him.

" Yes! I haven't seen you since school ended," She commented. A smile so small that it was barely apparent appeared on Jonathan's face as he fixed his glasses a bit.

" It's been a while, yes," He agreed. He was never good with exchanging… pleasantries. But, he did have to admit that Juliet had been the only friend (could he say friend? Because they hadn't been mere acquaintances in their years at college… so, he supposed _friend_ could work…) he'd considered he had at the few years at school they'd known each other. They both had been studying the same subjects and both shared the ambition to work at Arkham Asylum.

" I heard you got a job at Arkham. And more recently I've heard you've been able to diagnose and put away a few of Falcone's goons," Juliet told him as she barely registered the fact that they were both beginning to cause a bit of a traffic jam on the sidewalk. He smirked a bit, looking down at his shoes.

" I suppose you could say that. I'm just doing my job, of course. I'm surprised I haven't seen you at Arkham though. Everyone was convinced you'd become head doctor there some day," He told her, looking up again. Juliet laughed and rolled her eyes.

" No, I've reevaluated things and I don't quite think I'm cut out for it." She finally noticed the looks people were giving them and she laughed again. " I think we're holding up the sidewalk…" She tailed off. Jonathan looked around and chuckled slightly.

" Well, then I say we move somewhere else where we won't be a bother to others," He suggested.

The two spent an hour or so catching up over coffee. They talked about school subjects from all those years ago and Juliet mentioned her job. Juliet had never, nor would she probably ever, told Jonathan before was the fact that he had, in fact, been her school crush. And, unknown to her, Jonathan had only admitted to himself that he'd… cared strongly for her. The two would never tell the other though. But something apparent to the two at that moment were the changes they'd both gone through. Jonathan seemed a bit more tense and on guard… more… professional and Juliet couldn't place her finger on it, but something just seemed rather… off.

" You should stop by Arkham sometime. I'm working on a… project, so to speak, and I think that you may be interested in it," Jonathan told her with a small smile, as he removed his glasses, his bright blue eyes peering at her. Juliet smiled a bit back.

" I'd love to come around sometime, I'd be interested to see what your working on. What does it focus on exactly?" She asked curiously, leaning against the table a bit. He smirked.

" Fear."

" You were always fascinated by fear," Juliet recounted, before her phone buzzed. She picked it up and noticed the number of the car-repair shop. " I have to go, I need to pick up my car from the repair shop… But here," She scribbled her phone number on a napkin and slid it over to him. " Call any time. It was nice to see you again." And with a small smile, Juliet left the café.

Jonathan slid his glasses back on, face once more stoic as he picked up the napkin. He smirked.

_Yes, I think this might work out perfectly…_ He thought to himself.

_**Afterword: And there is chapter two! Okay, beforehand, I apologize if the whole scene with Jonathan sucked. I really just got the idea that she knew him at school which would kind of bring her into the more dangerous zone since she now knows Batman and the Scarecrow. Also, I figured that maybe Jonathan was a biiiit more open in college, but was still… well… Dr. Crane XD So again, I apologize if that bit sucked DX**_

_** REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**grapejuice101:**_Hope you liked the update! Thanks for reviewing!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Sorry about the long pauses between updates, school has been killing me… XD Too much homework! But I've gotten this down! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ Hope you liked the new chapter! Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ I'm glad you like Juliet so far! Also, I've got some ideas for when her temper flares… XD It should be fun to write when it comes around! I'm glad you've liked it thus far! Thanks again!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ Yeah, the Dark Knight trilogy is sort of amazing! =D I love it so much and I can't wait till I get to write the Joker! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!_

**GoDrinkPinesol624:**_ I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks again!_

**Foxy Roxey:**_ I'm glad you liked the beginning and I hope this chapter was alright! Thanks again for the review!_

**Sara Kozak:**_ I'm glad you don't think it's suckish! =D I'm also glad you think Juliet fits in, because that was one of my main concerns. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed!_

**Also thank you to those who have added this to favorites or to their story alerts! Means the world to me!**

_** Okay, so updates may be spaced out because I have a crap ton of schoolwork on my hands and the only reason I've gotten this up today is because I had to stay home sick. But, I got to write and watch Doctor Who so that makes me happy! =D Again, I apologize if Jonathan Crane is out of character, I'm gonna practice writing him because I love him and I also sort of love Cillian Murphy XD **_

_** Reviews would be loved to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again everyone!**_

_**~Mary**_


	4. Three: Preparations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins (or any of the characters). I only own my OC Juliet and her family._

Three: Preparations

Gotham had descended into the dark of night, lights flicking on and illuminating buildings perfectly. Sirens wailed and echoed through the streets and citizens stepped inside their homes for the night, locking their doors as tight as possible. Some people were scared to walk Gotham's streets at night and others didn't care and walked freely where ever they wanted. It was all a matter of fear. Some were afraid of being mugged and killed, and that fear always got the best of them, keeping them behind what they assumed to be safe doors.

Bruce sat atop the roof of a building, just across the street from the Gotham Police Department. He was dressed in the newly painted body armor, which was now dark enough to blend with shadows. He wore his harness and grasped a ski mask in hand; it would have to do till he could get the real mask completely shipped in. Bruce pulled it on, making sure it was in its proper place and looked down, spotting Sergeant Gordon stepping out of his police car. He hoped this would work…

_" In a town this bent, who's there to rat to anyway?"_

His own words rattled grimly through Gordon's head as he removed his coat when he entered his office. The only light on was the one on his desk, which he now sat at as he picked up his phone and held it to his ear. He reached down to dial a few numbers, an exhausted look on his face. As his fingers began to punch in the proper keys, the light clicked and the power went out. Gordon froze, feeling something off, like something was behind him…

_ Click_.

The familiar sound of a gun bolt clicking sounded dangerously close behind him and something, presumably the gun, pressed against the back of his neck.

" Don't turn around," Said a hushed and slightly gruff voice. Gordon kept as still as possible, heart beginning to race. " You're a good cop. One of the few."

Bruce was crouched behind Gordon's desk chair, a harmless box-like item in hand, which was what had clicked and was pressed against the back of Gordon's neck. He made sure he was hidden in the dark behind the desk so that if Gordon did manage to turn and catch a glimpse, it would be exceedingly hard to make out anything specific about him.

" What do you want?" Gordon asked quietly, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

" Carmine Falcone brings in shipments of drugs every week, nobody takes him down, _why?_"

" He's… paid up with the right people," Gordon admitted with a tone of sadness and slight despair in his voice. It was horrible that no one could touch the drug lord simply because he was _paying off_ the right people to help keep him untouchable. Bruce's next question was filled with a determined tone.

" What will it take to bring him down?" He asked.

" Leverage on Judge Faden, and a DA brave enough to prosecute," Gordon told the man behind him, still not daring to turn his head in any direction to try and see who it was.

" Rachel Dawes," Bruce stated clearly.

" Who are you?" Gordon asked, voice shaking in the slightest, still feeling the pressure on his neck.

" Watch for my sign."

The pressure disappeared from his neck swiftly as Bruce removed the box and managed to stand silently.

" You're just one man?"

" Now we're _two_," Bruce whispered, the room descending into silence. Gordon took a few deep breaths before asking,

" We?" He turned to look behind him only to find absolutely nothing. An empty room, a whisper in the air, darkness gathering in a teasing way. He jumped up from his desk chair and ran to the window, seeing a darkened figure clambering up the fire escape. Gordon removed his gun from the holster on his belt and made a run for the stairs, ready to catch who ever this man was.

Bruce jumped onto the roof, looking around for a way off. He had little time to figure out what to do though, seeing as the door burst open and Gordon ran through, eyes trained on him.

" Freeze!" Gordon shouted, gun now aimed exactly at Bruce.

Bruce took off towards the opposite end of the roof, jumping onto exposed ventilation shafts and ran towards the edge of the building. Two other cops joined Gordon just as Bruce leapt from the roof, dropping down the alleyway. Bruce smashed into the fire escapes of the next building, earning a painful grunt as the metal rattled on impact. The first railing he grabbed onto broke away from its lock and let him fall, the same occurrence happening with the next till he finally managed to grab a hold of a steady handrail and hoist himself onto the metal landing. He groaned and panted in pain, grabbing his sides.

" What the hell was that?" A cop asked Gordon. Gordon sighed watching the darkened silhouette disappear from sight.

" Just some nut," Gordon replied, knowing that chasing shadows was not what anyone needed to be doing.

As Bruce managed to run off, evading the police, he made a mental note to try and find something to fix the problem of not being able to… gracefully (if that word could be used) or, let's face it, successfully jump from building to building. Till then, sleep and a few Advil's may just do the trick.

OOOO

Bruce woke up feeling like he'd been slammed into a wall, which was basically the equivalent of what had happened the night before. He groaned and stared at the clock beside his bed, which told him that it was somewhere around ten, creeping closer to noon with every passing second. He slowly sat up, rubbing his bare side where he's smashed into the fire escape. Glancing down he saw his skin was beginning to bruise slightly and stood grudgingly slow, body practically begging him just to go back to sleep.

Snatching an old t-shirt and pulling it on, a knock on the door sounded and Alfred stepped in, holding a tray of breakfast.

" Good morning, Master Wayne," The older man said, walking over and setting the tray on the mattress. " Sleep well, I'd presume?"

" You'd presume right, getting home at midnight always calls for a good nights sleep," Bruce agreed, grabbing the glass of orange juice that had been brought up for him. Alfred let out a tiny chuckle. " I found out what I needed though, so all the pain is worth it. But, I think another adjustment might need to be made to the suit."

" And what would that be?"

" I think I'll need a cape," Bruce admitted after a pause. Alfred smirked a tiny bit.

" A cape, Sir?" He asked, a clear question in his voice.

" Trust me, it won't be just for looks, Alfred. It might help me not get beat up by fire escapes every time I try and jump from one place to another," Bruce said with a teasing smirk, swallowing the other pain killers he'd set out on his bedside table.

" And do you believe Mr. Fox may have something for this cape of yours?" Alfred asked curiously. Bruce nodded, standing slowly.

" I'll head over in a little while and ask," He confirmed, moving slowly towards the door.

" Might I suggest something, Sir? Why don't you call your new Assistant and ask her to meet you at Wayne Enterprises? I have a feeling she might get suspicious if you don't call her in for work," Suggested Alfred, making a valid point. Bruce nodded, grabbing his phone on his way out the door. " Also consider giving her some actual work to do."

" That's actually a really good idea," Bruce admitted, smiling. " Thank you, Alfred!"

OOOO

Juliet stood by the elevators inside the lobby of Wayne Enterprises around noon, waiting for Bruce to show up. She had enjoyed her day off but had found it exceedingly hard to find something to do, seeing as she was so used to being at work that any ideas of anything fun had been absent from mind for a while. The thing was she wasn't too sure about what she'd be actually doing to Bruce, she was still confused on all that. Once again, she figured she'd just have to make phone calls, but that would leave her with spare time… what to do with spare time… She tucked a strand of hair back into the braid she'd placed it in and continued to wait patiently.

" Juliet, you look lovely today," Said the voice of Bruce Wayne. She turned around and smiled a bit at the man standing behind her, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Bruce returned the smile, straightening his suit jacket.

" Thank you, Mr. Wayne," She replied, glancing down at her black blouse and knee-length red skirt. She smiled a bit more as she quickly looked him over. " You look lovely today as well." She pressed the elevator button as Bruce slowly registered her comment. He laughed a bit and put his hands in his pockets.

" Thank you, I do strive to be… _lovely_," He replied teasingly as the elevator doors slid open. Laughing quietly, the two stepped inside and pressed the appropriate button. " I hope you know you're actually quite funny."

" I've been striving to be less awkward then I normally am, so jokes usually help," Juliet admitted with a shrug. Bruce looked over at her and noticed just a bit more confidence on her face and in her eyes then she had the day they'd met; obviously she was getting a bit more comfortable around him.

The two exited the elevator when it arrived on the right floor, and they walked towards Mr. Fox's desk. Said man looked up from his paper work and smiled a bit at the two approaching him. He removed his glasses and leaned a bit against his desk.

" Well, what is it today? More spelunking?" Mr. Fox asked with a small smile.

" No. Today it's base jumping," Bruce said with a smile, fitting himself back into the easy-going billionaire role again.

" Base jumping?" Both Mr. Fox and Juliet asked at the same time.

" Mm." Bruce nodded in confirmation.

" That like parachuting?" Mr. Fox asked.

" Kinda," Bruce said with a nod. " Do you have any… light weight fabrics?"

" You know… I think I have just the thing," Mr. Fox said with a smile, standing. He looked over at Juliet and smiled a bit more, and she returned it, knowing what he was talking about. " Juliet do you remember where we put it?"

" As a matter of fact, I believe I do," She informed. The two led Bruce down more rows of boxes and Juliet stopped in front of a large stack, carefully removing one from the top. With a few clicks she opened the locks on the lid and removed a large swatch of black cloth and flicked it out, setting it on a table.

" Memory cloth," She said nodding to the fabric. She smirked a bit. " I think it's one of my favorite things here. Does anything look different to you?" She asked. Bruce touched the cloth and pursed his lips, shaking his head. She grinned as Mr. Fox pulled on a glove that was able to produce electric shocks.

" Regularly flexible. But put a current through it," Mr. Fox said, straightening out the fabric. Electricity hummed through the glove and made a zapping sound as it touched the cloth, which suddenly stiffened and seemed to form a box. " The molecules realign and become rigid."

Bruce eyed the material and more ideas began running through his head.

" What kind of shapes can you make?" Bruce asked curiously, gently touching the fabric. Mr. Fox shrugged.

" Can be tailored to fit any structure based on a rigid skeleton."

" Too expensive for the army?"

" I don't think they ever tried to market it to the billionaire-spelunking-base-jumping crowd," Mr. Fox said as he removed the glove and the cloth fell again, becoming normal once more.

" Look, Mr. Fox," Bruce began, noticing the look on the older man's face which was clearly a tad confused and a bit suspicious. Juliet's brows were just furrowed as she seemed to be thinking something over, slowly re-folding the memory cloth.

" Yes, Sir?"

" If you're uncomfortable…"

" Mr. Wayne, if you don't want to tell me exactly what you're doing, when I'm asked, I don't have to lie. But _don't_ think of me as an idiot," Mr. Fox told him. Bruce kept his eyes on him and nodded once.

" Fair enough," Bruce muttered. Something caught his eye and he saw what looked to almost be… a tank. A small one at that, but very much like a tank; or a heavily armored car. " What's that?"

Juliet and Mr. Fox looked up and spotted what he was looking at. Both smirked.

" That, Mr. Wayne, is the Tumbler," Juliet told him.

" Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that…" Mr. Fox said with a big smirk.

There was a large room with polished cement floors with skid-marks on it, specifically for testing vehicles, like the Tumbler. Bruce sat behind the wheel of the vehicle, and grinned over at Mr. Fox, who grinned right back. They were speeding around the room, Bruce thoroughly enjoying it. There was a thing about cars that just made some people grin; and this, _this_ made Bruce grin.

" She was built as a bridging vehicle, during combat two of these would jump over a rive towing cables," Mr. Fox began to explain as Bruce urged the Tumbler faster. " Over here on the throttle, flip that open and throttle up, this will boost you into a ramp-less jump." He flicked a small cover on the throttle open, revealing a button. Bruce looked down at it and pushed it, a roaring sound echoing out as they burst forward even faster.

" Not now!" Exclaimed Mr. Fox, reaching out and pushing the button again. " Not- not now, Sir!" The Tumbler slowed.

" _Afterburner disengaged,_" Said the automatic voice in the vehicle. Bruce was grinning like mad.

" We never could get the damn bridge to work, but this baby works just fine," Mr. Fox said, grin returning to his face. Bruce swerved and let it come to a stop, letting out a breath, staring out ahead of him. " So, what do you think?" Bruce grinned again, looking over at Mr. Fox.

" Does it come in black?" He asked.

As the two men had gone to test out the Tumbler, Juliet packed up the memory cloth slowly, finger drumming on the bare table in thought. What Mr. Fox had said made a spark of something, doubt or suspicion maybe, in her head. Why did Mr. Fox seem to doubt that Bruce wasn't up to what he said he was? But that could easily be true. Shaking her head, she tried to rid all of those thoughts, she was not about to distrust a man she had not only just met, but a man who was now her boss.

The return of both men made her put on a smile as she stood, taking the box of memory cloth under her arm.

" I take it you like it?" She asked rhetorically, spotting the bright grin on Bruce's face. He laughed and nodded, running a hand through his hair.

Juliet left with Bruce and asked,

" How was spelunking, I forgot to ask." Bruce paused and bit the inside of his cheek as he paused. He shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible as he led her out to the street.

" Ah, you know, it was pretty fun, it was something to do at least," He said, mentally hoping that didn't sound as snobbish as he thought it did. Juliet chuckled.

" Well, next time I'll have to come watch, it sounds interesting. Besides, I think I'll be the one making… spelunking appointments, if that's what you call them, for you. I am your assistant after all," She said. Bruce chuckled and then nodded, Alfred's reminder of giving her work to do coming to mind.

" Speaking of which, I do have a few phone calls you could make for me…"

OOOO

The next few days went by unexpectedly smooth; Bruce had Juliet making phone calls for anything he could manage to think of amongst other things he could think of. He was thankful that she at least didn't _seem_ suspicious of anything. She'd been bounced from person to person at Wayne Enterprises, which probably meant she was used to different types of work, which was a great thing for Bruce, seeing as it did get hard every once and a while to think up something for her to do.

Juliet didn't question anything he had her do because he'd suspected right; she was just so used to different jobs, that it didn't really seem odd to her. The only thing that had popped during those days was the fact that with Bruce in the newspaper so often since his return and the fact that he was now seen with Juliet every once and a while, the two _both_ ended up in the paper in a tabloid story. Of course, people were suspecting that they were secretly dating or something of the sort, and both found it rather amusing to read.

Juliet had also had the fortune to actually meet Rachel. She'd been grabbing coffee one morning and bumped into her on her way out. Rachel apologized but recognized her from the papers, of course. The two had a chat and Juliet dismissed everything in the paper as gossip, which it was, and promised to relay a greeting to Bruce, which she also kept her word on.

The shipments of mask pieces showed up as well, and when the earpieces arrived, Bruce made a point to make sure they worked. He grabbed one of them along with a ragged set of jeans and a sweatshirt, he returned to the restaurant that Falcone still frequented, trying to get a pinpoint on when the next drug shipment was coming in. Bruce stood outside, close to one of the windows, hunched over a bit. His hood was pulled up to hide the earpiece as he fiddled with it, finally catching on some words.

_" I need you at the docks. Thursday,"_ Said Falcone's voice.

_" Problems?"_ Came a second voice.

_" I don't want any trouble with the last shipment."_

_ " Sure." _The second man sighed. _" Word on the street is you've got a beef with someone in the DA's office."_

_" Is that right?" _Falcone asked in an annoyed tone.

_" And that there's a fat prize waitin' for anybody willing to do anything about it."_

_" What's your point, Mr. Flass?" _Falcone asked Flass.

_" Have you seen the girl? It's a cute little assistant DA. Don't you think that's a little… too much heat to bring down, maybe? Even for this town?"_ Flass asked, voice raspy and flat.

_" Never underestimate Gotham City. People get mugged coming home from work __**every day**__ of the week. Sometimes- sometimes things just go bad!"_ Falcone told Flass with a sadistic laugh. Bruce quickly ripped the earpiece from his ear, swiftly ready to go home to finish fixing up everything. Assistant DA. That was Rachel. It would be a cold day in Hell when he let someone hurt her. Thursday was the next day. He had one day to get everything set and ready to go.

The next day, from the moment Bruce woke up, he and Alfred began testing and setting up everything up. Bruce had given Juliet the day off, which gave him the entire day to make sure everything would work. A piece of the mask was set on a table and Alfred quickly lifted a baseball bat, smashing it down onto it. It immediately shattered in many places.

" There's a… problem with the graphite, Sir. The next ten thousand will be up with specifications," Alfred assured him. Bruce stood, arms crossed, staring at the black shattered pieces.

" At least they gave us a discount," He replied wryly.

" Quite. In the meantime, Sir, may I suggest you try to avoid landing on your head?" He asked, holding up the broken mask. Bruce, who was looking down at the earpieces in his hands, nodded and smiled, laughing quietly. He slid the electronic earpiece into pointed black pieces made to look like bat ears, which would attach to the mask. " Sir, might I enquire about something?" Bruce nodded for him to go on. " Has Juliet begun to suspect anything?" Bruce thought a moment, thinking over the last few days.

" Not as far as I know of," Bruce assured him.

" Well, I count that as a success, Sir, managing to properly evade her; she appears to be quite sharp," Alfred pointed out. Bruce nodded slowly, brows creasing a bit.

" She is… Well, let's certainly hope she hasn't caught on; Mr. Fox seemed to be a bit suspicious, but he won't ask anything. Juliet, on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate."

Bruce laid out the harness on the table, cutting the straps off so it left only the bronze colored belt. The majority of the afternoon Bruce tested out what he needed to and soon found himself sharpening pieces of metal meticulously, forming them into the shape into a bat. Alfred stepped over, noticing the entire bat theme. Bruce held up the shinning silver metal bat, watching the sharp edges glint.

" Why bats, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked curiously.

" Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies share my dread," Bruce admitted, turning and throwing the metal bat at the wall, where it successfully impaled itself by the tip of its wing into the metal support beam.

Bruce readied himself as evening began to roll around; he once more dawned the body suit and added the cape, harness no longer present. He pulled on the mask as well and clipped his belt into place. He blended into the darkness, and as he disappeared, heading for the docks, he knew what he said was going to become true; his enemies were going to certainly dread bats.

_**Afterword: Another chapter! YAY! Sorry about all the late updates, school is really busy and the only reason I got this up is because I just happened to become sick. But I got to write, so that's a plus! I hope the chapter was okay, I know the whole 'meeting Rachel' thing wasn't an actual scene, but I thought it was good to at least mention it. **_

_** So, we see Juliet beginning to have that little spark of suspicion in her head. But guess who she meets in the next chapter? I'll see if I can get that up later today as well…**_

_**Review replies! =D**_

**AmberRedRose:**_ I'm glad you like the idea of Juliet knowing Jonathan! You're welcome for the review on your story, by the way! =D I have plans for the whole 'she finds out he's the Scarecrow' thing already XD Also, for Juliet actress-wise I've been kinda seeing Rachel Weisz as Juliet. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101:**_ I hope you liked the few Bruce/Juliet scenes in here. Sorry that the Rachel meeting Juliet scene wasn't really a scene… I tried to write it out but it didn't seem right XD Also, I think you can guess who she meets in the next chapter XD Thanks again for the review!_

**ElektraMackenzie:**_ I love Jonathan Crane! He's a great villain, especially the way Cillian portrays him. Thanks again for the review, hope you're enjoying the story!_

**Foxy Roxy:**_ Yeah, Jonathan is so capable of being able to hurt her but with the fact he seems to like her could mean that he won't do anything to her… but he __**is**__ Jonathan Crane, he's a complicated guy… XD I'm glad your enjoying the story and are interested to read more! Thanks again!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ I'm glad Crane was in character! Being sick does get rather boring doesn't it? XD Doctor Who always fixes that though! Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ I actually really like that idea… I think it would also let us all see another side of Juliet, one that she doesn't really show normally, but I think being around Bruce is letting her be more open, so that would be sort of perfect for her to say to Batman. Thanks for the idea and the review! Glad your enjoying the story!_

**shalmarrose:**_ I'm glad you've been looking forward for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Thanks again!_

**GoDrinkPinesol624:**_ That's the true question! But knowing Crane, it could easily be both… O.O we shall see as the story progresses! Thanks again for the review! _

**Nymartian:**_ I'm glad you've liked it so far! I hope you liked the chapter and hope you'll keep reading for the next one!_

**Oh Me Oh My:**_ I'm glad you like it! And to clear up your confusion, the way I'm seeing it right now, it probably will end up like some sort of love triangle. I think it would be interesting especially since she knows both the hero and villain.. I hope that clears it up!_

_**And thank you to those who had added this to their favorites and story alerts! It means so much!**_

_** I hope I might get the next chapter up later today, but we'll see if that happens, I still have to do homework and such so I don't have a massive pile to do tomorrow night, which wouldn't be fun because I also have play rehearsal. I hope you all can guess who our dear Juliet meets next chapter! Also, side note, I have a Polyvore collection for Juliet's outfits so check it out if you'd like. The link to my Polyvore is on my profile page. **_

_** Anyway, I'd love reviews to let me know how I'm doing and such! Thanks again every one!**_

_**~Mary**_


	5. Four: Double Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or Batman in general (or any of the characters). I only own my OC Juliet and her family._

**Foreword: If I switch who the story is following I will put it in brackets. An example would be like this:**

**{With Bruce} or {Back With Juliet}**

**We also see a new side to Juliet, which proves that she isn't just a shy woman! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

Four: Double Life

The docks were cold and damp, and at night perfectly abandoned and perfect for Falcone's plans. Flass drove up in his car, hopped out and looked around, thankful that the blanket of night had fallen and was protecting the secret operation. He strolled over to a group of men who were loading boxes of stuffed animals that were being used to hide and smuggle the drugs into Gotham. The men froze as they saw him approach and watched fearfully as he picked up a teddy bear. He pulled out a package of the drugs from inside and gasped.

" What is this?" He asked sarcastically before laughing and dropping the stuffed animal. " Continue!" The men quickly scrambled to get the boxes into the truck as Flass walked away. With long strides he made it to a limo and got in the back, sliding in beside Falcone, who was examining a stuffed animal rabbit in his hands.

" Looks fine out there," Flass informed. " The bears, they go straight to the dealers."

" Yeah. And the rabbits go to the man in the Narrows," Falcone continued. Flass' brows creased.

" What's the difference?" He asked.

" Ignorance is bliss, my friend. Don't burden yourself with these secrets of scary people," Falcone insisted, voice flat.

As Falcone's goons loaded up the last box, they sent one man to make sure it was truly the last one. The man walked over to a metal storage crate, which was darkened completely inside. He peered in, unable to see anything. Then something grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him inside, and he let out a yell, which quickly died away. The other men froze and turned to look at where their friend had just disappeared. They'd all heard the yell, but where was he?

" Hey. Steiss," Called out one man. His call was responded to by silence. Two men slowly stepped forward towards the metal storage crate, guns at the ready. " Steiss?"

Behind them two light bulb from an over hanging lamp shattered and sparked. They spun around as something metal clattered at their feet. One guy bent over and picked up a little piece of metal shaped like a bat. He examined it and then glanced back at his partner, only to see him gazing up in horror.

" What?" He asked before looking to the sky as well. There was… it had to be a man! But it looked so frighteningly like a bat. Suddenly, it descended upon them from where it hung. " What the-" But his statement was cut short as the masked man dropped on him. The second man took off running, trying to find a way out.

All the other goons were looking around, weapons ready. They stayed silent, listening for anything. One man spotted a quick moving shadow and heard the flutter of cloth. He fired a volley of bullets that only ricocheted around the metal storage units and only left the sound gunshots hanging in the air.

One man kept running and twisted to run down a narrow space between two storage units, but as he stepped foot in a large pathway, the Batman tackled him to the ground wordlessly. A man who stood by wiped sweat from his eyes, gun held ready as he glanced around nervously. He checked the top of the storage units as he heard the fluttering of the cape that their shadowed tormenter wore. There was another thud and he spun, letting loose another volley of bullets, once again hitting nothing. More thuds sounded and he spotted a shadow leaping across a gap. Another volley of gunfire followed his sighting. Bullets sparked against the metal, causing the man's rage to build.

" _Where are you!?_" He shouted angrily.

" Here," A deep voice whispered from behind him. He spun around, saw his masked face and let out a yell before darkness engulfed him.

The rest of Falcone's men stood backs to each other in a ring, looking around. Just then, the masked man dropped in the middle of their circle and all hell broke loose. No one could lay a hand on him before he attacked. He expertly landed punches and knocked men out, careful not to kill anyone. No one could get a hit in, all they were able to do was flail madly before they were seized and dropped to the ground out cold.

Falcone had left the safety of his limo momentarily to see what had been going on. He saw his men being beaten by what looked to be a shadow of a man. He turned and quickly made his way back to his car, ready to bail. Unfortunately for him, he found his driver out cold.

The last of Falcone's men dropped to the ground and everything went silent.

Falcone shakily loaded his gun, glancing around in horror. There was silence. Nothing but silence. But then the limo shook.

" What the _Hell_ are you?" He muttered, still glancing through the windows.

The sunroof shattered and Falcone found himself hauled onto the roof by a man dressed like a bat.

" I'm Batman," Batman stated gruffly. Falcone stared in horror and then was knocked out cold by one head-butt. Bruce glanced up from looking down at Falcone and saw that old homeless man from all those years ago, still wearing the coat he'd given him. " Nice coat," He said as the homeless man looked at him.

To said man it seemed like the caped hero soared into the sky, towing the Drug Lord with him. He blinked in shock.

" Thanks…" He muttered.

OOOO

The monorail that had been designed by Thomas Wayne had once been sparkling and efficient. Time had other plans for it. It was now rusted and covered in graffiti. The lights were yellowed and flickered and the rails screeched and rattled. Close to no one rode the monorail at night in fear of being mugged or killed, but for Rachel, it was her only way home for the night. The train slowly began to stop and Rachel stood, shouldering her purse as she stood by the door. She glanced to her left to see a man sitting alone, talking on the phone, whose eyes slid away from her as hers watched him. As she stepped off the train, the man stood up, bolting after her.

Rachel made her way down a set of metal steps and began to make her way towards another set of stairs, she spotted a man coming up the stairs towards her, feet banging against the metal beneath his feet. She glanced behind herself to see the man from the train following her. She hoped to get past the thug in front of her but she found herself being shoved back. She spun around and smacked the man behind her with her purse and spun to face the other man, a taser pointed at him.

The look of fear on his face didn't appear because of the woman in front of him, it was because of the… _thing_ that had attacked his partner behind her. A man in black. A man like a _bat_.

" Hold it!" Rachel stated sharply. The man froze and turned on his heel, taking off down the stairs. " Yeah, you better run!" She smirked, unaware of the events taking place behind her. She turned and let out a scream when she saw a man in black standing behind her. He ultimately looked like a bat, his mask made to look like he was forever glaring and upset. She pulled the trigger on her taser and the two barbs stuck into the chest of Bruce's suit. He glanced down at the sparking electricity that did absolutely nothing. Rachel stared in shock as he yanked the barbs out and dropped them.

" Falcone sent them to kill you," Bruce said, lowering his voice and causing it to sound gruff.

" Why?" Rachel asked quickly, still shaking from shock.

" Because you rattled his cage." Bruce dropped a set of pictures to the ground. Rachel glanced at them.

" What's this?"

" Leverage."

" For _what?_" She questioned further.

" To get things moving," Bruce specified, still staring at her intently.

" Who are you?" There was a pause of silence before he spoke again.

" Someone like you. Someone to rattle the cages," He told her as she crouched down and picked up the pictures, eyes flickering away from him to see that the photos were of Faden. When she looked up again, he was gone. She looked around and found no sign of the mysterious man who just seemed to melt into the shadows.

" Ma'am? Are you okay?" Asked a cop who now stood at the bottom of the stairs. Rachel stared into space, not believing the evidence she held in her hands. This might just get Falcone arrested…

OOOO

Juliet had spent her day off at Wayne Enterprises, randomly doing paper work she never finished before being reassigned to Bruce as well as just sitting at her old desk, doodling on blank pieces of paper and chatting with Mr. Fox. It was already dark when she was making her way back home. She had to walk, seeing as her car was officially headed for the scrap yard and she was now borrowing her brother's old car, which he decided he was going to drop off in the morning. So, that left her with walking alone in the dark. She had her brown messenger bag slung over her shoulder and her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Juliet hadn't bothered to straighten her hair that morning, so it fell in a mane of loose curls around her face.

To be honest, Juliet had never truly worried about anything happening to her if she walked around Gotham at night; she wasn't one of those women who were terrified of everything and just sat there to let those things happen. No, she wanted to be the woman who could fight back and take care of herself, something her brother thought she couldn't do. The night air was chilly and her thin coat did nothing to keep her exceedingly warm. Her eyes were focused on the cracked sidewalk beneath her feet, so she didn't notice when a man in a tattered grey coat ran towards her. She did, however, notice when she was yanked into an alley. She let out a yell, stumbling over her feet as she felt herself pushed into the wall.

**{With Bruce}**

Bruce stood out on the ledge of a building just by Wayne Tower. He had made sure that Rachel left and got to her car safely and had been about to leave when he spotted the familiar face of Juliet walking alone a few blocks away from Wayne Tower. She appeared lost in thought and fairly calm. His brows furrowed when he noted no car. It must have broken down again…

Bruce was going to make sure that she would get home safe when, of course, some man came barreling down the street, grabbing her and yanking her into the alley. This night was just testing him, wasn't it? With a quick jump, he began to make his way to Juliet's rescue.

**{Back With Juliet}**

" Hey! Let me go!" She yelled, shoving her shoulder into the man's chest. He faltered a bit, grunting and falling back a step or two. She tried to make a run for it, but found herself once again being shoved up against the brick wall.

" That wasn't very nice, was it, little missy?" Teased the man in an angry voice.

" No, and neither will this," She muttered, drawing her arm back to punch the thug in the face. He grabbed her wrist though and spun her around, twisting her arm around her back. She yelled out in pain again, only to have the man's hand cover her mouth.

Well, looks like that confidence of never having anything happening to her while walking alone would no longer be there. Juliet's heart began to race as the man pushed her back into the wall. He was muttering something, but her ears were ringing and she couldn't make out the words. She tried to throw her other elbow into the man's stomach, but his hand left her mouth and grabbed her other wrist. He mockingly clicked his tongue at her.

" Please, just let me go, you can take anything- my bag, my necklace, I don't care but _please_ let me go," She begged, voice shaking.

" It's too bad you've reduced yourself to begging, it doesn't look that attractive on you," The man muttered darkly. She could feel his breath on her neck and she set her jaw defiantly, ready to fight back again.

Suddenly, his hands were gone. The pressure that had been used to keep her squished against the brick wall was gone and she slumped against the wall in shock. She tried to catch her breath and then she heard a loud grunt. She looked up and saw her attacker being affectively beaten by another man; one dressed like a bat. She stared in shock and then shut her eyes as a pounding headache began from where her head had hit the wall; twice. She ignored the sounds of the fight till the sounds suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at someone's chest. She raised her eyes and froze when she saw the symbol of a bat on the suit the masked man was wearing.

" Don't scream. I won't hurt you," He whispered, voice gruff. She was still catching her breath as she met his eyes.

" I shouldn't even be trusting you right now; you're just a strange man in a cape and a mask who shows up out of no where," Juliet told him, eyes strong. Bruce took in her appearance, her disheveled curly hair and wrinkled purple top. But most of all, he saw her eyes. They were different then he'd ever seen them; they were strong but soft at the same time.

" I did just save you," He replied.

" Who are you?" She asked, looking him over.

" I'm Batman," Bruce told her. She took another moment to calm her speeding heart.

" Batman. That obviously isn't your real name, right?" She asked, voice no longer breathless. He said nothing. " Silence confirms that then, alright. So, can you tell me who you really are?"

" No."

" Of course…" She muttered, running a hand through her hair, letting out a shaky breath, obviously still sorting out what just happened. " Um… well, I can't properly thank you then. I owe you a debt, I owe you my _life_ and if I don't really know who you are it'll make it difficult to repay you."

" You don't have to repay me," Bruce told her, voice still disguised. There was a moment when her eyes met his and they just really stared at each other. She looked over his masked face and exposed jaw and pursed her lips.

" Alright then…" She sighed. " But I'm going to promise you something, Batman. I swear I'll unmask you, find out who you are, because I _need_ to know. It can't be kept a secret for too long," She said, staring up at him.

What he could have presumed to be a threat from anyone else, sounded like a sincere, non-threatening promise from her. He could see from her face that she truly wanted to know who he was. That she wanted to properly thank him. But that unnerved him. The fact that he now might have to deal with the fact _his_ personal assistant was now vowing to unmask him could make things exceedingly more difficult than before. But just as he was about to worry more about that she suddenly smiled a little bit.

" I won't rat you out, I promise. That wouldn't be fair," She whispered. " Thank you, Batman."

" You don't have to thank me," He told her. She looked over to the man laying on the sidewalk, eyes away from Bruce.

" Of course I have to-" She cut herself off when she looked back and the Batman was gone. She blinked a few times and looked around to find him completely gone. She shook her head and shakily took a step out of the alley. Once she got proper footing she wasn't about to take any more chances; she ran back home.

**{With Bruce}**

Bruce watched from a tall rooftop as Juliet began her dash home. His heart was pounding. That was a brand new side to her; a side so confident and determined a side he saw that could switch to being kind and soft as she promised not to rat him out, he was sure that the whole timid, shy and awkward side he'd seen the first day they'd met could have been an act. But then again, it takes a shock to get someone out of a state they'd been stuck in, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he might be seeing more of this side of Juliet.

OOOO

Jim Gordon got out of his police cruiser as he arrived at the docks. A group of people were held back by police barriers and he turned his attention to a group of exhausted handcuffed men sitting on the ground.

" Falcone's men?" Asked a police officer.

" Does it matter?" Gordon asked, despair edging into his voice. " We'll never tie him it to anyway."

" I wouldn't be too sure of that," The cop said, nodding towards a floodlight that had been turned on. Gordon looked over and his eyes widened. He walked over and found Falcone chained to it, arms spread out, legs together, coat spread out to the sides.

" What the hell is that?" A cop asked as they all looked up to the cloudy sky. The light that was shinning from the floodlight created a silhouette of a bat against the clouds.

_'Look for my sign.' That's what that man said…_ Gordon thought to himself. He was shocked. The entire police force couldn't catch this guy, but _one man_ could? It shouldn't be possible…

" Cut him down," Gordon ordered and the cops began to pull on the heavy chains.

Bruce stood watch over the city for the rest of the night, just till the sun began to rise, streaking the sky with pink and purple. His eyes didn't rest once that night as he became Gotham's brand new caped crusader.

OOOO

The afternoon at Wayne Manor, Bruce was still blissfully in a deep sleep. Said bliss was only taken away when Alfred entered the room and yanked the curtains open.

" Bats are nocturnal!" Bruce groaned, yanking the white sheets up to cover his eyes.

" Bats may be, but even fore billionaire playboys, _three_ is pushing it," Alfred insisted, bringing over a tray of food, setting it on the bedside table. " Price of living a double life, I fear."

Bruce kept the sheet over his face, hands pressed against his forehead. He pushed the sheet down again, figuring now that he was awake he couldn't fall asleep again. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

" Your theatrics made an impression," Alfred told him, holding out a newspaper. That immediately woke him up. He sat up right, wearing nothing but pajama pants and scotched to the edge of the bed, taking the paper, hair flopping into his face.

" Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons, Alfred," He told the older man, who now sat across from him. " It's a good start." Alfred worriedly looked over Bruce's skin, which was covered in bruises that were both red and purple and looked rather unhealthy.

" If _those_ are about to be the first of many injuries to come, it will be wise to find a suitable excuse. Polo for instance," Suggested Alfred. Bruce looked up from the paper, face scrunched up as he gave Alfred a look.

" I'm _not learning Polo,_ Alfred," He said like it was the most ludicrous idea in the entire world.

" Strange injuries, a non-existent social life, these things beg the question as to what exactly does Bruce Wayne do with his time and his money?" Alfred pointed out as Bruce stood, tossing the newspaper aside, gulping down a glass of green liquid. " Especially since Juliet, has been stopping by more and more often, she'll get suspicious very fast." At the thought of Juliet Bruce froze a bit, thinking back to the night before. That was another valid point made by Alfred. But as he began to stretch, he had to force himself to pull his thoughts away from the curly-haired woman.

" What _does_ someone like me do?" Bruce asked, turning to face the opposite end of the room.

" Oh, drive sports cars…" Alfred began to list as Bruce stretched up onto his toes and fell forward to the floor, catching himself and he began to do push ups. " Date movie stars… buy things that are not for sale… who knows Master Wayne? You start pretending to have fun, you might even have a little by accident." The older man stood and made his way out of the room, casting one last glance down to Bruce before heading back down to the kitchen.

After a moment or two there was another knock on the door.

" Door's open," He called out, assuming Alfred must have come back. But, Alfred wasn't the one who stepped through the door; Juliet did. She wore a pretty dress that had long sleeves falling to her wrists, black buttons down the front and across the shoulders and the skirt from the waist down was black, making it look like a blouse and skirt ensemble. She looked around, not seeing Bruce and blinked a few times in confusion.

" Um… Mr. Wayne?" She asked cautiously. At the sound of _Juliet's_ voice, Bruce immediately sprang to his knees, exercise forgotten, looking over at her.

" Juliet?" He asked in a breathless voice. His hair was flopping into his face and he quickly brushed it from his eyes with a hand as he stood.

Juliet immediately blushed when she saw him, seeing as he was standing wearing nothing but pajama pants and absolutely no shirt. She tried her best not to stare at his extremely well muscled chest but failed miserably for a moment or two. She finally looked away and swept a strand of curly hair from her face.

" Oh! I'm… I'm sorry! I-I can wait downstairs if you're getting dressed," She told him, stumbling over her words again, trying to hide her embarrassment and the bright blush on her cheeks. Bruce shook his head.

" No, you can stay, I just woke up actually," He assured her, rubbing the back of his neck. " And, please, call me Bruce, I insist." Juliet nodded and risked a glance back over at him and registered the bruises marring his skin. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the unhealthy looking marks.

" Did you get into a fight?" She asked. Bruce stiffened as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Had she figured out that he was Batman already? Panic rose in his throat and he felt about ready to choke on it.

" Um… uh… what?" He managed to stutter out. Juliet pointed to the bruise on his arm.

" Did you get into a fight with another Polo player? Alfred told me you were playing Polo yesterday and it looks like you got smacked with a mallet a few times," She told him. Bruce's shoulders relaxed but then slumped. Alfred told her he had been playing _Polo_… of all things…

" Well, you know… it's a very intense sport… Polo…" Bruce muttered with a tight smile, ruffling a hand through his hair again. Again Juliet forced herself not to stare looked around the room instead. It seemed that he looked good in anything and everything and even his hair looked perfect when it was disheveled and falling into his face.

Bruce saw that her eyes looked tired and he could just catch a glimpse of a faint bruise on her wrist from where the mugger had gripped tightly.

" You seem tired, is everything okay?" He asked, moving to grab a t-shirt from where it was draped over the back of a chair. Juliet let out a small sigh and laughed a bit.

" Long story short, I almost got mugged last night and… well… Batman saved me," She told him, moving over to look at a picture that sat on a small table in the corner of the room. Bruce made himself chuckle as he pulled the shirt on.

" Batman? That guy in the newspaper this morning?" He asked. Juliet nodded in confirmation. " Guess I owe the crazy guy something, he saved my assistant." Juliet laughed a bit, shaking his head.

" He may be crazy, but I owe him my life, so I hope I can properly find out who he is so I can actually thank him," She muttered, picking up the picture carefully. Bruce's shoulders tensed a bit again at her comment, but then eyed the picture she held. It was a picture of his parents.

" My parents," He commented quietly, nodding to the picture. She smiled softly.

" They seem very nice," She told him, setting the picture down. He nodded a few times as the room descended into silence again.

" They were…" He paused. " Say, could you make a phone call for me?"

" Of course, I'm here for anything you need me to do."

" Great, I need to make some dinner reservations for tonight…" Bruce muttered. Juliet held up her phone, which was in hand and she smiled.

" Which restaurant?"

Juliet had called and made reservations, soon leaving afterwards having made time to have some coffee with Rachel. She let Bruce know to call should he need anything else and left in her brother's old car. Bruce watched her leave and smiled a bit, knowing she'd seemed to finally warm up with him.

" She's very nice," Alfred commented from behind him. Bruce nodded, in thought.

" She is." There was a pause before spun to face Alfred. " You told her I played _Polo?_"

**_Afterword:__ There's the new chapter! Hope you liked it! Also, thank you to _highlander348 _who came up with the idea Juliet tells Batman she'll unmask him! Thanks for the idea! Also a thank you to __grapejuice101__ who helped me out with some more plot points! Thank you! I also hope you all liked the newly revealed side of Juliet's personality; it seems she's growing out of being shy. I hope she wasn't too out of character though… _**

_**Review replies!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you've liked it so far! =D I hope you liked this chapter and hope you liked her meeting Batman! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I'm glad you like it so far! I'm figuring out ways to put her more in the action, because I feel like her just sitting on the sidelines would be a bit boring. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ I'm glad you like the Bruce/Juliet scenes! I hope Juliet wasn't too out of character in this chapter and we'll have to see how she figures out Batman is Bruce… Thanks again for the review!_

**highlander348:**_ I hope you liked how I tried to incorporate the idea! It was a lot of fun to write! I also think Bruce is getting really unnerved with the whole unmasking deal XD Thanks again for the review and idea!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ She met Batman, YAY! =D They're indeed getting more comfortable with each other! And Juliet seems to not be able to stop staring at Bruce now XD I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

_**Thank you to those who have also added this to story alerts and favorites, it means so much to me!  
I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm trying to get more frequent updates, especially since I have this list of ideas for more chapters and it kills me to have to wait to write them all XD Anyway, reviews would be loved to let me know if you liked the chapter and such! Also, if Juliet was TOO out of character, let me know and I can go back through and re-write it. Thanks again you guys!**_

_**~Mary**_


	6. Five: Dinner Conversations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins or any form of Batman in general (movies, comics, shows, etc.) or any of the characters. I do, however, own my OC Juliet and her family._

**Foreword: Sorry if this jumps from person to person a lot; just need to get some more stuff with Rachel and Jonathan in; including some interactions between them and Juliet. Onwards to the story my friends!**

Five: Dinner Conversations

A man strode into the meeting room of Wayne Enterprises and stopped at the head of the table. Mr. Earle sat alone in one of the many chairs, surrounded by silence with a drink in his hand. Papers sat messily before him and he had been staring at them blankly for a few minutes. He looked up at his new visitor and raised an eyebrow in means of asking him why he was there.

" Sir, we have a situation," The employee said. Mr. Earle sat his glass down on the polished wooden table.

" Alright," He said, his tone clearly urging the man on.

" The Coastguard picked up one of our cargo ships last night. It's heavily damaged, all crew missing; probably dead." The man walked over to Mr. Earle. " The ship was carrying a prototype weapon, it's a-a microwave emitter, its designed for, uh, desert war fare, but it…" He trailed off, looking at the floor and his polished shoes. " It looks like somebody, um… turned it on. It uses focused microwaves to, uh, vaporize the enemy's water supply. The damage to the ship was… catastrophic. The weapon its self is… um…"

Mr. Earle's eyes had narrowed, a severe and cutting look flickering behind his calm mask. He stared up at the man.

" Missing?" Mr. Earle asked. The employee sighed and gave a single nod.

" Yeah."

OOOO

Juliet sat at a table in the middle of a small café, quietly sipping coffee. She'd been letting her mind wander as she waited for Rachel, her memory stretching back to the suspicions that had entered her head about Bruce. The nagging feeling had returned shortly after talking with him that morning. Bruce had left in one day to go play Polo and came back late, but she'd never heard of a Polo field _anywhere _in Gotham or its surrounding areas… She bit her lip as she stared off into space just as someone sat down across form her. She smiled when Rachel smiled over at her.

" How are you, Juliet?" She asked, setting her coffee down.

" I'm tired, I had a… trying evening. But this is why there is coffee," Juliet joked with a laugh. Rachel laughed as well and leaned back into her seat. " So how about you?"

" Oh, you know, dealing with all the Falcone case again… so many of them are going to trial! My life's becoming hellish chaos," Rachel informed in a monotone, rolling her eyes. " And I have to try and figure out how Dr. Crane keeps diagnosing men as insane when they were clearly in their right minds before." Juliet's brows scrunched up a bit.

" Jonathan Crane, right?"

" Yeah… Do you know about him?" Rachel leaned forward, eyes gleaming with curiosity as Juliet nodded.

" We were friends in school," She replied, leaning back in her chair a bit. Rachel got an idea.

" Do you think I could ask you a few things about him? I'm just trying to understand him a bit more."

" Um, I guess so." Juliet nodded, leaning her elbows on the table. " Go ahead."

" You said you went to school with him, which was for psychology?" Juliet nodded. " Okay, can you tell me _anything_ at all about what he specifically studied?"

" Fear," Juliet immediately responded, then added on to the statement. " Well, how fear affects the human mind. He was just fascinated by it for some reason. Jonathan was always ranting on about it; we would have entire conversations about it. Or, rather, he talked and I listened." Rachel nodded, making a small mental note about that, unsure if she'd actually need to remember that.

" In general, how is he, personality wise?" Juliet laughed a bit.

" Looks like you might have a future in psych if you keep up with these questions," Juliet teased, causing Rachel to smile. " But back to the question, when I knew him back at school he was quiet and very closed up; he didn't really like socializing all that much. Although I was friends with him, he never really opened up about anything. As far as I can tell about him now, he seems to have slipped into a very professional mask that I knew he'd have some day and he seems kind of… monotone now." Rachel seemed to be about to ask another question when her phone rang. Well, it looked like work was calling her away again…

" I'm sorry, Juliet, I'm going to have to go pretty soon, it seems like it…"

" It's fine, I know what it's like to be called away all the time. But, before you go, could I maybe ask _you_ something?" Juliet asked.

" Of course!" Rachel replied as she gathered up her phone, which had stopped ringing.

" There aren't any… Polo fields around here are there? Not in the city or surrounding towns right?" She asked. Rachel regarded her with an odd look for a moment.

" Um… well, I've never heard anything about it, so I'm assuming no…"

" Okay… that's what I thought…"

OOOO

By nightfall Bruce had changed into an expensive suit, slicked his hair back and was in his expensive and fancy gunmetal colored convertible with his two dates. Yes, _two_ dates. He was thankful for the reservation Juliet had made for him, making it easier to panic and focus on how to come off as more of… well… a playboy-billionaire. It would be his first actual _public_ appearance in the last seven years, and he hoped nothing would go horribly wrong.

As he pulled up outside the hotel and restaurant, he opened the door, which opened upwards. He got out and an astonished valet worker stepped forward, jaw slack.

" Nice car," He commented as Bruce put the keys in his palm.

" You should have seen my other one," He muttered, making a small joke to himself. He moved to the passenger side where the valet had helped out his two dates, who had been sharing the same seat. Both were dressed in short, low cut floral print dresses, one was blond, and the other had dark hair twisted into a bun. He smiled at them. " Ladies," He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around their waists, holding them on either side of him as they strode into the hotel, smiling.

As he walked through the restaurant entrance, he gave them his last name and was immediately allowed inside. He looked around, spotting Mr. Earle, who stared at him in shock.

" Bruce!" He said in surprise. Bruce grinned at the older man.

" Mr. Earle! What a surprise to see you here! Mind if my friends and I join you?" He asked, walking over and not really giving the man a choice. They were seated at the table and given glasses of champagne. The conversation, of course, immediately turned towards Bruce, who replied with short answers and just smiled charmingly a lot. Then, once dinner was mostly through, the topic steered away towards the brand new masked man who appeared in Gotham…

" The man's crazy!" Commented one man. " He's running around like he thinks he's some sort of hero. He should let the police to their jobs."

" Well, he's done something the police have _never _done!" A woman with blond hair commented with a smile.

" You _can't_ take the law into your own hands!"

Bruce smiled at the two women he brought with them as they stood and made their way over to a thin decorative pool by the windows. He watched them walk over and lean against it, removing their shoes.

" At least he's getting something done."

" Bruce, help me out here," The man implored, and Bruce looked over, smiling.

" Huh? Well… A guy who dresses up like a bat, _clearly_ has issues," he said with a small laugh, slightly gesturing to his head with a smirk.

" But he's put Falcone behind bars!" The woman said leaning against the table. Bruce leaned forward a bit, curious to hear what was going to be said.

" Now cops wanna bring him in, so what does that tell you?" The man asked again.

" They're _jealous_."

" Sir, the pool is for _decoration_, and your friends do not have swimwear," Said a waiter to Bruce, leaning in close. They all looked back at the two women who now were sitting in the pool, drenched.

" Well, they're… _European_," Bruce informed, smiling again. The waiter gave an un-amused chuckle.

" I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Bruce pulled out a checkbook and scribbled out a number and signed it. " It is not a question of money.

" Well, you see," Bruce muttered, yanking the check out and standing up, " I'm _buying_ this hotel, and, uh, I'm setting a few new rules about the pool area." Bruce tucked the check into the stunned waiter's pocket and grinned at everyone before turning to walk towards the pool.

" _I_ think the Batman deserves a medal," The blond woman commented.

" And a _straight jacket_ to pin it on!" Mr. Earle added in a monotone, just as Bruce rolled over the edge of the pool, splashing in, causing his dates to giggle.

As Bruce left, both women were given white robes, courtesy of the hotel he now owned, and led them out towards the car, still soaking wet, strands of hair falling into his face. As he passed the valet who parked his car, who now stood by the door, he let the women go to the car and pressed some money into his hand with a smile. It was probably a huge tip compared to what he'd normally get.

" Thank you, Sir!"

Bruce continued to walk out, not registering Rachel walking past him. She stopped and turned, staring in shock.

" Bruce?" She asked. Bruce spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of his friend.

" Rachel?" He asked in shock as a few cameras flashed. Rachel stood before him, wearing a gorgeous black evening gown, her brown hair resting at her shoulders, eyes wide. A smile made its way onto her face.

" I heard you were back," She said but then suddenly noted his wet clothing and hair. " What are you doing?"

" Uh…" He gestured back to the pool. " Just swimming, wow, it's good to see you!" He said with a smile.

" You were gone a long time."

" I know. How are things?"

" The same," Rachel told him, nodding. Bruce smiled at her. " Job's getting worse…"

" Can't change the world on your own," He said, still smiling at her. She smirked a bit at her old friend.

" What choice do I have when you're too busy… swimming?" She nodded slightly back at the pool as she gripped the black clutch in her hands.

" Rachel, all this… it…" His smile fell. " It's… it's not _me_. It's… Inside I _am_… I am more."

" Come on, Bruce, come on!" Called one of his dates from the car.

" Bruce, we have some more hotels for you to buy!" Called the second one. Rachel shook her head, that small smile still on her lips.

" Bruce… deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be…" Bruce smiled again. " But it's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you." His smile slowly dissipated at his words, eyes gaining a sad look to them as she walked away.

OOOO

Alfred had been quietly reading when there had been a knock at the door. Standing, he made his way to the large doors and opened them, staring at the figure who was outside.

" Ah, Miss Williams!" Alfred said in surprise as said woman stood in the doorway. Juliet smiled and waved a bit.

" Hey, Alfred. I believe I left my book here…" She trailed off. The older man smiled and nodded, allowing her inside. They walked to the kitchen and she picked up her copy of Midsummer Night's Dream. She slapped it against her palm, that nagging feeling pulling at her brain again. " Always did love Shakespeare… he's the reason I was named Juliet, actually…" A moment of silence before she looked up. " Say, Alfred, Bruce did tell you that he played Polo yesterday, right?"

" Yes, he did," Alfred confirmed. Juliet nodded.

" Well… I… I think he might have lied," She said, sitting down in a chair. Alfred's brows creased and he cocked his head to one side.

" What makes you say that?"

" Well, I've never heard of anything… Polo related around Gotham. So… I decided to look up to see if there were any Polo fields in the vicinity of the city. There aren't, Alfred. Not even _remotely _close. No where someone could get to and come back within a day. He lied," Juliet told the older man, looking distressed. " So, where did he get the bruises? I'm having sparks of doubt in my mind, Alfred."

Alfred stayed quiet a moment.

" I'm sure that whatever reason he might have lied was for good reason, Miss Williams," He said. She sighed and scrunched up her eyebrows, rubbing her eyes.

" You're right…" She muttered, not convinced in the least bit. The bruises she's seen were obviously from an intense fight, something that had to have been extremely painful. Her eyes flew open and she glanced at the bruises on her wrists that the mugger had left. No… it couldn't have been. She shook her head and stood, grasping her book.

" Well, I should go. I'm actually sort of popular today, I'm having dinner with an old friend. I, um… I guess that I'll see you tomorrow then," Juliet said giving a small wave, an unconvinced look still on her face. She walked to the door and exited, disappearing into the dark.

Juliet had changed into a simple pink dress before heading for dinner. Though she knew the dinner with Jonathan wasn't a date, she figured at least presenting herself well was necessary. She met Jonathan outside of the casual restaurant and when she spotted him she smiled. He gave a tiny smile back, one so small it was barely noticeable. As far back as Juliet could remember, Jonathan was never one for smiling much, even when they were in school, so any smile was a great one.

They were seated towards the middle of the mostly crowded restaurant at a small table that was covered in an off-white tablecloth to hide the sticky tabletops.

" So, Jonathan, how's work going for you?" Juliet asked curiously. Jonathan thought a moment before responding.

" It's going well. Of course we'll have to see if I'm asked to evaluate any more of Falcone's men. Or Falcone himself," He told her. Juliet nodded, absently rubbing the marks on her wrist, which she'd covered up by placing a bracelet over it. Jonathan's sharp blue eyes didn't miss the movement of her hand of the slight wince on her face. " Are you alright?" Juliet's eyebrows shot up at the question.

" Hm?"

" You're rubbing your wrist like you've injured it."

" Oh, it was nothing, just a bit of a freak event last night," Juliet dismissed, waving a hand. " So, the Falcone cases. Obviously you're doing really well at Arkham if they keep calling you in for all these cases." Jonathan smirked a bit, looking down at his long fingers, which gently held a glass.

" I suppose so."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them. That was another thing about Jonathan; when you spoke with him, you never knew where the conversation would end up. Sometimes he'd ask questions you'd never expect him to ask.

" Tell me, how's your family doing?" Jonathan suddenly asked, tilting his head to one side. That was exactly one of those unexpected questions. Juliet smiled a bit and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Well, my Peter's doing fine; he's holding down a good job and manages to stay out of trouble. My parents… well, they've been divorced for a few years now. They're friendly towards each other at least," Juliet answered. Jonathan nodded.

" And yourself?"

" Well, you know me; I've just gotten switched to another job for being 'incompatible with most co-workers', so they switched me to working for _Bruce Wayne_ of all people. It's… interesting. Other than that, I've got a broken down car, got mugged last night-" She stopped herself and looked at Jonathan. His eyebrows shot up. " Forget I said that."

" You got mugged last night?" Jonathan asked, eyes trained on her. Juliet let out a small sigh, knowing there was no escaping that conversation now. She raised her wrist and pointed to the bruises.

" Well, that's how those got there. But, you know, it's Gotham, I was walking home alone at night, I should have expected it," She said with a humorless laugh. Jonathan blinked a few times and sat up straighter, leaning his elbows on the table. His face was serious. His jaw was tight and his eyes were intense.

" You're lucky you're alive, Juliet," He told her, voice quiet. She gave a small smile and nodded.

" I know… God, I was scared out of my mind for the first true time in… years. Well… steering away from that grim subject and staying on the topic of fear, how's your project going?" Juliet inquired quickly, eager to get away from the subject of the mugging. She didn't quite want to explain how she got away; to a serious doctor like Jonathan, Batman would be the most interesting subject to prattle on about, and she wanted to keep her mind off the masked man for a while…

At the mention of his project, Jonathan smirked again. He looked at Juliet and saw that curious glint in her eyes that he remembered seeing so often. She's curious… that's good… very good…

" It's going very well… though a few, um… _hitches_ may be coming up very soon, I'm sure I'll be able to take care of them," Jonathan told her, removing his glasses, with a smile. " You should stop by soon. I'd love to know what you'd think about it. I'd talk about it now, but… it's something best explained if I were to show it to you."

" Give me a call any time and I'll be sure to come over," Juliet assured him with a smile, surprised a bit at the smile he returned. His brows, however, scrunched a bit and he suddenly rubbed his eyes. " Are you alright, Jonathan?" She asked. He looked up, quickly sliding his glasses back on again, smiling that tiny smile again, and gave a slight nod.

" Yes. I've just got a bit of a headache," Jonathan told her, reaching out for his wine glass and taking a long sip before setting it down.

" I hope it passes soon," Juliet said, giving him a signature kind smile.

" I'm sure it will."

OOOO

Bruce arrived home late. He stepped inside, suit still a tad damp, face still saddened. The moment he stepped inside, Alfred quickly walked over.

" Master Bruce, how was your evening?" He asked.

" Well, I own a hotel now," Was all Bruce said, voice flat. Alfred gave a nod.

" Sir, I must inform you that Miss Williams is becoming suspicious," Alfred called after the young billionaire, who had begun to ascend the staircase. Bruce turned and looked at him, confused.

" How do you know that?"

" She stopped by earlier to pick up a book she'd left here earlier in the morning and expressed her concerns to me," He explained. Bruce merely sighed and an even more distressed look came over his face.

" I'll deal with it tomorrow… Goodnight, Alfred…" He muttered, making his way back upstairs. Well… didn't that evening go well?

OOOO

The next day Jonathan had been sitting in his office when he'd received a phone call that he needed to run over to Blackgate Prison to evaluate Falcone, who had apparently cut his wrists. Jonathan had let out a sigh as he shook his head, snatching up his briefcase and making his way to the prison.

When he arrived and made it through security and received a visitor's pass, he made his way down a set of stairs, jaw clenched, back straight, eyes cold.

" Dr. Crane, thanks for coming," Said a woman in a brown suit jacket.

" Not at all," He said in response, following her around a corner towards an interrogation room. " He cut his wrists?"

" Probably looking for the insanity plea. But, if anything should happen…"

" Of course, better safe than sorry," Jonathan finished, a tight smile forming on his lips. They stopped outside a windowless door. The woman punched in a code and the door unlocked, allowing Jonathan inside.

Falcone sat in the middle of a white room, where fogged windows let sunlight in. He had bandages over his wrists and a few minor bruises on his face. He had his arms resting on an empty table and he looked ever so horribly _bored_.

" Yeah, Dr. Crane, I can't take it anymore, it's all too much, the walls are closing in, blah, blah blah," Falcone said in a rushed monotone when he spotted the tall doctor. The door locked and Jonathan stared at the man at the table. He walked over and sat down, setting his briefcase on the corner of the table. " A couple days of this food, it'll be true." Jonathan let out a sigh.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" I wanna know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth _shut_," Falcone informed with a smirk. Jonathan merely blinked at his statement.

" About what? You don't know anything."

" I know you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they seized. And I know about your experiments on the inmates of your _nut house!_ See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. And, heh, those goons you used, I _own_ the muscle in this town. Now, I've been bringin' your stuff in for _months_. So, whatever he's planning, it's _big_. And I want in," Falcone told him, leaning forward a bit more. Jonathan had just sat there and listened to everything the older man had told him with a blank face. He took in a deep breath.

" Well, I already know what he'll say," He told Falcone, leaning forward with an eyebrow raised. " That we should kill you." Falcone let out a dark laugh.

" Ah, even _he_ can't get me in here. Not in _my town._"

Jonathan inhaled deeply, one eyebrow still raised. He let it out, wet his lips and removed his glasses, sliding them into his jacket pocket. His impossibly blue eyes turned back on Falcone.

" Would you like to see my mask?" He suddenly asked. Falcone gave him a confused look, brows furrowing. " I use it in my experiments." Jonathan enthusiastically opened his briefcase with a smile. He pulled out what looked to be the burlap sack head of a scarecrow. He reached inside and turned on a breathing filter inside, before holding it up. " Now, I'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you, but these crazies, they _can't stand it!_" He pulled on the mask, which allowed his blue eyes to stare out at Falcone through weathered eyeholes.

The older man stared at the doctor before him. A man in an expensive suit wearing a ragged burlap mask that was stitched up everywhere, the mouth a black slit with threat crossing over it. This man was crazy! And _he_ was the doctor?

" So when did the _nut_ take over the _nut house?_" Falcone asked. Jonathan reached over to his briefcase and pressed the corner down, releasing a mist and smoke like substance into the air, which hit Falcone directly. As he inhaled it, he began to scream in terror as Jonathan stood and leered over him, glaring.

" They _scream_ and they _cry_, much as you're doing now!"

Moments later, Jonathan exited the room, glasses back on, hair still straightened out, looking at the woman who had been waiting outside. Falcone's yells and screams could still be heard from inside the room.

" Yeah, he's not faking, not that one," Jonathan informed. " I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him moved to the secure wing at Arkham… I can't treat him here." And with a stern look, Jonathan turned and left, Falcone's screams echoing out behind him.

_**Afterword: And there's the next chapter finally up! Sorry about not updating quickly; I've got studying and homework to do that takes up my life. However, on Friday I got to go see War Horse, which is on tour and stopped in my city. My school got discount tickets and we got to see it. Let me tell you… it was beautiful! Absolutely amazing and filled with emotion! God I cried… If any of you get the opportunity to go see it on stage DO IT! You won't regret it!**_

_** Review responses!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you like Juliet! =D And thank you for the help and ideas with this chapter! Thank you so much!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ It's totally fine if you don't get the chance to review because of school; I know how you feel, trust me XD But I'm glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks much!_

**nekochan354:**_ Ahaha! She is __**definitely**__ going Sherlock Holmes on this situation! She's getting wicked suspicious… and I'm glad you liked she stood up to the mugger; I wanted to bring in the fact she isn't helpless. Thanks for the review!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ YAY FOR BATMAN! And first Scarecrow sighting in this chapter! We will see more of him! =D Thanks again for the review!_

**safranbrod:**_ Yeah, dark alleys can be a real pain… but as we can see in this chapter she's got some suspicions about dear Bruce… As for denying the truth, she definitely is. Thanks again for the review and hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**kindleflame5:**_ Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I really like that idea and I'll see if I can fit it in! If I can't fit the __**entire**__ idea in, I'll at least try and fit bits of it in! Thanks for the suggestion and the review!_

**cyn4675:**_ There was more Jonathan in this chapter! I adore Cillian Murphy (I'm the only one of my friends that does…) and Scarecrow! Hope you liked it! Thanks again for the review!_

**Koldra the Trickster:**_ I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for the review!_

**ThePhantomismyLove:**_ Glad you like the story! I hope you enjoyed this update and thanks for the review!_

**highlander348:**_ There wasn't much Bruce/Juliet in this chapter, but there will be more soon! As I mentioned before I'm going to try and fit that idea in, but if I can't put the entire idea in, I'll definitely put bits and pieces in! Thanks again for the review!_

**Foxy Roxey:**_ I love that you're enjoying Juliet! She's definitely coming out of her shell! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again!_

**RoseLoveHeartBeating:**_ I'm glad you like the story and Juliet! I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks again!_

**Guest**_: Indeed, Bruce/Batman playing Polo would be a sight to see… I actually live near a Polo field… never seen anyone play though. I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

**And thank you to those who added this to favorites/story alerts! It means a lot!**

_** Okay you guys! That's it for right now! Hope to get more chapters up for you guys! Leave ideas and suggestions and comments for me by clicking on that review box below! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, also, let me know if you've seen War Horse (play/film/read the novel) 'cause I need people who have seen it to talk with XD Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	7. Six: Who Is The Batman?

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any sense (comics, shows, films) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Juliet and her family. _

Six: Who Is The Batman?

" Master Bruce, I beg you to be more concerned about Miss Williams' suspicions," Alfred told Bruce as he set a glass of orange juice in front of him. Bruce looked at him with tired eyes and with hair flopping messily in his face. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" Alfred, I'm already concerned about it; she _vowed _to unmask me. And I can't just… fire her, that would make her more suspicious, besides I like her, she's nice to have around." He took a long sip of the orange juice. " I just think I'll have her run some errands for that party you've been telling me to throw," Bruce said, shooting the elderly butler a look.

" It's your first birthday back in Gotham, and you're also turning thirty, you should celebrate," Alfred replied, smiling a bit. " But I do ask you to be careful around Miss Williams. She is a very clever girl, and I have a feeling if she gets the chance, she _will_ fulfill her vow. Now, I'll go compile a list for her to occupy her for the day."

" Thanks, Alfred," Bruce called after him as he left the room. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, feeling stress continue to creep up his spine. Last night ended less than satisfactory. Rachel still seemed disappointed in him, even more so if possible. Juliet was getting suspicious, she spotted the Polo lie pretty quickly. He knew Alfred was right; Juliet was extremely bright and he knew it was a matter of time before she fully realized the obvious things. Like the Kevlar suit, which she helped test, or the memory cloth that his cape was made out of.

But the thing was he found him self becoming a bit more attached to her. He couldn't help it. She was funny and kind and overall had a welcoming presence that was great to be around. And, though he hadn't mentioned it out loud to even himself, she was a very attractive woman. He liked her smile. It was almost contagious. Shaking his head he stood, briefly aware of the heat rising to his cheeks.

_Well, guess I should call her…_

OOOO

Juliet was dead tired. She'd picked up the list of errands from Alfred since Bruce had apparently gone back to bed shortly after he'd called her that morning. Bruce was throwing a party for his birthday in a few days and she had to made visits to caterers and various other places to get everything done on time. But, she got the strange feeling Bruce just didn't want to see her… Which she found odd. Not that she expected him to want to see her or anything, and not like she was all to enthusiastic on seeing anyone that early; her hair refused to be tame so it had to be twisted messily into a bun and she thought it didn't look all too attractive.

_Wait… why am I concerned about that? _Juliet suddenly thought as she paused at the curb of the street. _I shouldn't have to be worried about how I look around Bruce, why would I unless…_

" Oh God…" She muttered as she crossed the street. _I'm falling for him. For Bruce Wayne. The playboy of Gotham whose been lying to Alfred and I. Wonderful…_

She shook her head, trying to expel the thought. But she couldn't sweep him from her mind it seemed. His smile, his charming smile that made her stare at him every time she saw it was stuck in her mind. Her brother was right.

" I've fallen for Bruce…" She finally admitted in a mutter. She couldn't be feeling this way for Bruce, it just wasn't right. For one, he was basically her boss, for another thing, it wasn't like he was about to reciprocate the feelings; she couldn't see herself the kind of girl who Bruce would end up falling for.

Juliet stopped as she began to pass a newsstand, looking at the article on the front page. It was still on the news about Batman. She normally didn't read the papers, she found them pointless with all the gossip and tabloids, but with the picture of Falcone strapped to a search light, arms and coat spread out to somewhat resemble the shape of a bat, she decided to get a copy. She scanned the article as she walked, absent-mindedly dodging people she passed.

There was something about Batman that seemed way too familiar. It was another thing that had been bothering her for the last day. Looking back on the night the masked vigilante saved her, she kept thinking of one thing. His eyes. His eyes were so familiar… she wasn't sure why… In the moment his eyes had just seemed dark as they peered out from the mask. But, thinking back very hard on it, she could just realize they were brown. A dark brown that, to her, were the color of dark chocolate that could be lighter in the sun light… a color brown she'd only seen on _one other person…_

Bruce Wayne.

Her heart rate suddenly picked up as she no longer registered where she was walking or if she was running into anyone. It couldn't be possible for Bruce to be Batman, could it? Her boss couldn't be Batman. But her mind made a few sudden connections. The bruises. Batman was a fighter who took down all of Falcone's men, Falcone himself and a mugger who attacked her. The bruises would fit with constant fighting. The suit and the cape. Items like that existing in Gotham could only come from one place. Wayne Enterprises. The Kevlar suit and the memory cloth.

_Oh, shit… my boss could be Batman…_

" Get outta the road!" An angry voice shouted just as someone's arm tightly snared her waist and yanked her backwards. Letting out a yelp, Juliet's vision seemed to finally focus on the fact that she had basically walked into the street, and that the person who had yelled had been the driver of a semi-truck. Her heart pounded and her brain then made sense of the fact she'd almost been killed as she mindlessly wandered around. She looked at the arm around her waist and followed it up to the shocked face of none other than Jonathan Crane.

" Jonathan!" Juliet said in surprise as she straightened up from where she'd fallen back into his chest.

" Juliet, how did you not see the truck coming?" He asked, brows creased, voice flat but also slightly demanding.

" I-I was lost in thought…" She muttered, shaking her head. " Um, thank you for sort of… saving me. I guess you were here in the right place at the perfect time." Jonathan nodded.

" Or it's just luck. I was going to get coffee before I went to work," Jonathan told her, nodding across the street to the bridges that led to Arkham Island. She'd walked that far? She was sure she was in the inner city when she parked her car… Well, thinking that your boss is Batman was a distracting thought.

" Well, I thank whatever luck or higher power that made sure you were here so I didn't get killed… Now I think _I_ need a coffee…"

" Well, I'd be glad to join you, I was on my way inside when you nearly got yourself killed."

Soon enough, the two were sitting at a small table in a café nearby, Juliet eagerly downing the liquid in her cup. She was still shaken from her near death moment and she was attempting to push the thoughts of Bruce and Batman aside.

Jonathan was watching Juliet closely. He could see that in the moment she'd almost been hit by the truck, she'd been merely shocked and the fear hadn't set in right then and there. But now, he could see the fear come into the way she glanced around, the way she held the cup in her hands and the way her breathing still shook. Fear just fascinated him… and it didn't help Juliet fascinated him as well. He tilted his head as she finished off her coffee.

" That will keep me going for the rest of the day," She said with a light laugh, setting the newspaper on the table. Jonathan pulled the paper closed with a long fingered hand, peering through his glasses and down his nose at the article. He continued to hold his head high and quirked an eyebrow.

" The Batman?" He asked, voice quivering slightly at the name. He glanced up at Juliet, eyes darkening slightly. Juliet nodded, brows furrowing.

" Um, yeah, I never got to read the article when it came out, so I thought I'd pick it up. He's certainly a fascinating man…" Juliet said quietly, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. Jonathan felt a muscle in his jaw jump as he blinked a few times. He slid the article back towards her. The Batman had taken out Falcone's men and disturbed the drug shipment. He knew that this man in black could very easily ruin _everything._

" Especially for a psychologist…" Jonathan muttered.

" Especially for a psychologist," She agreed, nodding. She looked out the window, feeling her mind drift again. She quickly made herself stop as her train of thought switched to Bruce again. " Um, so, I'm planning on stopping by the Asylum soon. I would go today, but, you know, I've got errands to run for work." She pulled out a folded up list from the pocket of her sandy colored trouser leg pants and held it up.

" Ah, yes, Mr. Wayne. How is it working for Gotham's most wealthy man? I heard he bought a hotel last night," Jonathan commented, clasping his hands together, voice slipping into his psychologist tone; one that seemed a bit more drawled out and slower than normal. Juliet stared at Jonathan.

" Wait, he _bought a hotel?_" She asked in surprise. He nodded in confirmation. " Oh, God, I'll probably have to handle the papers… great… Anyway… um… working for Bruce. He's very kind and generous, not everyone makes him out to be, but he's really a very nice man. He just likes extravagant parties and wealthy, gorgeous dates and…" She glanced at the now unfolded list and checked something. " Suits that exceed the price of seven hundred dollars." Jonathan smiled slightly and chuckled.

" Well, should you ever need a new job, just make sure you come Arkham, we're always looking for good doctors," He told her, giving a nod. She laughed quietly and nodded as well.

" I'll be sure to do that." Jonathan glanced at his watch and he raised an eyebrow with a sigh.

" I'll have to be off to work. I have to make a few calls to the judge and DA and such. More people to transfer," Jonathan said as he stood.

" It was great to see you again, especially since you saved my life. Thanks again for that," She said, standing as well and they both exited the café.

" Anytime. I'll look forward to showing you my work when you manage to stop by," He replied, leaning down and kissing her cheek so brief that she barely registered it. She thought she might be imagining it. But he gave a nod and walked across the street, beginning to cross the bridge towards the Narrows, his own mind spinning at what he had just done.

Juliet stared at his retreating figure, jaw slack in shock. Maybe years ago she would be jumping around girlishly, but she wasn't. Her head was too full of confused thoughts to make any conclusions. In fact, her mind yanked her in a completely different direction.

If she wanted to know who Batman truly was, she'd have to do as she'd promised. She would have to unmask him.

_**Afterword:**__** May I just say I am SO SORRY For the delay in updating! I would have done so sooner, but school really has decided to invade my life and be HORRIBLY rude and stressful. This chapter had no movie moments, but the next one will. This also set up the next chapter! It's also pretty short, but I just wanted to get SOMETHING up for you guys!**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ She is getting suspicious! And now she's come to a conclusion and a solution… we'll see how that will go! Thanks so much for the support and review!_

**Nymartian:**_ Unfortunately, no Juliet/Bruce in this chapter… But in the next one… hm… we'll see =D Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**ElfinCleona:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying it! I'm also glad you like Juliet's connection to Jonathan, it makes things interesting to figure out and such when I write it XD Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Yes, the Scarecrow! =D We'll see more of him! I really like the whole idea of the fact that Scarecrow shows up from time to time in Jonathan's daily life, like just before he puts on his mask in the scene with Falcone… I've tried to put some of those in here as well. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ Don't worry, she'll get into the action; she won't just sit around and be helpless! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**kindleflame5:**_ Hm… I wonder what will happen in the next chapter, especially with that last line…. =D I've been drafting the biggest event of next chapter so, so, so much, I'm trying to get it perfect! And when I post it (hopefully later today of sometime this weekend) I hope you'll like it! I'm really glad you've been enjoying so far! Thanks again!_

**garnet86:**_ So happy you like Juliet's character! I'm also glad you like her contrast of toughness and such and her relationships with other characters! Thanks so much!_

**Gamerlady123:**_ We see a bit of romance between the two here. He kissed her cheek! =D I bet he's got some crazy thoughts going through his head! And, God, War Horse… so touching and amazing! But so sad at times! Especially in the cavalry charge scene… but if you ever get a chance to see the play, try to see it, it's amazing. I haven't read the book yet either, but I've heard it's pretty good. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed!_

**graciegirl000:**_ We got some Juliet/Jonathan moments in here, but no Bruce/Juliet; those are reserved for next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and thanks again for the review!_

**And thanks to all who have read or added this to favorites or story alert, it means so much to me!**

_** Well, you guys, I really hope to get the next chapter up soon! I'm busy this weekend with tech rehearsals for my play, but I'm going to write every chance I can get! Thanks so much everyone! Review to let me know how you liked the chapter!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	8. Seven: Trickster, Trickster, How You Run

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any sense at all (the movies, comics, books, TV shows etc.) or any of the characters; I merely own my OC Juliet and her family._

Seven: Trickster, Trickster, How You Run

Gordon had only just finished dinner with his wife and child when he made his way to the door of his home, trash bag in hand. The early evening was rather humid, the distant flash of lightning in the sky lighting up the dark storm clouds, which made it seem as if night had come extra early. Thunder began to rumble menacingly and distantly, giving an ominous mood to all of Gotham. He walked down the porch steps and deposited the bag into the garbage can outside and turned to make his way back into the house.

" Storm's coming," Came a gruff voice. Gordon's head snapped over to the fire escape where he spotted Batman crouching down, eyes trained on him. Quickly moving to his door, he shut it, knowing that the coming conversation needed to be secretive. He moved back to the steps, leaning against the railing, glancing over at the masked man above him.

" The scum is getting jumpy because you stood up to Falcone," Gordon mentioned, keeping his voice quiet enough as not to alert anyone else in the proximity of the two. Batman nodded.

" It's a start. Your partner was at the docks with Falcone."

" Well… he moonlights as a low-level enforcer."

" They were splitting the shipment in two. Only half went to the dealers," He spoke in his gruff voice, effortlessly able to keep balancing on the railing of the fire escape. Gordon's brow furrowed as he looked up to Batman, confusion beginning to stir about in his mind. But if only half went to the dealers…

" Why? What about the other half?" Gordon finally asked.

" Flass knows."

" He won't talk."

" He'll talk to _me_." Gordon scoffed slightly and shook his head. He wondered if the masked crusader knew how badly Gotham City PD wanted to catch him. How much they'd love to bring him into the station, sit him down and pull off that mask.

" Commissioner Loeb set up a massive task force to catch you." He smirked a bit and looked up at him once again. " He thinks you're dangerous."

" What do you think?" Batman asked. Gordon looked off in thought.

" I think you're trying to help," Gordon said softly with a small smile. He turned to say something else, only to find that when his gaze was directed up at the fire escape, Batman was, once again, gone. His smile fell. " But I've been wrong before…" He turned and headed back into his house, shutting the red door tightly behind him.

Rain had begun to slip from the clouds as night began to close in. It fell in cold droplets, contrasting with the warm air, feeling soothing on the heated faces of the patrons that still walked the streets. Flass stood under the over hang of a building at a Falafel stand, waiting for his food. He sighed and muttered,

" Come on, I ain't got all night…" Once he received his food, he looked at the plastic box on the counter of the stand that held money. He lifted out a bill and put it to the side, taking a fifty-dollar bill, a twenty-dollar bill and a five-dollar bill, stuffing them into his pocket. The vendor looked at him in desperation and annoyance.

" Flass, I have kids to feed!" He told him, sighing.

" What, they don't like falafel?" Flass scoffed as he stuffed some of it into his mouth. He jogged out into the rain, heading into a darkened alley. He slowed his pace to enjoy his late meal when suddenly a sharp whistling cut through the air as something snagged around his ankle and yanked him upwards. Flass screamed as he was pulled up the height of one of the buildings, only finding himself to be looking to the face of the Batman. The cable around his ankle was secured to the building, and the Batman was controlling whether it dropped or held taught. He looked completely angered, his jaw tight, his brown eyes narrowed. Rain cascaded down his cowl, dripping onto his shoulders.

" Where were the other drugs going?" He demanded in a shout, voice even more cutting in its gruffness. He was shaking in anger, and Flass was terrified. He stared at the ground five flights below his head. He was letting out shouts of fright, the rain dripping into his eyes.

" I never knew! I don't know!" Flass told him, voice thick as he choked out the words. He felt like crying, and his voice betrayed that. " I swear to God!"

" _Swear to ME!_" The Batman yelled, letting the cable loosen, Flass dropping swiftly towards the ground. He screamed as he dropped three flights before the cable was pulled taught again. He was pulled back up. Batman knew that Flass was hiding the information; he was just being a stubborn ass. When he was face to face with the man again, he gripped Flass' shaggy hair, glaring directly into his eyes.

" I don't know! I-I never knew! They went to some guy a couple days before they went to the dealers!"

" Why?"

" There was _something_… something else in the drugs… something hidden!" Flass uttered shakily.

" _What?_"

" I never went to the drop-off point. It was in the Narrows! Cops only go there when they're in force," Flass stuttered.

" Do I look like a cop?" Batman questioned as a final response, releasing the man's hair.

" No-" Flass began, to say but broke off as he began to descend towards the pavement again, he screamed. As he plummeted downwards, he kept his eyes on the ground, thinking he was about to die. However, a foot or so away from the ground, his descent stopped and the whistling sound echoed out again as the cable released his ankle and he thudded to the ground. He stared up into the rain, no longer seeing Batman in the shadows, and he continued to lay there, groaning, a piece of Falafel still stuck to his upper lip.

OOOO

Juliet's feet were beginning to hurt. Badly. She'd been jogging around the darkened streets of Gotham, in the sheeting rain, for a good half hour or so. In two inch heeled boots. She figured she was going to have blisters and maybe some pulled muscles, but if it meant she could attain the information she wanted, it would be _completely _worth it. The humid storm air and the rain pelting down caused her silky shirt to cling close to her body. She cast heated and slightly panicked glances behind her. Of course, those were completely… well… fake. If she wanted to catch the attention of someone who was beginning to be rumored as a _savior_, and who had saved her once before, she had to be in trouble. And she wasn't about to go into a bar and pick a fight with the burliest and tallest man there, so acting was the next best choice. Rounding a corner, she stumbled, catching herself against the wall as she gulped in a breath, looked behind her and kept running.

At that exact moment, Bruce had been making his way across rooftops, keeping to the shadows, making his way towards the Narrows, to catch where the second half of the shipment was going. But, as he was about to leap to the next roof, he heard something clicking rather fast against the pavement below. Shoes. He faintly heard panting. He stopped and looked down, spotting a rather familiar soaked figure sprinting fast down the empty sidewalk. It was Juliet. She appeared panicked and kept throwing fearful glances behind herself. That couldn't be good. At all. He felt something twinge inside his chest, and he knew he couldn't let this pass, that he had to save her from whatever was causing her to run.

She made another loop to head back towards an abandoned warehouse and heard something whoosh above her. Glancing up, Juliet spotted a familiar caped figure just clear a gap between two buildings behind her. Hiding her smirk, she sped up, reaching the rusted doors of the abandoned building. She skid to a stop, doubled back and threw the doors open, disappearing inside.

Bruce jumped through a broken window, landing on the rickety floor with surprising grace. He straightened up and looked around. Nothing. It was probably the largest room of the entire warehouse, probably one of the safest places to hide, and there was nothing there. Juliet wasn't to be seen. The only items in the room were a metal chair with an uneven leg, scraps of timber, metal beams, chipped paint and coiled bits of rope and chain. Broken bits of glass from the shattered windows lay around the edges of the room; pools of rainwater were on the floor from the leaking roof and lack of window glass. It didn't seem right… he began to walk around slowly, mind processing everything he could.

Something suddenly skittered in the far corner of the room. Bruce spun on his heel and walked towards the shadowed part of the room, as cautious as a predator stalking its prey. But suddenly something snagged around his right wrist, tightening swiftly. He spun to the right to find no one. He saw a piece of rope in an almost noose-like appearance to it around his wrist, but as he was about to move to pull it off, a similar piece of rope tightened around his left, and both arms where yanked backwards as he grunted at the sudden force. He spun around, both hands now tied behind his back, and then he came face to face to none other than… Juliet. His brows furrowed in confusion. What on earth was she doing?

Juliet noticed in that moment his guard had dropped as he tried to make sense what was happening; she was surprised he hadn't tried to break the ropes around his wrists yet. She took the opportunity, however, to throw all her weight into him, using her shoulder to cause him to stumble backwards. Somehow, they both knew he wasn't about to actually fight back against her; he was _not_ going to risk hurting her in any way. So, Juliet kept shoving him backwards even as he sidestepped and dodged her.

" Stop," He finally said, breaking the silence.

" Sorry," She grunted, moving towards him again. " I can't." She paused. " And sorry about this." Juliet then threw her elbow into the side of his head with an apologetic look. He felt his mind reel for a moment, disoriented slightly by the blow.

The metal chair in the room rattled slightly as Batman was then tugged into it, loops of rope securing him to it. That was it for him. He began to try and break free. Had it not been for chain that was next secured around his chest, wrists and back of the chair, he might have actually accomplished his goal. Of course, both his ankles were then tied to the legs of the chair. He tried to catch his breath as he stared up at Juliet, who had turned away, hands pressed to her face.

Damp strands of wavy hair were plastered to the side of her face, molding to her cheeks. She paced slightly, her feet aching a bit, and she turned back to him, scrubbing her hands through her damp locks. She looked almost as if she was now doubting what she was doing.

" Look, if you just _tell_ me who you are, I won't do this," She told him quietly; walking over to where she'd tied him up. He resolved to say absolutely nothing, allowing the initial panic to set in. The situation wasn't looking to be in his favor at the moment, and he was wishing he'd actually listened to Alfred and been more careful about Juliet's suspicions. She sighed and shifted her weight to one foot, her hip popping to the side slightly. " You are _not_ making this any easier…"

Juliet was honestly a little bit scared. If the Batman didn't end up being Bruce, then the whole situation could become just a step more dangerous. If he _did_ end up being Bruce, which she was sure he was, then that would mean her boss, and the man she'd officially fallen for, was Gotham's masked crusader and that could possibly make things a bit awkward.

She crouched down beside him, balancing on her toes. She looked up into his familiar brown eyes and stayed quiet a moment before talking.

" Look, like I said, I have no intention of turning you in to the police. I just want to be able to thank the man who saved my life properly, and _please_ don't give the whole 'you'll never have to thank me' thing again, because that is _not_ how I operate," Juliet told him, voice turning stern at the end, that new-found strength shining through again.

Bruce's jaw tightened again and he looked off, no longer meeting her beautiful blue eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that she stood. She slowly, carefully, hesitantly, took the bottom of the cowl, but as she began to remove it she paused, beginning to second-guess herself. But then that part of her head that had been demanding answers for days told her to not stop when she was so close… Suddenly, Bruce felt the cowl quickly disappear, and his brown hair flopped down into his face as he dropped his head quickly.

_Well…_ He thought. _Looks like Alfred was right._

Juliet immediately recognized the dark brown hair that flopped messily out of the cowl. Slowly reaching out a hand, she softly brushed the hair out of his face and moved her fingers down to his chin. She crouched down in front of him and lifted his head slightly, looking right into the face of Bruce Wayne. Juliet's face remained blank a moment, just searching Bruce's face as he searched hers at the same time. His brows were furrowed slightly and black makeup surrounded his eyes to completely fill in the dark affect of the mask even when it didn't close all the way around his eyes. A tiny smirk suddenly tugged at one half of her mouth.

" I thought so…" She whispered. " And there is _no way_ I'm turning you in, Bruce." She told him. She stood and he felt her warm, gentle fingers let go of his chin. Despite the fact she was making herself stay calm, mentally she was freaking out. He was Batman. She was _in love _with Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire, who was also _Batman._ Life really enjoyed throwing curve balls at her didn't it? She felt her hands shaking and she could hardly take the mental overload she was dealing with at the moment. She told herself to keep calm and cool… it was the best thing to do.He watched as she walked away and his brow was furrowed. She didn't seem… all that upset. In fact, Juliet seemed a bit relieved.

" You're not upset," He said, dropping his Batman voice and talking normally. He felt the chain pull away and slither to the floor, and slowly all the rope began to be stripped away. Juliet laughed very quietly, mind still reeling and making sense of things.

" Not really. Well… the one thing I'm kind of upset about is the lying. Honestly, _Polo?_ There isn't even a Polo field in the close vicinity of Gotham, Bruce," Juliet told him, voice both teasing and allowing some annoyance to slip through. Despite the situation and how complicated everything was going to be from there on out, Bruce actually smirked and chuckled.

" That was _Alfred's_ idea, not mine. I told him it wasn't a good idea," He admitted, as he was now able to bend over and untie his ankles. He then paused as Juliet slowly walked back to face him again.

" So… You're the Batman…" She said. He sighed and stood, running a hand through his hair.

" Yeah. I am," He stated shortly, nodding once. Juliet, on impulse, stepped forward and punched his arm with all her might. He gave her a look; clearly questioning why she did what action she'd just carried out.

" _That_ was for basically lying to my face the day after you saved me. Although, I should probably be slapping myself for not realizing it was you from the whole… Kevlar suit…" She muttered, scratching the back of her head, some of her awkwardness creeping back into view.

" You said that you knew it was me… when exactly did you figure out it was me?" He asked, picking his cowl up from where it sat safely by the chair.

" Um… this morning actually… on my way to start errands for your party…" Juliet trailed off. " Well, I'm sure you probably need to go and keep our city safe, so I'll let you go back. But, of course, I keep true to my word. Thank you, Bruce Wayne, for saving me from that mugger. I'd probably be worse off if you hadn't stopped him." Bruce stopped and gave her a genuine smile.

" I wasn't about to let anything happen to you." Juliet looked down; damp hair falling in front of her hair to hide her blush. He then pulled the cowl back on and turned to head towards the window he'd jumped through earlier. As he crouched in the window, Juliet turned to look at him.

" Told you I'd unmask you," She said cheekily, smiling. A gust of wind blew hair into her face, and as she brushed it away, she stared at the window, blinking in surprise.

Batman was gone.

_**Afterword:**__** Wow. I cannot believe I finally finished writing that XD The ending of that last scene was literally REALLY awkward, and I'm sorry about that. I couldn't figure out a good way to end it, because obviously they had to say **__**something**__** to each other and it ended up being that jumble of a dialogue, so I apologize for that DX But, I hope the scene itself was satisfactory and everything will get better and more exciting now!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIEEESSSS!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter was exciting and okay! Thanks again for the review!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I hope this chapter was satisfactory! Now, there __is__ a reason she didn't kiss him yet, I found another scene for her to do that in, but beside that, I hope you liked it! And she did indeed tie him up XD With rope and chains… THAT is dedication! Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ I think that since she was already sure Bruce was Batman she was just trying to prove it… and her reaction probably surprised both of them XD Probably not what would happen in a real situation but, hey, its Gotham XD Weird things happen there. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!_

**Whyna Katran:**_ Yes, inner turmoil will be sure to ensue! XD And it appears that as Jonathan is beginning to finally realize he has feelings for her, she's beginning to let go of that crush she had on him… He might not take too kindly to that XD Thanks again for the review! _

**And thank you to those who have read and added this to story alert/favorites, it means so much to me, you have no idea!**

_**Well, that's it for this lovely chapter! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I know I did, my family kept with the tradition of watching a Christmas Story after dinner. God I LOVE that movie! Also, just a heads up, I might not be able to post next week, I have dress rehearsals for my play next week since its performing next weekend and my birthday is also the 29**__**th**__** (on a dress rehearsal of all days XD) So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay with me for the rest of the story! Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm a bit nervous about what you'll think… Thanks again everyone!**_

_**~Mary**_


	9. Eight: They Think No One Notices

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any way, shape, or form (film, book, comic, TV show, etc., etc…) I merely own my OC Juliet and her family. _

**Foreword: Hey guys! Sorry about late updates, life's been screwy with me lately; throwing in performances, auditions, call backs, homework, yearbook stuff, and the world in general just being thrown off. I've decided to keep this chapter nice and lighthearted, cause after last week; I think everyone needs a bit of light hearted-ness. I live fairly close to Connecticut and, I know everyone keeps saying this, but everyone there has my deepest sympathies and all my prayers.**

** But, anyway, all the heavy-hearted stuff aside, enjoy the chapter, and I hope you like it! Not much movie action going on, but it furthers the adorableness off Juliet/Bruce. Enjoy!**

Eight: They Think No One Notices

As Bruce made his way to the darkened, hulking shape of Arkham Island and the Narrows, his mind was not where it should have been. He should have been thinking of who was taking the drugs and what they were using them for and, more important to that situation, how he was going to stop them. But no, as the rain ran down his back and onto the ground, he was thinking of Juliet. He thought of the determination that held true to her word and also thought of how kind she still managed to be, even if she was more angry then she let on. He loved the smiles he gave her, the real ones, and the ones he always returned. Bruce had noticed in the time from when he first met and then to working together, there was something different about her than other's he'd met when returning to Gotham, and maybe it was the fact she treated him _normally,_ not like he was extremely rich or like he was someone who needed pity. He was just… just Bruce. And he appreciated that.

The streets of the Narrows were… well… to put it in obvious terms, _narrow._ Civilians walked around with umbrella's shielding their heads and in rain soaked clothes, making no rush to be in any particular place. The buildings were dilapidated and awkwardly placed, clothes lines strung between them with steam rising up from pipes. The shops were lit with dim lights of odd colors, some being of the yellow nature, others of a green one, giving a discoloration to the section of the city. Wires hung loosely everywhere, lamps dangling down to give extra light, the rain pattering of the metal coverings like beads falling to a wooden floor.

Bruce clung to the side of a building, using a pipe for support. The rain began to drip in his eyes, but he ignored the problem as he pulled out an ocular, raising it so it peered over the ledge into a seemingly abandoned apartment. Through what he saw in the lens, everything tinted green, he spotted a table and some chairs in the darkened room, and some papers lying about the dusty floor. As he scanned the rest of the room, muffled shouts came from the apartment next door, and it appeared to be a rather heated argument between a man and a woman. As the fight progressed, Bruce spotted an armchair, on which sat a pile of stuffed animal bunnies, just like Flass had described to Falcone.

A small clatter sounded as a window opened. Bruce looked to his left and spotted a little boy hop through the window of the apartment where the fight was taking place. He shot a glance inside, a distressed look on his face. His blond hair was short and was ruffled by the storm air as he leaned against the fire escape railing. Bruce turned his body towards the boy, holding onto the pipe with one hand. He could only guess that his parents were fighting, and by the tired look on his face, it wasn't the first time it had happened. The boy noticed the movement and looked over at him.

" It's you, isn't it? Everyone's been talking about you," The boy said to him without a hint of worry or fear in his voice. It was as if he were talking to an old friend.

" Get in here!" A man's voice shouted from inside. The boy looked at the window before his blue eyes flicked back to Bruce. " The other kids won't believe me."

_Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?_ Bruce thought as he folded up the ocular again, tossing it to him. The boy caught it with a grin and watched as the Batman pulled himself up to continue scaling the building with little to no effort at all.

When Bruce pulled himself onto the ledge of the apartment he needed to get into, he pulled the large double windows (they were more like glass doors) open before walking in, taking note of the state of the room. It was messy and empty, with mismatching furniture everywhere, including the armchair where the stuffed bunnies sat. He walked over and picked one up, examining it. The necks had been cut open, and as he began to pull some stuffing out… the door opened. There was a distinct click of a lock popping open, and Bruce dropped the bunny before dashing to hide.

Jonathan calmly stepped into the apartment with two other men, a briefcase in one hand and a flashlight in the other. His face was expressionless as he brilliant blue eyes scanned the room. He was dressed in his usual suit and glasses with an overcoat to fend off the rain, as if he'd only stepped out of work for a moment. His hair was only messed in the slightest, but it didn't affect any of the reasons he was there. He stared at the stuffed bunnies and blinked for a moment before saying,

" Get rid of all traces."

" Better torch the whole place," Said one of Jonathan's men.

" Alright," Replied the other, readying a gas can.

However, the Arkham doctor, sharp as ever, noticed something out of the ordinary. The windows were open. Rain was spattering into the room slightly with a breeze, and Jonathan stepped forward slowly as his cronies began to pour gasoline on the floor of the apartment. One man headed to the bathroom, leaving the notice of the other two men. Jonathan stood in the open windows, eyes narrowing. They shouldn't be open. In fact, they'd _never_ been opened before.

The man in the bathroom lifted the toilet cover, and just as he unzipped his jeans, he turned to look in the mirror… only to have his head smashed into it by a darkened figure. At the sound of shattering glass, Jonathan and the second man looked to the bathroom, as everything was silent besides the patter of precipitation. Jonathan quickly headed off to become better… _suited_ for the situation, leaving the second man to be the next victim. Said man light his lighter to see through the dark, but found that his arm was beaten down and then an elbow was shoved into his neck as he fell to the floor.

Bruce spun around to find Crane, only to find him right behind his back, a crude burlap Scarecrow mask over his face, overcoat now absent. Thrusting an arm out, a cloud of white spray puffed out from Jonathan's sleeve, hitting Bruce dead in the face. He sucked in a deep, choking breath of it, finding that his head was suddenly… fuzzy. He was seeing things that shouldn't be there…

He saw a swarm of bats briefly flap around him. He stumbled backwards as his body began to shake.

" _Aw…_ having trouble?" Jonathan asked in a mocking voice, which sounded distorted. Bruce believed he saw a bat clawing its way out of the mouth of the mask before speeding towards him. He flinched back, loosing his footing and falling to the floor. " Take a seat. Have a _drink._" The Scarecrow then splashed gasoline onto Bruce from a clear bottle. Bruce could only see flashes from that horrible, horrible night… he saw his parents' faces, his father's face…

" You seem like a man who takes himself too seriously," Jonathan said in a low voice as Bruce continued to be plagued by imaginary bats. He stumbled to stand, remembering his training… the bats… he saw bats… " Do you want my opinion?" Bruce looked at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, barely registering that he held a lit lighter. " I think you need to… _lighten up._" He tossed the lighter at Bruce, who all too soon caught fire.

Spinning around he ran through the open windows, half jumping, half falling off the ledge, hurtling towards the ground through the rain. His arms and legs flailed, as he couldn't control anything. He was not only hallucinating, but the fire was beginning to become too hot, and everything was melding together in a cruelly twisted, horrifying blur. He was scared. Deathly scared for the first time in a while. With a crack and a shatter, Bruce landed on a car before tumbling off onto the wet pavement, where he writhed around, trying to put out the flames. A small group of people were at the mouth of the narrow street, watching in confusion jus as he stood, flames extinguished. Smoke still rising off of him, Bruce stumbled a few steps before practically falling into an alley, landing weakly on his knees with a grunt. He looked up and managed to shoot his grappling hook upwards, making a good connection on the rooftop. Connecting the wire to his belt securely, he whizzed up to the roof, dragging himself to lie there. He groaned for a few moments, body throbbing and stinging, mind still muddled.

Lifting up his arm, Bruce clicked a button on a device, lifting to speak into it. He saw flashes of his parents dying, then of a cloud of bats… everything horrible and darkened.

" Alfred! Help me!" He said in a gruff and hoarse voice. He lay there, being pelted by rain, remembering the fear and sadness that night when he was a boy…

With a gasp and another vision of bats, Bruce suddenly found himself in the back of a car, spotting Alfred in the driving seat.

" Blood… take… take poison… poison… poisoned…" Bruce stuttered out in a daze. Alfred kept on driving, his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to see Bruce suffer as he did. Bruce continued to mutter 'poisoned' over and over again, till suddenly… he stopped.

Bruce's last coherent thought was a memory. He remembered lying at the bottom of the well at Wayne Manor as a boy, staring fearfully up at the light. His father slowly lowered himself down on a rope to come get him.

_ " Bruce…" Thomas had whispered. He took Bruce's wrist and then gently asked, " Why do we fall?"_

OOOO

Juliet arrived at Wayne Manor not too later after she'd received Alfred's call, which had only consisted of a few sentences; she'd been out the door with one shoe on and no coat at the mention of Bruce's name in Alfred's concerned voice. Not bothering to even knock on the door, she walked in, once again dripping with rainwater.

" Alfred?" She called out in a mild panic. She walked further into the house, hurriedly brushing strands of hair from her face.

" Miss Williams," Alfred said from the stairs. She rushed over as he waved her along.

" What's wrong with Bruce?" She immediately asked, worry lacing her voice.

" I'm afraid he's been poisoned," He said, prepared to explain Bruce's secret and ready to take what anger the younger man would give him once he awoke. She groaned and shook her head.

" Of course he's been poisoned, he's Batman…" She muttered as they continued to walk to Bruce's room. Alfred gave the woman a surprised look as silence washed over them, the only sound being their footsteps against the marble flooring. She'd just said Bruce was Batman. She knew. She caught his look and waved a dismissive hand. " I'll explain later, just tell me what happened."

Alfred explained the incident as best he could, mostly going off what plans Bruce had told him, and the distress call he'd placed to him. Juliet listened while they waited just outside Bruce's bedroom door, anxiously biting her thumbnail. When she asked why he'd called her, he replied with,

" You're one of the people I thought I could trust the most. Given your background in medical studies, I thought your presence beneficial."

" I barely have a medical history beyond studying psychology, and other basics," She informed quietly. Alfred nodded in confirmation that he knew said fact, opening the door.

" But you can help me monitor how he's doing and decide when we should call someone else in," He said, walking into the room. Juliet followed, spotting Bruce's passed out form in the bed. The blankets were pulled up to his chest, arms resting atop them. His face was contorted in what looked like fear or pain; sweat beading on his skin, hair messily flopping into his face. His chest rose and fell quickly, and he even twitched every once and a while.

" He's having nightmares," She murmured quietly as she joined Alfred at Bruce's bedside.

" He's been that way since I was able to get him in bed. In the car he mentioned being poisoned before completely falling unconscious…" Alfred said quietly as Bruce flinched again, causing the older man to let out a worried sigh, eyes still glassy. Juliet looked over at him and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

" We'll make sure he gets out of this okay. He doesn't have a choice, I'll personally slap him around if he doesn't," Juliet lightly teased, noting the Batman suit lying on the floor. " Do you want me to put that away?" She nodded to the suit. Directing his attention to it, he shook his head.

" No, I will. There is some tea on the stove, if you'd like some," Alfred told her. " You could use some to warm up." He nodded to her soaked attire. She gave a grateful smile before heading to get some tea; appreciating what warmth it would give her.

When she returned upstairs with a steaming mug, she sat in a chair that was beside Bruce's bed, watching him. Juliet wouldn't have imagined her night having gone in this direction. This morning she had been busily preparing for Bruce's birthday, during which she realized she'd fallen for said man and then she had affectively unmasked Batman, gone home, changed and was now sitting at the side of Bruce Wayne's bed, making sure he didn't die from being poisoned. All in all, not her typical day. She was extremely worried for him, and the fact that she was completely adamant on the fact she'd fallen for him, made her worry all the more. She wanted to know how he'd been poisoned and to how to help him and make sure he stayed in good health.

_Snap. Out. Of. It!_ She told herself tiredly, taking a large sip of the tea, promptly scalding her tongue. She let out a squeak of surprise, clapping a hand over her mouth. _Well, it definitely stopped my thought process…_

OOOO

By the time Alfred had finished putting away the Bat-Suit, it was nearing very close to two in the morning, and when he emerged from the secret door in Bruce's room, he found Juliet slumped in a chair beside the bed, asleep in her still wet clothing. With a small smile, Alfred found a spare blanket and wrapped it around her before sitting on the other side of the bed, preparing to watch Bruce through the night.

OOOO

The next day, Alfred and Juliet spent the majority of their time in Bruce's room. They ate together, each taking turns to bring things down to the kitchen or bringing them up. In turn of telling Alfred more about herself and her family, he told her stories of his life. He told her about when Bruce had fallen down the well on the Manor grounds, and how it had instilled the fear of bats in him. Juliet found she deeply enjoyed Alfred's company, and Alfred enjoyed hers as well.

That day ran mostly smooth. Bruce continued to seem to have nightmares, his skin was pale and still had a sheen of sweat on it, but both felt confident he was going to be okay. It was only after Juliet had returned with a few changes of clothes that they realized Bruce's condition was beginning to decline. His skin, still pale, also obtained pale pink blotches, his breathing rate increased dramatically and he began to shift listlessly in his unconscious state, as if he couldn't be comfortable in one position for too long.

" We have to call someone," Juliet finally said as they watched Bruce who was looking distressed, rolling onto his side with a groan.

" I think I might know someone who could help."

" Who?"  
" Lucius Fox."

OOOO

The second day Bruce had been unconscious, Mr. Fox had come by with an antidote he'd worked through the night to make. Once injecting it, Alfred pulled Mr. Fox out of the room to tell him exactly how this had happened; one more person would be trusted with Bruce's big secret. Juliet sat by the side of the bed still, having barely moved through the entire night. She watched as he slowly began to relax, not twitching as much as he had been.

Juliet gently reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from Bruce's face, her fingers just barely brushing his skin. Staring at his handsome face, she immediately knew this; he was going to break her heart some day. She'd fallen for the richest man in Gotham, who could get any woman he wanted by giving that charming smile and saying a few words in a hushed, seductive voice. The way he looked and dressed just made it seem like he belonged with a gorgeous super model on his arm. Juliet figured he'd go for those gorgeous, bold, stick thin women in perfume ads, not for his usually shy, slightly awkward, average personal assistant. But she still loved all the real smiles he gave her; not the relatively fake ones she saw him give all the Gotham socialites, but real genuine smiles. But even with that in mind, she wasn't about to up and leave just because of that. She'd already resolved to make sure to stick by his side and do whatever he needed her to, even if she knew, some day her heart would break because of the amazing man on the bed in front of her.

As Bruce shifted again, breathing picking up slightly, his hair fell back into his face, causing Juliet to reach of and brush it back again, this time resting her hand boldly on his cheek, gently running her thumb over his cheekbone. He slightly tilted his head so his cheek rested in her palm, and his breathing slowed as he relaxed again.

Alfred, who stood in the doorway, smiled at them. Something had come to his attention in the time Juliet had come into Bruce's life, and the funny thing was, they thought no one noticed. He saw how Juliet acted around Bruce; the way she treated him like any normal person, not a rich billionaire. He knew that she wasn't sticking around to use him, she truly saw past whatever façade Bruce would put on that day. And she'd sat by his bedside for hours, barely getting up for anything unless Alfred insisted with persistence. She treated him the way she felt towards Bruce. She treated him lovingly. Bruce constantly talked about Juliet; even if he was doing it subconsciously bringing up a point she had made to him. The moments they shared together always brought one of them to laugh and smile, and Bruce feared for Juliet's safety.

Alfred may be an old man, but he knew young love when he saw it. And, if they didn't see it yet, he'd be sure they did.

_**Afterword:**__** Oh, Alfred, how I love him! =D I really do love Alfred, he's PRETTY awesome! And Juliet looked over Bruce as he was unconscious! So sweet! Ahh, next chapter may get a bit sticky for all our beloved characters… Bruce is gonna have to tell Juliet who the Scarecrow is… O.O**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ Car chase scene is coming up soon! I'm glad you've been enjoying the story thus far! I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ I'm glad that you enjoy Juliet's character! I'm gonna say she knows some basic martial arts/basic self defense, because that's how she defended herself from the mugger earlier on. But I really like that idea of Bruce teaching her some more advanced stuff, I'll use that later on! =D And I have the first kiss planned very soon… Thanks again!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ YAY FOR UNMASKING! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you enjoyed this one! And your welcome for the review on your POTC story, I really enjoyed it! Thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ Yeah, she got impatient and decided to take matters in her own hands! Hope you enjoyed that last bit where Juliet was with Bruce and more scenes of them together are coming up! Thanks again!_

**ZabuzasGirl:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Guest:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and hope this one was okay! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I really like the idea of her driving the Batmobile/Tumblr; especially since she helped test it out when she was at Wayne Enterprises. I'll think about putting that in, but I think I might have her drive it at the end with Gordon to help take down the train bridge: I've been looking for something for her to do at the end, and I think that may work. Thanks for the ideas and the amazing reviews!_

**thepixieblonde:**_ Yeah, Alfred usually gets blamed XD But I love him, he's just… loveable and awesome. I'm glad you like her tying him to the chair, it made me laugh too XD Thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ Ahahaha, I might, but I have a pretty good idea of her driving it at the end to help take out Ra's, I hope that would be okay too! Thanks again!_

**SARAHBABE215:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks again!_

**And thank you to those who have read and added this to favorites/added to their story alerts. It means so much to me!**

_**Well, there goes that chapter! Been dying to get this written, I've just been so busy that life was all like 'no, you don't get to write!' Well, I'm on Winter Break now! WOO! MORE UPDATES! YES! This story gets updated the most 'cause I have so many ideas for it and it's the easiest to write for me. Well, next up on my list should be Sherlock or National Treasure, so if any of you read either of those, look out for an update! Thanks again you guys! You're all amazing!**_

_**And if I don't post too soon… HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

_**~Mary**_


	10. Nine: Driving While Drugged

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any way (the Nolan Trilogy, any other of the films, TV shows, comics, books, etc. etc.) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Juliet and her family._

**Foreword: This chapter proved hard to write, seeing as different people wanted different things to happen in the car chase scene… so… ever the people pleaser… I compromised! YAY! So, read the ENTIRE chapter before deciding if you hate the chapter or not. It's purposefully longer because I wanted to get EVERYTHING up to the ending of the car chase scene in so I appease everyone. Enjoy!**

Nine: Driving While Drugged

Bruce's brown eyes slowly opened to warm sunlight and the sound of birds singing… as well as the clinking of glass. He had his hand tucked under his head and he was on his side, facing the window. He peered down the length of the bed, and spotted a pair of familiar aged hands, stirring a seltzer tab in a glass of water. He shut his eyes as his head sleepily registered previous events.

" How long was I out?" Bruce inquired in a low, tired voice. Alfred removed the spoon from the glass, tapping it on the rim.

" Two days. It's your birthday," He informed. " Many happy returns." He held the glass out to him, which he took and slowly lifted it to his lips as he propped himself up on one arm.

" I've felt these affects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of… hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form," Bruce sorted out, shaking his head before lifting the glass to his lips again. The last voice he expected to there was Mr. Fox's as said man strolled towards the bed.

" You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne," Mr. Fox said with a faint smirk. Bruce's eyes widened as he spotted the man and he wondered what explanation he'd have to come up with this time…

" Juliet and I decided to call Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day," Alfred explained, nodding to the other side of the Bed. Bruce looked over his shoulder to spot Juliet, who still sat in the chair on his right. She gave a small smile to him. Bruce's head snapped back to Mr. Fox, who continued to speak.

" I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and protein-based catalyst."

Bruce's brows furrowed as he thought over Fox's words.

" Am I meant to understand _any_ of that?" He questioned. " Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote," Fox explained.

" Could you make more?"

" Plan on gassing yourself _again,_ Mr. Wayne?" Fox asked seriously. Bruce couldn't help but smirk.

" Well, you know how it is. You're out at night, looking for kicks… someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens…" He teased, earning a smile and laugh from Mr. Fox.

" I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now," Fox assured. He began to move towards the door. " Juliet, wonderful to see you again."

" Always, Mr. Fox," She told him, smiling at her former boss.

" Alfred, always a pleasure."

" Lucius," Alfred said in reply. Bruce eyed Alfred to see how tired he was. How worried it looked like he had been. He rolled onto his back and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

" Well, doesn't look like I'll have to hide anything from him any more," Bruce muttered.

" How are you feeling?" Juliet asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Bruce turned his head to meet her eyes and he took a moment to look at her before replying.

" Um… tired. My brain feels a bit foggy, but it seems to be clearing pretty fast," He admitted, setting his glass down on the bedside table.

" Don't try to do it again, alright? You scared the _hell_ out of Alfred and I!" Juliet scolded him rubbing her tired eyes. Just then a loud knock came from downstairs, which sent Alfred to go answer it. Bruce sat up a bit and looked Juliet over. She was wearing a black V-neck sweater and a pair of jeans, which was a first in the time he'd known her. And he had to admit; they didn't look half bad on her. She also looked tired, her eyes a bit red and her curly hair was messily pulled back into a bun.

" How long have you been up?" He asked, clearing his throat. She shrugged as she thought it over.

" Since last night maybe? I had to make sure that you weren't going to die in your sleep." She smiled at him. " We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Bruce chuckled.

" You didn't have to do that," He told her. She shrugged in what was supposed to be indifference but they both could tell she clearly she had definitely wanted to make sure he stayed safe through the night.

" So, you don't have to worry about your party tonight, everything is being taken care of; caterer is making food, decorators are here arranging flowers… you can just relax today," She told him, leaning her forearms on her knees. She smiled sweetly at him again. He smiled back and relaxed against the headboard.

" I know I can count on you, Juliet. Always can… Always will," He admitted softly.

A moment of quiet passed between the two before Juliet stood, and straightened out the hem of her sweater. Before she could tell herself no she quickly leaned down and put a hand on Bruce's cheek. She quickly kissed him, shutting her eyes. Bruce's eyes widened when her soft lips pressed against his. The kiss wasn't forceful or overwhelming, it was sweet and, dare he say, loving. A kiss that was soft and long enough to linger and make him think. When she slowly pulled away, Bruce noted a blush on her cheeks, and an endearingly shy demeanor had returned. She stood straight, letting her hand fall away from his face.

" Happy birthday, Bruce," Juliet said with a small smile before quickly walking out of the room, sending another glance over her shoulder, almost scared of what his reaction would be.

Bruce stared after her, surprised. He slowly lifted his fingers to touch his lips in a cliché manor. As he began to stand, he started to realize why he thought of her so often, why he was concerned for her wellbeing and bringing her up whenever he could. He didn't want her to be attacked by whatever person was after him, or even by that stupid mugger that randomly picked her on her way home. He wasn't just concerned for her as her boss, or just as her friend… he used to think about Rachel like that… in fact… Rachel hadn't even entered his mind in recent weeks. He grabbed a robe and tied it around his waist, as he finally seemed to admit what had been so blatantly obvious…

Could he have feelings for Juliet?

Rachel had been the one at the door, and was fiddling with something in her hand as she spoke with Alfred.

" You sure you don't want to come in?" Alfred asked. Rachel smiled and shook her head.

" I have to get back. I just wanted to leave this," She told him, holding out the gift in her hand.

" Thank you."

" Rachel?" Bruce asked as he started to come down the steps. He had changed into a pair of blue plaid pajamas and a blue robe and he was surprised to see his friend, whom he hadn't spoken to since that night at the hotel. She smiled slightly at him as he came down the steps towards her. Alfred, heading up the steps, handed him the gift.

" Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends," She teased him. " Must've been quite the occasion."

" It is my birthday," He reminded, looking back into the room he'd just passed through, eyeing the large 30 made from blue and white balloons. Juliet honestly tried to pay attention to everything. He grinned at her as he stopped a few feet away, holding the gift in his hands.

" I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I was just dropping by your present." Bruce's brows furrowed.

" You've got better plans?"

" My boss has been missing for two days… which in this town means I should probably start by looking at the bottom of the river," She said dully, with a rather deadpanned expression. Bruce let out a sigh.

" Rachel…"

Her phone rang.

" Excuse me," She said, reaching into her purse and removing her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID before clicking a button and pushing her hair back, putting it up to her ear. " Rachel Dawes… Who authorized that? Get Crane down there _now_. Don't take no for an answer. Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment on the judge's desk by morning." She hung up and shook her head.

" What's wrong?" Bruce asked with worry, especially after hearing Crane's last name.

" It's Falcone. Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch," She explained, shoving her phone back into her purse. Bruce shook his head.

" You're going to Arkham _now?_ It's in the Narrows, Rachel," He warned her. He didn't want his life-long friend to get hurt by going there so close evening. She looked up and put on a smile.

" You enjoy your party, Bruce. Juliet put a lot of time into it. _Some_ of us have work to do," She said in a strained voice.

" You be careful." Bruce's voice was soft and almost a whisper. She paused and gestured to her gift.

" Happy birthday."

As she ran out to her car, he pulled the ribbon off the box and tossed open the lid, staring at what was inside. He picked up a note, which read,

_Finders keepers_

He lifted the note and spotted an arrowhead. The _exact_ same one he and Rachel had fought over as kids the day that Bruce fell down the well. He smiled as he gently held it. He turned to head back up the steps as Rachel's car drove away, only to run into Juliet, who stood on the landing. She smiled at him and held up a gift of her own wrapped in dark purple paper and a black ribbon. She smiled.

" I thought I'd give this to you before I left," She said. He stared at her in confusion. Where was she going?

" You're leaving?"

" I'll be back before the party, I swear. It's just my friend Jonathan has been meaning to show me a project he's been working on, and since it's a few hours till the party starts, I thought that I would run down and see him. Also, he just called and said he had time to show me," She explained, drumming her fingers on the gift. Bruce felt his veins go cold.

" Jonathan… a… friend from school?" He asked slowly, fearing her answer.

" Yeah, Jonathan Crane, you know, from the Falcone case," She agreed. " I promise I'll be back before-"

" Juliet, he's DANGEROUS. He's the Scarecrow. He is up to no good!" Bruce said in a hushed tone, gently grabbing her wrist. Juliet's brow immediately furrowed as her mouth pulled down at the corners.

" What? Jonathan? Dangerous? I highly doubt that, Bruce," She told him, trailing off.

" I saw him, Juliet. He's the one who poisoned me. Crane is no good and he'll hurt you."

Juliet yanked her wrist from Bruce's hand and gave him an incredulous look. She shook her head and a disbelieving laugh passed though her soft lips.

" I'm sorry, I've known him far longer than you have. Do you even know him?"

" No, but-"

" Exactly! You have absolutely no right at all to tell me who I can and cannot spend my time with. He's a good man who I've known for years! And you're trying to tell me that _Jonathan Crane,_ the man who barely smiles, the man who has suck a lock on his emotions he can hardly make friends let alone _enemies _is the masked madman who's been rampaging through Gotham? I _hardly_ think so!" Her expression was clearly angered and her cheeks were turning red. He was guessing he was seeing that angry side Mr. Fox had told her about. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you at the party." She shoved the gift into his hands. " Happy birthday, Mr. Wayne."

Juliet stalked down the stairs and out the door as she pulled on her jacket, shaking her head. Bruce watched her leave, before curiously turning his eyes to the gift. He quickly tore off the paper to find a soft-cover book. The title read,

_Romeo And Juliet_

_By. William Shakespeare_

He flipped the cover open and read what was hand written on the front page.

_**Bruce,**_

_** While perusing through your books, I noticed a lack of Romeo and Juliet. I thought I'd get you a copy and maybe you'll enjoy it, without Shakespeare, I wouldn't have a name. It may be a tragic love story, but I don't think you can go through life without reading it. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Love, Juliet.**_

Bruce spun around and bolted up the steps. He was going to be headed there because of Rachel any way, but Juliet heading there as well made him run as fast as he could up the steps. Alfred caught up with an extremely determined Bruce.

" But, Master Wayne, the guests will be arriving," Alfred protested.

" Keep them happy till I arrive," Bruce told him. " Tell them that joke you know." He handed the two gifts to him on the last comment. He smiled and patted his arm before heading back to his room. Playing a few off-tuned keys on the piano, a door in the cabinets opened and he pushed his way through, running down a few sets of steps to a metal lift that he stepped into, pulling a lever that sent him downwards to the cave. He ran across the dirt floor barefoot to a cabinet and when he opened it, he stared at the Bat-suit, prepared to do what he could to get his friends back.

OOOO

Rachel drove her way to the eerie Arkham Asylum, where she then attained a visitors pass and stood in front of Falcone's cell. He was strapped to a chair and from the window in the door, Rachel could hear him mutter,

" Scarecrow…"

Her eyes were narrowed at him and she was extremely upset with Crane. When he arrived she wasn't about to keep calm with the man anymore. She'd been _more _than calm with him and this is what she had to deal with now.

" Scarecrow…"

Jonathan came walking down the hall, pulling on his glasses. He looked slightly unkempt; his usually perfectly arranged hair was ruffled and his tie was askew.

" Miss Dawes, this is most irregular," Jonathan said, his voice sounding strained. " I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the judge." He'd been waiting for Juliet to arrive when he'd gotten word that Rachel was down waiting to speak with him and though he refused, he was forced to come.

" I have questions about you report," She explained.

" Such as?"

" Isn't it _convenient_ for a fifty-two year-old man who has _no_ history of mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?" Her tone was accusatory and her eyes were as well when she glared at him.

" Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing _convenient_ about his symptoms," Jonathan replied in a carefully toned voice.

" Scarecrow…" Falcone muttered again.

" What's 'scarecrow?'" Rachel asked. He immediately replied with,

" Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor… usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case…" His eyebrow twitched, " a scarecrow."

" He's drugged?" Rachel inquired.

" Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside he was a giant. In here only the mind can grant you power," He explained. His blue eyes were piercing and he was trying to keep himself as calm as he could, which was beginning to become difficult.

" You enjoy the reversal…" Rachel suddenly realized.

" I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

" I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, _not_ in therapy." She began to march around him and he looked over his shoulder to watch her walk away. " I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, _including_ blood work. Find out _exactly_ what you put him on," She said as she stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the button. Jonathan stepped up beside her.

" First thing tomorrow then," He replied.

" _Tonight,_" Rachel stressed. " I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General." She stepped into the elevator and Jonathan slowly joined in beside her, pulling out a set of keys. He put one key in a keyhole on the button panel and turned it. He wasn't really expecting he'd have to do this, but his plans were drastically changing…

" As you wish," He deadpanned. The doors shut.

They stepped out in a darkened basement floor and Rachel looked around in confusion.

" This way, please," Jonathan said with a sigh, beginning to walk down the corridor. " There's something I think you should see."

Coming to a set of double doors, Jonathan pushed them open and stepped onto a platform, holding onto a railing. Rachel stepped up beside him and stared around in shock. Below them there were groups of inmates mixing things and then pouring them into open water mains… that they had gained access to by drilling through the floor.

" _This_ is where we make the medicine," Jonathan explained. " Perhaps you should have some… _clear your head._"

Rachel had already taken off running down the hall and back into the elevator. The doors shut as she tried to pound on all the buttons, none of which worked. When the doors _did_ open, Jonathan was standing there wearing his burlap mask, and when she tried to run away, he shoved her into the wall, promptly knocking her out. Sighing he picked her up and carried her down to the workroom. Just as he was about to dose her with the toxin… his phone buzzed. He checked it to find a text message from Juliet… she was waiting in his office.

It looked like Miss Dawes would have to wait.

OOOO

Juliet sat in a chair in front of Jonathan's desk, fiddling with her visitors pass that was clipped to the belt loop of her jeans. The office was tidy and neat with a bookshelf on the side that held a vast number of books. From the office windows she could see the Gotham skyline, which was just beginning to glitter with lights. Her head was honestly fine with being away from Bruce at the moment. One moment she kisses him and feels she's finally accomplished something for the first time in a week and then she ends up incredibly pissed off with him for insulting and blaming her closest friend for something completely horrible.

Just as she got too deep into her own thoughts, the door opened and a newly composed Jonathan stepped in. He gave a slight smile as he nodded to her.

" Juliet," He said in greeting. She smiled at him and stood.

" Jonathan. It's great to see you again," She told him. She nodded around the room. " Like the office."

" Thank you. You look lovely this evening," He mentioned as they left the office. She blushed slightly.

" Thanks." She ran a hand through her hair, taking in a deep breath. Ever the psychologist, Jonathan said,

" You're upset. What's bothering you?" She laughed slightly at her friend's inquiry.

" Just a fight with my boss, it's nothing really," Juliet assured him. Jonathan smirked a bit as they continued towards the elevators.

" Remember, we always have positions open here for great doctors like you. If you choose you'd like to participate in my project, it would be easier done if you worked here," He explained.

" Now lets here more about this mysterious project," She urged, smiling as they stepped inside the dim elevator. As Jonathan replaced the key again, he began to speak.

" As you know, I've always been fascinated with how fear affects the mind. Now, I discovered at my last job, that there is a way one can induce fear and observe the affects however severe…" They stepped out of the elevator and he led her to the cracked oak double doors, pausing before them. He looked at her. " With all my experiments thus far, the results are consistent. But I feel as though so much more could be done with it…" He told her as he pushed the doors open again. Slowly she followed him inside and peered down at the sight of the inmates brewing the 'medicine' as Jonathan had mockingly referred to it to Rachel.

" Jonathan…" Juliet trailed off, pointing to the inmates and the water main. He rose a brow in question. " What is this?" She asked shakily.

" This concoction can be used to induce fear… for one to see their _true_ fear, Juliet. It's beyond anything anyone has _ever _done before. I'm working with a man who has a view of spreading this across Gotham… think of it… a world where one sees fear around every corner… up above, down below… the mind will take over the body and will rule it. Just think of it, Juliet. _Think of it_," Jonathan said, smiling slightly. " You and I can make this happen."

Juliet stared around in shock and horror. It took her a moment to process what he had just told her. Something had completely changed about him now that she thought about it… He always seemed both dead calm and monotone, or completely sarcastic and a bit snide. That hadn't been the way he was in school. She looked at Jonathan and shook her head.

" No… Jonathan, no! No! You can't do this to _innocent_ people!" She protested in a strong voice.

" Innocent? How many innocent people are there in Gotham, Juliet? Like that mugger who attacked you, was he innocent?" Jonathan asked bitterly.

" No, but not everyone in Gotham is like that! I know so many people who are innocent! And the fact you've been doing this to… to _patients?_ That goes against everything doctor's stand for!" Juliet almost yelled. " What happened to you?"

" _Nothing_ happened to me…" He removed his glasses and glared at her. " But _you_ on the other hand… I would have thought you would have appreciated this… but I'm wrong." He sucked in a breath as his icy eyes hardened. " I'm afraid I can't let you go now."

Juliet shook her head and backed out of the room, bolting down the hall. She didn't even bother to get in the elevator, she knew there had to be stairs somewhere. She sucked in deep breaths as she stopped around a corner, looking around. She pressed her back against the wall and crouched down behind a broken cabinet. She heard shuffled footsteps. She peered around the cabinet to see Jonathan standing at the end of the corridor… but a burlap mask covered his face, something resembling that of…

A Scarecrow.

She stood up and continued to run, only to find that when she turned the corner, she tripped and the shoulder of her jacket snagged on a broken medical bed. She was yanked backwards, tearing her jacket and making her fall down. Jonathan loomed over her.

" Aw… here, let me _help…_" He said in a distorted and condescending voice. Jutting his arm out, a cloud of the fear-gas hit her in the face, making her cough and sputter before collapsing, wincing away from his figure as he stepped closer. Jonathan scooped her up in his arms, noting the delirious look on her face.

He carried her back to the workroom and set her down on a platform, inmates and henchmen alike gathering around. Rachel was leaned up against the platform, still unconscious and with her hands tied. He stared down at her, cocking his head to the side. She seemed to be fighting to hold onto reality, pushing her fears away… She was too strong, too resilient.

_I should have known… you're too stubborn aren't you, Juliet? _Jonathan snidely thought to himself.

" Who else knows you're here?" He asked her. She looked up at him and flinched away again, noting that she saw flames sliding across the mask and around the eyes. Yes, she was afraid of fair; not like candle flames or small, controlled fires in fireplaces, but raging, out of control fire that burned and killed in an instant. " _Who knows!?_" Juliet curled up on her side, shaking her head. She could still make out what he was saying… still managing to stay barely coherent…

The lights switched out. Jonathan whipped off his mask and looked around, running a hand through his hair. He chuckled and smirked.

" He's here…" He said softly, crouching down a bit.

" Who?"

" The _Batman_," Jonathan replied, articulating the name slowly and clearly. The men readied their guns and aimed them at the ceiling.

" What do we do?" Asked a thug.

" What anyone does when a prowler comes around…" He looked over at him and gave the man a look as if it should be obvious. " Call the police."

" You want the cops _here?_"

" As this point they can't stop us…" He ran his tongue over his teeth as his icy eyes continued to look around. When he spoke again, his voice became louder. " But the _Batman_… has a talent for disruption! Force him outside, the police'll take him down. Go!"

" What about them?" The thug nodded to the two women. Jonathan sighed slightly as he eyed Juliet.

" I'll give the DA's assistant a concentrated dose. Miss Williams was given a concentrated dose… she won't last long. The mind can only take so much. Pity, too. She could have been so useful…" He gently ran a hand down her cheek before spinning around. " Now go!"

" The things they say about 'im… Can he really fly?"

" I heard he can disappear!"

" Well…" Jonathan trailed off, smirking. " We'll find out… won't we?"

Glass shattered somewhere above, and the men all aimed their guns to the direction it had come from. A clang echoed from the opposite direction, causing them to spin around again. Sounds began to sound for everywhere, making it seem the masked crusader was everywhere at once… Then suddenly, a dark shadow landed behind one thug, who spun to shoot, only to find his arm in an iron-tight grip. A second man turned and aimed, but Batman shot his foot using the other thug's gun, causing him to fall. Knocking out the first gunman, Batman spun and tackled a man with a Tommy-gun, able to yank him up into a dark corner, seemingly sailing through the air.

Batman appeared again on the stairs, shoving yet another thug down, promptly making the man unconscious. Two more men found themselves beaten down and then a suit-jacket covered arm lurched out. He caught the arm and spun around, kicking the doctor into a kneeling position. He ripped off the mask and the crazed looking man gasped for breath. He grabbed Jonathan's hair roughly with his hand as he spat,

" Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" He broke one of the canisters in his sleeve and held his arm close to his face. A cloud of gas engulfed Jonathan, making him cough and gasp. Hauling him up, Batman slammed him up against the side of a staircase and grabbed his throat. " What are you doing here?"

Jonathan stared in horror at the sight in front of him. He saw a large black demon with a tar-like substance oozing from its mouth as it growled out his name.

" _CRANE!_ Who are you working for!?" Taking a moment more to stare at the sight before him he whispered,

" Ra's. Ra's al Ghul…"

" Ra's al Ghul is dead! Who are you working for!" Jonathan didn't reply but only stared wide eyed at him, mouth agape. He sucked in a breath before saying in a shaky tone,

" Dr. Crane isn't here right now… but if you'd like to make an appointment…" As sirens wailed outside, Batman swiftly knocked Jonathan's head into the cement wall, letting him drop down. He quickly turned to the two women in the room. Rachel was unconscious and Juliet seemed to be trying to hide herself from everything, her arms crossed over her eyes, her legs curled into her chest. Bruce quickly picked up Rachel, bringing her upstairs and resting her on a landing before hurrying back to get Juliet.

" _Batman! Put down your weapons and surrender! You're surrounded!_" Came a voice over a loud speaker as he arrived back in the basement. Juliet had her head lolled backwards and her eyes were shut and her breathing was choppy. He gently pushed the hair out of her face before he equally as carefully slid his arms under her legs and back, picking her up. Bruce walked as smooth as he could to bring her back to the staircase he'd left Rachel on. Every now and then she'd seem to try and wake herself up, but would only fall limp against him again.

He carefully placed her on the ground beside Rachel and touched her cheek.

" Juliet…" He asked softly. Her head turned in his direction, registering his voice. " Juliet can you hear me?" With no audible response, he could hear someone coming up the steps. He dashed to the railing to spot Gordon making his way up, gun at the ready. Securing a cable up above him, Bruce dropped and grabbed Gordon before shooting back up. They landed on the landing just beside the two women and Gordon's eyes widened.

" What's happened to them?" He immediately asked. Bruce pointed to Rachel.

" She was knocked out and should be able to come to any moment now." He pointed to Juliet. " Crane poisoned _her _with an psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin. She appears to be trying to fight it off, but it can only be a matter of time before she completely succumbs," He explained in a gruff voice.

" Let me get them down to the medics," Gordon said as he holstered his guns. Rachel began to stir and her brows furrowed. She groaned and touched her head, and Gordon immediately began to help her sit up.

" They can't help Miss Williams… but I can." The renovation lights flipped on as SWAT began to come up the stairs. " Get them downstairs. Meet me in the alley on the Narrows side." Bruce clicked something in the heel of his boot, which then turned red and started to emit a high-pitched dinging.

" I don't understand how he could have done this…" Gordon said, referring to Crane as Rachel continued to sort out the situation in her mind-boggled stupor.

" Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden inside Falcone's drugs, and they're dumping it into the water supply," Bruce explained.

" Wha… what was he planning?" Gordon asked in shock. The younger man shook his head.

" I don't know."

" Was he working for Falcone?"

" He mentioned someone else. Someone worse." He turned his attention to the shifting Juliet. " I need to get her the antidote before the damage becomes permanent." He scooped her up again, and Gordon helped Rachel stand.

" Do you think you can walk?" Gordon asked her quietly. She nodded and rubbed her head as Bruce let the policeman take Juliet from his arms. " How long does she have?"

" Not long."

A loud screeching noise became heard and Gordon looked around in confusion, Rachel looking around as well.

" What is that?" He asked.

" Backup," Bruce replied.

Hundreds of bats burst into the Asylum, breaking windows and blinding the SWAT officers. It gave enough cover for Rachel and Gordon to sneak past them with Juliet in his arms.

Dropping the transmitter to the lowest floor, Bruce then dropped through a swirling tunnel of bats, holding his cape out to slow the fall. He landed gracefully on the bottom floor and then jogged down a hall of inmates cells, looking for the right door. He spotted the perfect one and used a small explosive device to blow the lock open. He flung the door open and stepped inside, throwing another one at the window in the room, promptly blowing a hole in the wall, allowing him an escape.

" Excuse me," He said to the two inmates in the room, who just stared at him as if he was a figment of their imaginations.

Outside, Gordon led the panicking Rachel to a side alley as Juliet opened her eyes and tried to weakly push Gordon away.

" What happened to her?" Rachel demanded.

" She's been poisoned," He said as an easy explanation. Rachel's eyes widened.

" _What?_ Shouldn't we get her to the EMT's?"

" They can't do anything, but I have a friend who says he can help her."

" How is she?" Bruce's gruff voice asked. They spun around as he walked over.

" She's fading, we gotta go," Gordon said. Bruce took her into his arms as Rachel gaped at the man in black.

" _Him?_ He's the man your trusting!?" She asked in shock. The Batman may have saved her once, but she wasn't about to trust some masked stranger with her friend's life.

" Yes! Now we have to go or she'll die! I'll get my car," Gordon said, facing the opposite end of the alley.

" I brought mine!" Bruce called out, marching towards the back of the alley. Juliet, with sudden force, shoved against his chest.

" You…" She muttered. He looked down in surprise.

" Juliet?" He asked softly. Her head lolled to look at the pavement.

" Put me down…" When he didn't make a move to she almost growled, " _Put me down!_" She swung her legs out of his grasp and weakly held his shoulders as her feet hit the ground. She began to stumble towards the Tumbler, throwing a hand out to steady herself on the hood. Juliet's head snapped up to stare at Bruce with an almost frighteningly stern expression. She had tried to push past her panic-controlled stupor, and she was just managing to keep herself on teetering on the edge of complete panic. She didn't know how… but she was.

" _I_ am going… going…" She pressed her face into her arm, shuddering and sucking in a breath. " Going to drive this… this… thing… you barely know h-how… I don't _care_ what you say, _to hell with you at the moment_, I can keep myself… sane enough… for that long…" She muttered, throwing the door open and dropping inside. Bruce made to protest but as the door slammed shut, he shook his head as one thought passed through his head,

_She'll either get us caught or kill us._

Rachel was still sputtering about the fact Gordon was trusting the masked man, and Gordon felt his brows pull down in confusion.

" Yours?" He asked as a delayed reaction.

Bright lights flooded the street and Gordon and Rachel spun to see the Tumbler speeding towards them. They jumped to the side as it exited the alley, running over the side of a police car. No one was sure if it was intentional or not, not even Juliet who thought she hadn't seen it there a moment before. The roof was crunched in but the two officers inside were unharmed. Gordon stared at the vehicle that sped off.

" I gotta get me one of those…" He muttered to himself, earning a disbelieving look from Rachel.

One of the cops inside the crushed car was trying to make a report on what had just happened as cars sped after the Batman.

" He is in a vehicle!" The officer said into a microphone.

"_ Make and model?_" Came a muffled reply.

" A black… _Tank._"

Juliet swerved onto a main street, and Bruce honestly wondered why the hell he was letting this happen. Did he hit his head on something earlier? No, he figured he was still having judgment affecting side-affects from the toxin and maybe the antidote… yeah that was why. Had to be…

He had no idea how she was managing to dodge citizens cars, cop cars and make hair-pin turns as she made occasional gasps for air and shut her eyes for at least seven seconds to regain clear vision, which would blur and morph. She led the Tumbler through a glass wall and sped onto a bridge. Cop cars were on their tale and a helicopter swooped overhead, ready to keep track of them with the spotlight. As she swerved slightly and her shoulder twitched, Bruce grabbed her arm gently.

" Juliet, you need to stop," He told her.

" No!" She insisted, shaking his hand off. Apparently the toxin was also making her all the more resistant to the requests he made…

They swerved onto a side street, only to be blocked in by squad cars and buildings. Making a dangerously sharp left-hand turn, Juliet turned them into a parking garage, snapping one of the safety bars to stop cars from entering before paying. One of the workers in the booth looked down at his cup of coffee as if someone had put something in it that was causing him to see things.

" Juliet what are you doing!?" Bruce demanded as he noted she was driving for the roof.

" Shortcut!" She replied.

When the emerged on the roof, Juliet stopped the Tumbler at the cement barrier that was the edge of the building. She slammed it into reverse, backing up the length of the roof and squeezing in between two normal cars. Cops surrounded them with sirens wailing and lights flashing. She pulled forward and revved the engine, beginning to hit a few buttons.

" _Turn off your engine, step away from the car!_" A cop said over a loud radio, stepping out of his squad car. Panels on the side began to lift up and shift and Bruce only just realized what she was about to do.

" The toxin is affecting your thinking-"

" Oh no it's not," She said in a low voice, eyes becoming bleary as the Tumbler's computer said,

" _Weapons System: Activated._"

The driver's seat slid slightly to the right and then shifted forward into a small slot that let her see through to where she was aiming with more ease. She clicked two buttons and two explosives were fired, tearing a hole in the cement barrier. Then, speeding across the roof, the Tumbler jumped the gap between the parking garage and to a tiled building roof. As that roof came to an end, they leapt onto the highway again, the drivers seat coming back to normal. They went into the underpass, another group of cops following. Using an area of construction to dodge cars, Juliet broke through metal gates and boxes before smashing through more cement with a crack, leaving two more wrecked cop cars behind them.

The vehicle accelerated, and she dodged cars, just barely managing to evade the cops… who soon caught up again. A small monitor allowed them to see behind them and before Juliet could have any time to think anything over, Bruce reached over and pushed something above her head, which released small chains of explosive devices… promptly flipping over the nearest squad car, blocking the rest in the underpass.

Juliet's resolve was slowly weakening and her breathing was heavy and becoming slower. As they hit the open rode and were flooded in the search light again, she hit a few buttons which made the Tumbler's headlights go out and then decelerate, dropping into the darkness of the night, the rumble of the engine becoming softer as well.

" _Stealth mode activated._"

" Juliet…" He asked softly, reaching out to gently place a hand on her shoulder. Swallowing heavily, she didn't make a move to shake him off, but instead swerved around the cop cars, gaining the head way again as she switched stealth mode off. She made a sharp turn through a barrier that none of the cop cars could follow through and through a gate, off into the dark, where they hit the forest.

Bruce made Juliet stop the Tumbler as she slowly began slumping forward in her seat. The roof opened up and he quickly shifted their spots, Juliet falling limp against the passengers seat. He wondered if Alfred had told her about the secret road to the hidden entrance to the caves beneath Wayne Manor while he'd been out, seeing as she'd been able to direct them there perfectly… or maybe it was a completely random happenstance that worked out in their favor. Either way, he sped off, panic setting in as Juliet stared out at the trees, her eyes drooping shut.

" Just hold on!" He said in a panic.

" Bruce…" She muttered, head falling against the seat as he kicked on the afterburner, which gave them more speed. Bruce noticed Juliet's now unconscious form and he shouted,

" _JULIET!_" In hopes to wake her up.

The Tumbler jumped the cap between the ground and through the air and into the caves. Bruce stopped it and the top opened, letting him leap out and run for a nearby desk. A silver canister sat there with a blue sticky-note that read,

_Master Wayne, this arrived from __FOX__._

_ ~A_

He opened the top and found four vials. He pulled one out and rushed back to the Tumbler, swooping through the air with the aid of his cape, landing on the hood. He carefully took her arm and pressed the needle into through her sweater and into her skin. A small hiss emitted and once the vial was empty, he removed it. He lifted her out of the seat and carefully brought her further into the caves. He set her on top of a cold metal table, watching as her breathing began to ease up. Bruce felt relief wash over him as her fingers stopped trembling and how her face relaxed.

Removing his cowl and rubbing off the black paint from around his eyes, he sighed and stood over her, ready to watch over her till she woke.

_**Afterword:**__** Wow. That was the LONGEST chapter for the fic yet! I hope it was worth it and you all liked it! I was going to divide this chapter in two, but thought it would make more sense to keep all of this together, you know?**_

_** Well… hope that little compromise was… okay. I know it seems a bit weird… a drugged girl driving madly through Gotham streets in a super-vehicle… oh well, I'm an odd person with odd compromises in mind XD And I'm no good at writing car chase scenes… so… sorry 'bout that!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Alfred=Awesomeness. It's so true. The next chapter will open up with Bruce looking over Juliet in the same way =D I like sweet little scenes! And I AM looking forward for an update of your PotC story! Can't wait to see what happens! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101:**_ I hope you like the chapter! And thank you so much for reading over the early stages of this chapter the other day, it gave me motivation to keep writing it! Thanks again!  
_**kindleflame5:**_ Hope the fact she was drugged while driving was okay. It still shows that she had mad driving skills! Hope it wasn't too weird though… but I don't think anyone's written something like this that way so… hope it's good in that sense! Thanks again for the idea and for the reviews!_

**Nymartian:**_ Bruce got a kiss when he woke up. I've been planning that for forever. XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**thepixieblonde:**_ It appears Bruce might be realizing his feelings for Juliet. And Juliet just got betrayed by Jonathan… =( We'll see her reaction to that in the next chapter. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**omnomchocolate:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying the story and their relationship! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**Alexstarlight18:**_ Juliet was, indeed, more in trouble than Rachel! I made that little Tumbler-driving compromise to make both sides happen… cause I liked both ideas XD I hope you liked it! Thanks again!_

**ILuvOdie:**_ I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ Alfred is the best. Period. XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ I'm sorry for not replying to your PM, I've been so busy lately… but I red it over and it was one of the reasons I decided to make the compromise along with the fact that I liked both ideas… Also, I'm glad you've been enjoying the story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to those who have added this to favorites/story alert! It means a lot to me! I like to know people enjoy my writing as much as I enjoy writing it!**_

_** Okay, so, I would have posted this last night had I had time to finish it…**_

_** But I saw Les Misérables. May I just say… THE FEELS! Oh, God I cried too much… Anyone else know how I feel? Uhg, so beautiful but sad… I have yet to make a post about it on my Tumblr. OH. That reminds me, I DO have a Tumblr, the same username as my fanfic penname. SO, should you feel the need to randomly see what I post and repost, go check it out.**_

_** Let me know what you think about the chapter! Thanks again you guys!**_

_**~Mary**_


	11. Ten: Complications

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any way, shape or form (film, TV show, comics, books, toys, etc. etc.) or any of the characters. I merely own my OC Juliet and her family._

Ten: Complications

Bruce noticed in the time Juliet was unconscious, that her face was basically the epitome of peaceful. She was completely and utterly relaxed and the only time that her expression ever changed was if her brows creased because of some thought that passed through her head or if the corner of her mouth twitched in either a smile or a frown. He realized he liked how her hair curled, which he preferred rather than it being straight, and how even though it was tangled it didn't seem a mess. Bruce was honestly nervous about her; he'd heard Crane say that the dose of gas that she'd received was, as he said, concentrated and would kill her. He shook his head as he recalled Juliet's kind words about him earlier, believing he didn't deserve the kindness she had been giving him.

Suddenly, her brows furrowed and it creased her forehead deeply. Her pleasant blue eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned as she tried to push herself up using her arms, which only let her sit up a bit, causing her head to spin. Bruce immediately put an arm behind her shoulders to help her sit up, her red shoes lightly thumping against the table as her legs shifted. She blinked her eyes as she tried to clear the drugged fog from her head.

" Are you alright?" Bruce asked, his tone clearly worried.

" I… I'm not… I-I'm not… not sure…" Juliet trailed off, wincing as a sharp headache began to pound behind her eyes. " Oh… no… no I don't… don't think I am…"

" Here, let me help," He said as he slid his arm around her waist to help her sit on the edge of the table. She leaned forward and rubbed her eyes as she continued to shake the off feeling one got after being drugged. She looked up and around the cave at the bats that hung on the ceiling and fluttered from spot to spot. Somehow, she managed a smile.

" So… is this where you go… _spelunking?_" She teased weakly. Bruce chuckled and nodded, looking around. Oh the lies he'd made…

" Yeah… my spelunking cave…" He gently rubbed her back as she winced again from the headache. She once more managed to pull out another smile and chuckle as well.

" More like… _Bat_ cave…" She whispered. Nodding, Bruce let out a laugh as he watched her. She seemed definitely better than she had been in the Tumbler, but she definitely seemed dazed. She began to scoot more towards the edge of the table, apparently ready to stand.

" Are you sure? If you need a moment, take it," Bruce said softly. She rolled her eyes.

" I'm sure I'll be fine…" She trailed off. He took her arm and draped it over his shoulders and tightened his hold on her waist to help her stand. She wobbled and leaned into his side, which caused him to look down at her. He eyed her bright red shoes that contrasted with her dark outfit, but they also had one or two inch heels, which made his eyebrow quirk.

" I don't think those shoes will help you."

" Don't worry about it…" She weakly chuckled. But her face fell more as she remembered what had happened… remembered _who_ did it to her… " J-Jonathan… h-he… Oh my God… _Dammit,_ I should have… fought back… should have… listened to you…" Her voice got progressively softer as she talked, another bout of exhaustion coursing through her.

Bruce felt her weight shift as she began to slip towards the floor. He quickly held her to his side as her eyelids began to droop again.

" Whoa!" He exclaimed softly. He slid his free arm under her legs and scooped her up, beginning to carry her bridal-style. Her head rested against his black-clad shoulder and her other arm quickly came to join her other around his neck. " Juliet, just rest okay? Jonathan's locked up, it'll be okay. Just rest…"

Juliet had never felt so… odd. She felt the most exhausted she'd ever been, but she wanted to stay awake. She felt like she ached at every joint, but she admittedly liked the feeling of Bruce holding her. Deciding not to think too much on it, Juliet shut her eyes and let exhaustion take over. Bruce brought her back up to his bedroom and gently placed her on the bed, removing her torn jacket. When she felt her back on the mattress, she pulled her eyes open to stare up at him.

" Thanks… for saving me _again,_" She whispered. " I should have listened to you…" Her tone slipped into one of regret, her brows beginning to knit together.

" Don't beat yourself up about it, just rest. And again…" He boldly (in his opinion) brushed hair from her face. " You don't need to thank me." As he turned to go to the door and call for Alfred, he heard her say,

" Yes, I do…"

Looking back at her, he saw her already asleep.

Alfred appeared down the hall and Bruce waved him over.

" Alfred, I need you to look after Juliet, she was poisoned by Crane," Bruce whispered. " I need to get an antidote to Rachel so she can give it to Gordon, it's the only way any of this'll work out."

" But, Master Wayne, guests will be arriving soon," Alfred once again protested in a hushed voice.

" I won't be more than a half hour, I promise. Now, just watch after her, please," Bruce said before rushing back to grab his cowl and the antidote.

OOOO

Rachel, who had been taken home by Gordon, was resting in bed, her eyes shut, a small icepack pressed to the side of her aching head. All the lights were off in hopes to help the pounding in her head from being slammed into a wall. She attempted to keep her thoughts as blank as possible, focusing on breathing rather than the nights events. She groaned as another sharp pain added to her headache.

She was roused from her restful state when something shifted in the corner of the room. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up, brushing a strand of straight hair behind her ear. Looking to the darkened corner of the room, she spotted the last form she wanted to see. Batman. Rachel shot up from her bed and stumbled across the room, pressing her back to the wall.

" Where's my friend?" Was her immediate question.

" Safe." His gruff voice echoed through the room as he stepped forward.

" Safe _where?_"

" A friend."

" Be more specific!" She demanded, glaring at the masked man. He answered with silence. " I need to know where she is! How am I supposed to know that my friend isn't lying dead in a gutter somewhere with your mark carved in her skin?" Maybe her muddled mind was causing her to be overdramatic, but she was too heated to care.

" I saved you both once. I didn't hurt her. I promise you," He replied.

" Why should I take your word on thi-"

" I need you to listen, and to do something for me. It could save hundreds of lives."

At the mention of hundreds of lives being saved, the reasonable part of Rachel's brain made her stop her mini tirade and stare at him. He walked towards her, holding out three sets of the antidote.

" Bring this to Gordon, tell him he needs to inoculate himself. Take one for yourself as well, this will keep you safe from Crane's fear gas," He explained.

" But… the cops got him…"

" He may be working with someone else… someone worse, more dangerous. Do this to protect yourself and others. Trust me."

It took Rachel a long moment of staring at the gloved hand that offered her the antidote.

" My friend is safe? Alive?" She asked one last time.

" She's safe. She's been inoculated and is being monitored, rest assured she'll be safe," He assured her again.

" Where's Gordon?" Rachel asked in a means of agreement.

" Should still be in the Narrows."

" Is Sergeant Gordon your friend?" She inquired of Batman, slowly taking the antidotes.

" I don't have the luxury of friends… Now, remember, one for yourself, and give the other two to Gordon; one is for himself, the other is for mass production."

She stared down at what was now in her hands and sighed.

" I'll get it to him as fast as I…" She broke off as she looked up and saw that Batman was gone, and she was once again alone in her apartment. She took one of the antidote needles and, sucking in a deep breath, injected it into her arm.

OOOO

Bruce ran back into his room wearing a long sleeved black shirt and loose black cotton pants, knowing he had very little time to get ready for the party. Alfred walked in, holding a pile of clothes.

" Here you are, Master Wayne. I advise you dress immediately and appear to your guests as soon as possible," Alfred told him in an even tone as Bruce took the clothes. Bruce looked over at Juliet, who was calmly sleeping with an extra throw-blanket draped over her.

" How's she been?"  
" She's a trooper. Been resting since the moment you left."

" Good… Good."

After Bruce changed in a separate room, he came back to find Alfred re-tucking the blankets around Juliet, very much like he'd done when he was sick as a child, causing him to smile. The old butler clearly liked the young-woman, smiling whenever she arrived and chuckling when she joked around. And he did have to admit he'd been nervous when he discovered Juliet's predicament, giving him one more thing to add to the long list of worries Bruce had managed to compile in less than a month. The two walked into a separate room as Bruce finished buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

" Damn bowties…" Bruce muttered as he began to fumble over tying the aforementioned piece of apparel. Alfred walked over with a silent sigh, taking the dress-jacket and draping it over his arm. Alfred had been thinking of the increasing danger of Bruce's self given mission and how sick he felt every time he went off to fight criminals and save the day. He'd promised his parents he'd always take care of Bruce no matter what, and he was going to be sure of that… he was too much like a son to loose him.

" When you told me your grand plan to save Gotham, all that stopped me from calling in the men in white coats was when you said it wasn't about thrill seeking," Alfred admitted to Bruce.

" It's not," Bruce agreed, fixing the top button on his white button down before going back to tying the bowtie.

" What would you call _that?_" Alfred practically demanded, pointing to a television in the corner of the room that had been turned on, the volume softly flowing into the room.

Footage of the Tumbler chase on the highway played, showing as the armored vehicle swerved around cop cars, and Bruce had to mentally smirk at Juliet's driving skills.

" Damn good television," Bruce replied, looking away.

" It's a _miracle_ no one was killed!" The older man's voice was stern.

" First off, I wasn't driving, it was Juliet; she was drugged and barely had time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred, she wasn't making great decisions," He informed, once again having to stop the progress of his tie to straighten out hemlines and wrinkles. He moved the straps of his suspenders onto his shoulders, keeping his eyes straight ahead to stare at the wall. Alfred huffed a breath, clearly not believing Bruce's truthful story.

" You're getting lost inside this monster of yours." Alfred stepped behind Bruce to help him slide on his jacket.

" I'm using this _monster_ to help other people, just like my father did," Bruce replied.

" For Thomas Wayne, helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone, including himself."

" It was _Juliet,_ Alfred, she was _dying,_" He shot back, face stern.

" There was a time you talked about Miss Dawes in that way," Alfred pointed out smoothly. Bruce's brows furrowed as the stern look on his face stayed.

" I have no idea what you're talking about, Alfred. Now, I need you to at least go to Juliet's apartment and grab her a change of clothes, I want her to stay the night to make sure she's safe. I think she'd want fresh clothes for the morning… Her keys are in her jacket pocket." Bruce finally got around to beginning to finish his bowtie, walking out as he did so.

" We both care for Juliet, and for Miss Dawes, but what you're doing has to be _beyond _that. It can't be personal, or you're just a vigilante," Alfred told him, stopping the man in his tracks, turning as he pulled the bowtie tight. Bruce decided to suddenly change the subject as he asked,

" Is Fox still here?"

" Yes, sir," Alfred replied dutifully.

" We need to send these people away _now_."

" Those are _Bruce Wayne's_ guests out there, Sir! You have a name to maintain!"

" I don't _care_ about my name!"

Their voices had risen, echoing around the spacious upstairs hallway.

" It's not just _your_ name, Sir. It's your _father's_ name." Bruce froze in his footsteps and turned to look back at his life-long friend and guardian again. " And it's all that's let of him… Don't destroy it." Alfred was on the verge of tears, face reddening and eyes glassy. As he turned to go fulfill Bruce's request of going to Juliet's apartment, Bruce sighed, turning on his heel, bowtie finished, trying to get ready to 'enjoy' his party, slicking back his hair as he walked down the steps.

He entered what could only be described as either the ballroom or great hall of Wayne Manor to a chorus of,

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Bruce… happy birthday to you._" He gave the large crowd of socialites a slightly tight-lipped smile, taking a flute of champagne from a severing boy. He had to momentarily be impressed by all the work Juliet had put into the party at last minute; he noted all the floral arrangements, the small decorations around the already lavish hall, the food the caterers whipped together wonderfully and the small live orchestra on the side of the room. As everyone clapped, Bruce smiled to the man in front of him.

" Mr. Earle," He said, shaking the man's hand.

" Happy birthday, Bruce."

" Thank you. How'd the, uh… stock offering go?"

" Prices soared," Earle replied with a small nod. Bruce raised a brow and inquired,

" Who was buying?"

" All kinds of funds and brokerages. It's a bit… technical." Earle's voice sounded a tad condescending. " The key thing is… our company's future is secure." Bruce gave a nod before slowly nodding, a smile appearing on his face. He raised his glass.

" Great."

OOOO

Juliet had awoken to the sound of a rousing 'happy birthday' chorus. She blinked a few times and sucked in a deep breath as she lightly fingered the bedcovers on Bruce's bed. Her head felt mostly cleared of any drugged fog, but what now clung in her mind was one person.

Jonathan.

That _look_ on his face when she told him 'no.' The way his eyes looked when he removed his glasses. How his voice sounded as he stood over her in that macabre mask. She couldn't believe whom she'd considered one of her closest friends had changed so drastically over such little time. And honestly… she was beyond pissed off. She was infuriated with him. What he had been doing to patients and innocent people was so horribly wrong it made her stomach begin to turn. She saw and felt what they had… all the fear and horror that coursed through her veins like ice and fire at the same time. Juliet felt her jaw clench as she sat up quickly. She _had_ to confront him. She just needed to know _why_ he'd decided to do what he'd done; Juliet could hardly believe it was just because of his interest in fear. She wanted to know why he'd wanted _her_ to help him and why he'd tried to kill her.

Rubbing her eyes, Juliet felt her jaw clench and her head spin again. She wasn't about to let Jonathan's actions pass by without a consequence. She _never_ would, even when she was shy as hell. She knew he was locked up somewhere in Arkham, where else would he be? Juliet felt almost… violated from that attack. She saw her worst fear unwillingly, right before her eyes. It had been pulled from the depths of her mind to deceive her, to hurt her… to _kill her_. And, in her mind, that _certainly_ would not do.

Feeling determination rise up inside her, a new feeling she was beginning to like and get used to, she swung her legs off the bed, tossing off the blanket as she marched towards the door of the room, shoes causing her to wobble again. Bruce's earlier comment came to mind and she couldn't help but smirk, finally realizing he was right. When she walked through the now memorized halls, she listened to the party chatter and some of the high-pitched laughs that almost sounded artificial. It was the first gathering at Wayne Manor since Thomas and Martha's funeral, and it was an event any socialite invited to made a point to attend it.

Juliet wasn't going to get a chance to enjoy her efforts to make the party amazing, she'd let it be and give all her energy towards giving Jonathan her true emotions… and that may or may not involve a lot of shouting. She snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a set of car keys off a small rack she'd spotted weeks before. She knew there were always two or more cars at the Manor, and figured no one would notice one missing during the festivities. And so, walking out across the driveway, keys in hand, angry look on her face, Juliet made her way back towards Arkham Asylum, preparing to pay the good doctor a visit.

OOOO

Gordon, as Bruce had told Rachel, was still in the Narrows. He sat inside a cramped cell, fingering the breathing apparatus inside Jonathan's mask.

" What was the plan, Crane? How were you going to get your toxin into the air?" Gordon asked, referring to the knowledge a team had informed him of earlier in the evening.

Said man was now wearing a straightjacket, strapped to a chair that had him tilting to the left. His black hair was messy, falling in tangled strands, his glasses no longer present, eyes slightly crazed but also glazed over as he glanced around the room, jaw locking and loosening in an almost twitch-like manor.

" Scarecrow… Scarecrow…" He muttered, jaw flexing in between the words.

" Who were you working for, Crane?" Gordon demanded, leaning slightly towards him. He'd been asking him the same questions for a good ten minutes and only got 'Scarecrow' as a response. But suddenly, Jonathan's blue eyes snapped up and met his, and his dark brows rose.

" Oh, it's too late," He whispered. " You can't stop it now." His lips pursed before they pulled into a smile. Gordon stood in a snappy manor, turning to leave the room, tossing Jonathan's mask to a guard.

" Here."

OOOO

Back at the Manor, Bruce waded through the crowd of partygoers, thanking their wishes of a happy birthday, stepping over to Mr. Fox, who was at a refreshment table.

" And thank _you_ for that item," He said to the older man.

" You're welcome. I know you'll put it to good use," Fox said in reply.

" I already have." Bruce was completely thankful for Fox getting it to him in time to save Juliet, but he'd let him know that when they weren't in such a public setting… if someone overheard that, they might get… suspicious about something. " How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?" Bruce's jaw tilted up a bit, a serious look in his brown eyes.

" Weeks? Why?"

" Someone's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply." Fox shook his head.

" The water supply won't help you disperse an inhalant…" He suddenly paused as a look came over his face. Earle had mentioned something earlier… about a misplaced microwave emitter…

" What?" Bruce asked with worry.

" Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the mains. A microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced."

" _Misplaced?_" Bruce's brows rose sharply. Fox slowly nodded, looking like he'd just pieced together what was about to happen.

" Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it."

" I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises right now and start making more of that antidote. The police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on, okay?" Bruce asked.

" My security clearance has been revoked," Mr. Fox pointed out as Bruce began to step away.

" That's not gonna stop a man like you, would it?" He asked, smiling. Fox smiled back.

" I suppose not," He replied, allowing Bruce to turn around and begin to walk away.

" Bruce!" Called a voice. He turned to see and older blond woman walk up to him. " There's someone here you must meet!"

" Not now, Mrs. Delane." But Bruce's protest was cut off sharply as Mrs. Delane took his arm and directed him a few feet away towards a man with his back to them.

" Now, am I pronouncing this right…" The woman began to ask as Bruce sighed and looked away. " Mr. _Ra's al Ghul?_" Bruce's eyes widened as he looked back towards the man in front of them.

He slowly turned to face them, and it was clearly not the man Bruce knew as Ra's al Ghul. But he had definitely been up on that mountain; one of those blue flowers was pinned to the lapel of his green jacket.

" You're not Ra's al Ghul. I watched him die…" Bruce trailed off.

" But is Ra's al Ghus _immortal?_" Questioned an all too familiar voice. Bruce turned to see Henri Ducard standing behind him, all in black. " Are his methods _supernatural?_" Their eyes met and Bruce's narrowed as he spoke again.

" Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, _Ra's_?" He asked.

Henri Ducard, the true Ra's al Ghul, smirked at him, bowing his head in Bruce's direction. The night could only get worse.

_**Afterword:**__** Hope the chapter's okay, I really wanted to get it done with all the good responses from the last chapter. And may I just say, you guys, you're all great! I've been having a REALLY bad week and all your reviews have been great and making me so happy! We're really getting into the action now, aren't we? XD**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm so glad you liked it! I was worried it'd be too weird! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ I'm really happy you liked it! I thought maybe her driving the Tumbler while drugged would be too weird, but I'm glad it wasn't! And she'll definitely drive the Tumbler at the end, she totally just has to. And I like the mask idea too! And in the next few chapters we'll see more of Juliet's fight-y/self-defense side, and I'm pretty sure it'll help push her to take up more advanced training… with Bruce, of course XD I love the ideas and thoughts! Thanks again!_

**AmberRedRose:**_ Oooohhhh, Juliet… always disobeying Bruce's orders, even while severely drugged! XD And he better fess up soon, or else everyone might make him! And I hope you enjoyed that Bruce/Juliet scene at the very beginning, I extensively planned it a month or so ago and FINALLY got to edit it and put it in! I hope you enjoyed, thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ Now we must wait for Bruce to finally admit it to her. And for her to admit it right back to him XD And it's funny, the moment I began to decide the plot that was immediately what I wanted her to do. I wanted Juliet to go after Jonathan, demanding answers. She just seems like that kind of woman, strong willed and determined, even behind the initial shy exterior she puts on with new people. I'm SO glad you liked the last chapter and really hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks again!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got it up sooner than I thought I would! I have stupid exams next week and that will cause so much stress I don't think I'll have much time for anything else but cramming for tests! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Nymartian:**_ YAY, you liked it! =D Juliet's gaining and loosing confidence a lot regarding Bruce, and hopefully, like everyone's saying, he'll grab enough confidence to admit that he loves her, and maybe that'll stop her fluctuating doubts XD I hope you enjoyed this one, not as long as the other, but I thought it was a great place to stop it. TENSION! XD Thanks again!_

**tribute14:**_ I'm so glad you started to read the story and liked it! I hope you'll stick around to read the next ones too! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to those who have added this to their story alerts and to their favorites. It means a lot to me!**_

_** And guys. The story, at this present moment, has 83 reviews. THAT IS AMAZING. You have no idea how happy it makes me to get your feedback and know you're enjoying it! I also love the ideas you guys give me! They give me springboards to keep writing and plan for the next stories (like for The Dark Knight, I have SO MANY ideas written out for it, it's not even funny! XD).**_

_** Also, I'll be putting up a poll regarding the Tumbler scene at the end of the movie and who you'd like to see drive it! So, vote away, it'll be up probably till I begin to write said chapter, but I'd love to know!**_

_** Thanks again you guys! You're all the best readers any person could ever have! Let me know what you thought and, once more, thank you!**_

_**~Mary**_


	12. Eleven: Fires of Evil

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any way, shape or form (film, TV show, comics, books, toys, etc. etc.) or any of the characters. I merely own my OC Juliet and her family_

Eleven: Fires of Evil

" Surely a man who spends his nights _scrambling_ over the rooftops of Gotham wouldn't begrudge me dual identities," Ra's said to Bruce. The party around them continued on, no one paying any particular attention to their conversation. Bruce felt rage boil inside his veins as he stared right into the eyes of the man before him. Ra's al Ghul. The _real_ Ra's al Ghul… he'd lie if he didn't say he felt betrayed, because he truly did.

" I saved your _life_…" Bruce whispered in a disgusted and almost acidic tone. Ra's' eyebrow twitched at the man's words. Maybe he hadn't learned everything he thought he'd trained him to do…

" I warned you about compassion, Bruce." The younger man looked around at all his guests… with Ra's there everyone was in serious danger. Everyone could be killed.

" Your quarrel is with me. You let these people go," Bruce insisted, keeping his voice low and quiet, knowing it best not to alert anyone. Ra's smirked slightly and glanced around at the partygoers as well. His lips pulled down in a mock-sympathetic frown.

" You're welcome to explain the situation to them," Ra's said. Bruce knew he had to think on his feet. The first plan that came into his head was drastic and probably rather stupid… but it would work. He turned to walk to an empty space in the room, saying,

" Everyone. Everybody?" The music stopped as he spoke. He grabbed a champagne glass and flicked it to get everyone's attention. He blinked slowly and then stared at the glass as if it had done something wrong. He was acting dead-drunk. " I, uh… want to thank you for coming here and drinking all my booze." Everyone chuckled at him and he laughed as well before dropping his face to try and look serious again. " No, really… uh… There's a thing about being a Wayne… that… you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves, to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you." The guests all glanced around at each other and almost felt embarrassed. Were they surprised by his little outburst? Of course.

A man Bruce recognized as Mr. Fredericks walked over and took him by the elbow, face stern.

" That's enough, Bruce," He muttered. Bruce, who had been downing his champagne quickly, hummed and shook his head as he swallowed,

" No, I'm not finished. To all of you, uh… All you _phonies…_ all of you…" He took time to chuckle. " _Two-faced_ friends… you _sycophantic suck ups_ who smile through your teeth at me, _please_, leave me in peace. _Please_, go. Stop smiling; it's not a joke. Please leave," Bruce told them all, gesturing to the front door. " The party's over… get out."

As everyone began to file out in large groups, Mr. Fredericks said,

" The apple has fallen _very_ far from the tree, Mr. Wayne." The comment did sting he wouldn't lie. The muttered comments of 'he's turning into a jerk' among others did make him internally wince. He probably tarnished his reputation, something he'd have to work on fixing very quickly. The only people who stayed were all dressed in black… Ra's' men.

" Amusing," Ra's chuckled, resting a walking stick on his shoulder. " But pointless. None of these people have long to live. Your antics at the asylum have forced my hand."  
" So Crane_ was_ working for you," Bruce commented as they began to walk slowly out of the room.

" His toxin was derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers. He was able to weaponize it." Bruce's eyes scanned the men in the room.

" He's not a member of the League of Shadows?" He asked.

" Of course not. He thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom," He explained.

" But really, you are gonna release Crane's poison on the entire city…" Bruce trailed off.

" Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear."

" You're gonna destroy millions of lives."

" Only a cynical man would call what these people have 'lives,' Wayne. Crime. Despair. This was _not _how man was supposed to live." Ra's stopped walking down the brightly lit hall and turned to look at Bruce. " The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for _thousands_ of years. _We_ sacked Rome. Loaded trade ships with plague rats. Burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reaches its pinnacle of its decadence we return to restore its balance."

" Gotham isn't beyond saving," Bruce argued, voice lowering. Ra's smirked. " Give me more time. There are good people here."

" You are defending a city _so corrupt_ we have infiltrated _every level_ of its infrastructure."

OOOO

In Arkham Asylum, guards were taken out by Ra's' men disguised as SWAT members. A dial was switched and all the doors buzzed. The inmates stared at them in surprise as they opened. They all slowly stepped out, beginning to realized they'd been let free. They were able to escape the horrid confines of their prison.

Jonathan, who'd been staring lividly at the wall, suddenly looked at his lap as his mask was tossed onto it. He looked up with a deadly smirk, disheveled hair falling into his ice blue eyes. Two 'SWAT' officers stood there.

" Time to play," One of them said to him.

OOOO

When I found you in that jail, you were _lost_. But I believed in you. I took away your fear and I showed you a path. You were my greatest student. It should be _you_ standing by my side, saving the world!" Ra's told him, brows beginning to crease.

" I'll be standing where I belong. Between you and the people of Gotham," Bruce informed, face dead serious.

" _No one_ can save Gotham." Ra's nodded to two men who entered the hall behind him. They knocked over a shelf, shattering fragile pieces of décor on them. They began to splash gasoline everywhere as Ra's continued to speak. " When a forest grows too wild, a _purging _fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be inevitable this time."

Fire began to lick up the walls and devour pieces of furniture hungrily.

" You attacked Gotham before?" Bruce questioned, feeling rage rise up inside him again.

" Of course! Over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated. With Gotham we tried a new one. _Economics._ But we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens… such as your _parents_." Ra's stared him directly in the eye. Cold fury almost drowned Bruce and his jaw clenched tightly. " Gunned down by one of the people they were trying to help. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal. Their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself… and Gotham has limped on ever since. We are _back to finish the job_. And this time _no_ misguided idealists will get in the way. Like your father you the lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice… You simply walk up behind them… and stab them in the heart."

A man jumped down behind Bruce and in an immediate reaction, he spun around and knocked him down, having just enough time to block and defend himself from the sword hidden in Ra's walking stick. Bruce wrapped his arm around the sword, yanking it down and back, promptly hissing in pain as it sliced his arm and side.

" I _am_ going to stop you," Bruce hissed.

" You never did learn to mind your surroundings," Ra's told him, voice strained but angry. With a swift shove, he sent Bruce stumbling backwards, just in time for a burning beam of wood to fall on top of him, pinning him to the floor, completely unconscious. " Justice is balance. You burned my house and left me for dead. Consider us even." He turned and walked away, leaving him to die.

As Ra's exited the burning mansion calmly, he was followed by a few of his men.

" No one comes out. Make sure," He said.

Wayne Manor began to burn furiously, the paint peeling, the wood charring. Tables were engulfed in fire and beams fell from the ceiling as glass cracked across the picture of Bruce's parents. Books were devoured in their shelves, scraps of what used to be moldings in the ceiling crumbling and falling like rain. Bruce, still unconscious under the flaming beam, didn't even stir as his childhood home began to deteriorate around him.

Outside, the guard left to look after the manor fell as Alfred returned, smashing a golf club into the man's neck.

" I hope you're not a member of the fire brigade!" He said breathlessly as he made a run for the door. He scanned the rooms till he saw an all too familiar figure. " Master Wayne! Master Wayne!" He ran over and noticed that Bruce's head turned towards the sound of his voice. Alfred began to try to lift the beam of wood, but found it too hard. Bruce began to push on it, face red from all the heat surrounding them. " What is the point of all those push-ups if you can't even lift a bloody log?"

Bruce met his eyes and then mustered all his strength and rolled the beam off his chest, sucking in a breath of burning air. A chandelier collapsed, shattering nearby, adding to the noise that surrounded the duo. Alfred helped Bruce stand, supporting him as he walked. More of the ceiling collapsed as they made their way to the piano, hitting the keys in a dissonant tune, disappearing into the hidden door just in time. They made it into the lift and Alfred yanked the lever, dropping them just as flames burst into the passage.

Bruce, collapsed in the corner of the metal lift, stared up with a look of horror as the flames swirled around above them. They watched on in silence till the lift smacked into the ground, jarring the two around, causing Alfred to fall to his knees. Bruce, still staring upwards, shook his head, eyes glassy.

" What have I done, Alfred? Everything my family… My father built…" Bruce asked in a strained whisper. The older man reached out and moved aside the edge of Bruce's coat, seeing a large stain of crimson blood blooming across his dress shirt. Alfred looked up.

" The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar, Sir," He said.

" I wanted to save Gotham… I failed." Alfred gave a small shake of the head. He'd never heard Bruce give up on something he believed it, and he'd be damned if today was the day he finally decided to give up.

" Why do we fall, sir?" Bruce's eyes immediately flicked to Alfred's, his deeply saddened face no longer tilted upwards. " So that we can learn to pick ourselves up." Alfred smiled at him lovingly. Bruce gave a small smile back as he asked,

" You still haven't given up on me?" A grin came over the older man's face.

" Never."

Alfred helped Bruce stand up, both of them slowly walking towards the caves. A sudden and startling thought came into Bruce's mind. Juliet. He grabbed onto Alfred's coat and the Englishman could see the fear in his eyes.

" Where's Juliet?" He asked. " Did she get out of the manor?"  
" As far as I know, Master Wayne, she's been gone far before the fire started. One of our cars has appeared to go missing," Alfred told him. " I'm sure that wherever she is, she's safe."

Bruce sucked in a breath and tried to give a nod. He would have liked to have agreed with Alfred, but unfortunately he'd gotten to know Juliet very well, and he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she wasn't where she should be.

OOOO

Inmates, escaped from a hole blown in the wall of the Asylum, were running rampant through the streets of the Narrows. They were going mad with the fact they were free and the ideas running through their heads didn't make the insanity any better. Every available police officer was in the Narrows. Officers on horses rode around for crowd control, holding protective shields.

Gordon, spotting Flass aiming a gun at a bystander, caught his eye and gave a disapproving and shocked look. Their gazes were interrupted when someone called out,

" Hey, Gordon! Someone here to see you!"

He turned to see none other than Rachel walking towards him with an air of strong purpose.

" What are you doing here?" He asked with worry. The Narrows wasn't a place to be at that moment. People were running mad in every direction, a good majority of them probably looking for a weapon or someone to grab a hold of.

" A mutual gave me this. It counteracts Crane's toxin. Hopefully you won't need it," Rachel explained as she handed over the two vials and the injector.

" Not unless he's got someway to get that crap into the air. We better get you off the island before they raise the bridges. Patrolman!"

OOOO

Juliet, who'd managed to slid down an alleyway after leaving the car on a side street, walked into Arkham Asylum, noticing how… _still_ it had become. No staff buzzed about the front lobby. In fact, the place seemed ransacked. She was acutely aware of how many inmates had suddenly flooded the streets, but for some reason, she doubted Jonathan could have been let out. She walked through the empty halls where lights now flickered eerily and papers scattered the halls. She climbed over an up-turned chair and behind a reception desk to look at the computer, conveniently still logged into the system. She searched up his name and found the file that read:

_**Patient Number: 52576**_

_**Jonathan Crane**_

She found his room number (which was in maximum security) and made her way towards that wing of the Asylum. She glanced around each corner and into each room before she passed it, hoping not to run into any patients who decided to stay or come back. Luckily she didn't. On the not so lucky side, however, when she saw Jonathan's room at the end of a long corridor, she found the door open. She ran forward and looked inside, finding no one inside. No trace of anyone having been there at all.

" Oh no…" She muttered. Though her personal reasons for finding him in the Asylum had been driving her, wanting to find him to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else was now her biggest incentive.

Spinning on her heel, she bolted back down the steps and back into the night flooded streets. The day was getting worse and worse with each passing second. As she began to slip back into an alley, she made a mental note to apologize for stealing Bruce's car; he probably would never see it again. Getting too wrapped up in her thoughts, she barely registered the footsteps that pattered behind her. She barely noticed the breaths that suddenly were too close for comfort when she stopped at the mouth of the alley.

She did, however, notice the strong hand that suddenly grabbed her wrist.

" Well, if it isn't Juliet. How nice to see you again," Came Jonathan's distorted voice. Her eyes widened as she was yanked back into his chest, disappearing into the darkness of the alley once more.

_**Afterword:**__** Cliffhanger. You must love me and hate me so much XD And there is a reason I stopped it here. I have decided upon the 'who drives the Tumbler' situation, thanks to all who voted on the poll, you guys!**_

_** I HAVE ANOTHER POLL FOR YOU THOUGH. It will help me out immensely! I have gotten a review (maybe two, I can't quite remember XD) about the possibility of Rachel not finding out Bruce is Batman and having just Juliet know. I could see the story working with either option of her knowing or not known. So, me being me (I hate making decisions), I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think by voting on the poll! I'd love the help!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIEEEEESSSS!**_

**MochaFrappLovee96:**_ I like that idea, I think that he'd try and keep her away from the really dangerous missions though XD I think that Bruce being protective is adorable. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**tribute14:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying it! =D I really hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks again!_

**LondonaLozzy:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And the cliffhanger! I'm really glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ It seems that Crane has caught up with her again… Let's see what she does to him next XD I'm really glad that you've been enjoying the story! And I can honestly see the story working with either Rachel knowing or not knowing about Bruce and I can't decide XD Hence the poll… Lolz, I have a really hard time making decisions! Anywaysssss, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ I'm really glad you've been enjoying this! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101:**_ And ANOTHER cliffhanger XD We will see if Ra's does use Juliet to his advantage; it would be a very personal point to strike with Bruce. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!_

**Nymartian:**_ I'm glad you liked where I stopped (and the length) and Alfred meant that Bruce has now seemed to switch his attentions to Juliet in a more romantic way, like the way he used to feel about Rachel. Oh, Alfred, you insightful man! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**Winter-Rain36:**_ I really like both your ideas! I'd have to figure out a way to have Juliet find a mask if I do the mask idea; maybe she could use a makeshift one for the meantime before picking up another one. And I will strongly consider both ideas! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ We shall see what Juliet does to the good doctor next chapter! XD I think it would be really funny if Bruce didn't even know that she came to see Gordon with him; that she would just show up and he'd have to drag her off with him XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

_**And thanks to those who have read and added this to their story alerts and their favorites! It means a lot to me!**_

_** Well, that should be it for this chapter! I got to write this because I've been home all day from getting a root canal (**__**sooo**__** much fun…). I've also been drafting some story ideas for our good ol' super hero friends in the Marvel universe as well… =D**_

_** So, remember to vote on that new poll when it goes up! I'd like to know what you'd like to see! And drop a review to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again you guys! You all rock!  
~Mary**_


	13. Twelve: Fight For Your Life

_Disclaimer:__ Don't own Batman (films, shows, books, comics etc.) or any of the characters. I only own my OC's, meaning Juliet and her family._

**Foreword: I have no knowledge of self-defense AT ALL, so when Juliet fights, I'm trying my best at describing it. I basically have to pause and think of how things will play out every five seconds, so I'm sorry if it's bad! **

** Also, ANOTHER COMPROMISE WILL BE MADE FOR THE WHOLE RACHEL KNOWING BRUCE IS BATMAN SITUATION. Everyone has a good point on the subject, and I just nehhhhh * ****bangs head on keyboard**** * I feel I need to make everyone happy. I lost sleep over all this XD**

** Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Twelve: Fight For Your Life

Juliet felt something that was a mix of fear and anger wash through her the way storm-water trickled down a gutter. Jonathan, mask clad, held her arms dangerously tight, the straps of the now loose straight jacket dragging against the pavement with a stuttering metallic ring. She was angry because of what he'd done and what he was probably planning to do. She was scared because she _knew_ this wasn't the Jonathan she used to know; he was so much more sinister, so _evil_ she was sure the man she had once known was lost in this second persona that had suddenly appeared.

" Jonathan—" She began to say.

" _Scarecrow,_" He hissed in correction, pulling her tighter against his front. " Get it right, _Miss Williams_, or we might have another altercation similar to earlier." Despite the mask covering his face, Juliet could swear she felt his breath unpleasantly tickle the back of her neck. " Now, are you going to cooperate?"

" Like _HELL_ I am," She growled, forcefully throwing her elbow into his gut.

At the sudden blow, Jonathan released her arms, stumbling back. Juliet spun around, hair sticking to her face, breathing quickening. His eyes met hers sharply through the holes in the mask and from that, she judged he was _smirking _at her. He wasn't about to give up without a fight; that much she could figure out. She lifted both arms in a defensive position, self-defense being something Peter wanted her to learn the basics of once she moved out on her own. She figured that she'd never need to use it… but now that all of the hellish moments that were occurring, she was glad her over-protective brother had forced this upon her.

" Does the little girl know how to fight?" Jonathan asked in a condescending voice.

Jonathan leapt forward, in means to grab her again, only to be met with a strong kick to the side of his knees. He stumbled to the damp ground, grunting at the slight defeat. She made a move to angrily and painfully bring her knee upwards to hit his head, but Jonathan's hands gripped her calf, stopping progress. With a chuckle, he gave a tug, sending her onto the cold pavement, catching herself with her forearms before her head could make impact. Her vision spun like a fun-house ride, giving Jonathan the chance to shove her completely down, crawling over her. He grabbed her wrists to hold her down. In a panic, Juliet tried to squirm away only to find that that his weight wouldn't allow her to. A chuckle escaped the man's chest and he leaned his head down closer to hers.

" Now, you never told me, even when we were in school… _what do you fear?_" He inquired darkly. His fingers flexed and dug into her wrist painfully as he tried to elicit some sort of answer from her.

" Why the hell would I tell _you?_" Juliet spat out, throwing all of her weight sideways, promptly making them roll. As the two grappled around for a bit, Juliet finally managed to jump up, catching her breath. The last thing she expected was to have Jonathan's arm around her throat, his second hand gripping both her wrists behind her back.

" You seemed to have forgotten that I've had to deal with unruly patients for years… I have the knowledge to know how to stop you. However, I must commend your defense."

" And I have the _oddest_ feeling I'm not speaking to Jonathan, am I?" She asked, voice quavering from the arm pressing into her neck. She'd been looking back on his behavior and had made a rough diagnosis… if he had personality disorder, he'd separated both identities as two individuals… His arm suddenly tightened a fraction more.

" _Scarecrow!_" He hissed again.

" Split personality, is my guess… but I suppose I can get an official diagnosis once you're _dragged_ on your ass right back to that asylum… where you'll be a _patient_," Juliet told him. An almost feral growl tore its way from Jonathan's throat at her comment, and Juliet knew she had an opening.

Seeing as he was too preoccupied with her hands, he hadn't noticed how free her feet were. Juliet swept a foot backwards and managed to hook her leg around his.

_This is going to hurt us both…_ She momentarily thought as she tugged, letting them fall backwards. Jonathan was forced to release her wrists in order to try and break his fall, both having the wind knocked out of them. Rolling off him, she pulled herself up and slowly raised her arms again. She was admittedly tired. She was loosing stamina too quickly, and she knew she would either have to continue to fight or run… and as Jonathan recovered in a snap, she figured running was not an option anymore.

She sent a fist reeling out, managing to snag a slight blow to was she assumed was his burlap-clad jaw, and soon found Jonathan's own fist flying out towards her. She pulled her already extended arm sideways and blocked the blow, knowing that the basics of self-defense would only help her for so long… and that time was running out like the last grains of sand in an hourglass. Throwing her other elbow into his neck, she used her foot to pull his legs out from under him. She spun on her heel and turned to run and make distance between Jonathan and herself, hopefully giving herself time to recover, but she felt something hit the back of her head forcefully.

Juliet tumbled to her hands and knees, a loud ringing echoing in her ears. Her vision blurred momentarily as she realized that Jonathan hadn't fallen over like she had hoped. He had snatched up a piece of a broken railing, hitting her hard on the back of the head. She was sure she felt warm blood trickle down her neck, but being as disoriented as she was, she couldn't tell. She tried to stand but found her balance was thrown off as well. She supposed she should have known that Jonathan would fight dirty.

" Up you go, little miss," Jonathan said, wrapping his arms under her shoulders and hauling her up as she weakly tried to pull away. " I think you and I should have a little _chat_ somewhere, yes? But why don't we go track down a certain Assistant DA and pay a nice visit… Then we can discuss what'll happen to you… and how nice and cooperative you will be when you _help us. _I'm beginning to think Jonathan should have just asked you on a date in college… this whole situation might be different if he had."

Juliet could only just register Jonathan practically dragging her through dark alleys. However, she could feel when her hands were bound behind her back with what was probably a torn off strap from his straight jacket. Jonathan snuck up to a police officer mounted on a tall black horse… and jumped up just behind him, cracking the officer's neck with a sickening crack. The man slid from the saddle, dead, foot getting caught in the right stirrup. Goal achieved, Jonathan returned to Juliet, tossing her up into the saddle and climbing on behind her. He fixed the now recovering brunette so she sat astride the saddle, back pressed into his chest.

The horse was spurred into a canter, and Juliet finally made full note of her situation. Jonathan's arms were on either side of her, gripping the reins so tight his knuckles were white, only his left foot was in a stirrup, seeing as the dead cop was dragging out behind them, the stirrup completely pulled out and probably close to breaking. Juliet's hands where still behind her back and were pressing into the masked man's stomach. She felt incredibly unsteady as she bounced back against Jonathan's chest as the horse began to break into a gallop. She looked around quickly, knowing she could kill herself falling from the horse if she were on pavement… And unfortunately that was the only thing around them.

_Either break an arm or probably get killed by the man who wants to kidnap you and do hell knows what…_ Juliet thought grimly to herself. She sucked in a breath and ducked her head, trying to make herself relax as she let herself slide under Jonathan's arm and roll right off the horse. Tucking her shoulder, she landed on the pavement, rolling and scraping across it. She groaned as she lay there a moment, trying to judge the extent of her injuries. It seemed that, at the moment, she hadn't _broken_ anything… severely scraped and bruised, maybe.

Juliet slowly rolled to her knees and stood shakily, making off down the street in case Jonathan tried to come back to get her. Hands still bound behind her back, she made it her first priority to find a way to get the restraint off. She found herself on a main street, completely amidst the panic. Cops bolted past her chasing down orange jumpsuit clad prisoners. Regular residents of the Narrows yelled out and screamed, either demanding the abuse and madness stop, or to call out harassment. Others cowered in fear or tried to escape the chaos.

Juliet tried to avoid running into anyone, and she hoped she wouldn't get thought of as a prisoner with the way that her hands were bound. A cop tackled a man down about a foot away from her, and the two were yelling back and forth, both trying to exert dominance. Juliet noted a shattered store window. The glass was sprayed inside the seemingly abandoned store, and the first thought that came to mind was a way to get her hands untied. She rushed over and walked through the door-less doorway, kneeling down by the windows. She leaned backwards and picked up a large shard and sucked in another deep breath. She knew that it was probably going to hurt should she cut her skin… and that was probably inevitable.

So, biting her lip, she began to slowly drag the jagged piece back and forth across the ties. After a moment or two with no incident, she felt a sharp sting against the heel of her right palm. She winced as the glass pierced skin. Some of the cloth was cut and fractured, slowly breaking away. The sounds of the riot outside weren't helping her already shaking hands, earning her more than a few nicks to her skin. Juliet's teeth dug into the tender skin of her lip, making her wince even more.

_Rip._

She let out a big sigh of relief as the restraints were finally cut away, falling to the floor with spots of blood staining it. Examining her hands, Juliet noted the shallow cuts caused by the glass that now resided on her palms and wrists. A scrape ran along the side of one hand from rolling on the pavement, and it seemed shallow but still stung. Taking the time she needed, she checked her arms; both sleeves of her sweater were torn up, but the right was worse. From her shoulder to her elbow, a long rip had created a hole, revealing long scratches, cuts and scrapes on her pale skin. It stung and rivers of blood seemed to decorate her skin in macabre ribbons.

The wall acted as to stabilize her as she stood, finally taking in her surroundings. She was in a _costume_ shop, or at least something akin to a costume shop. She looked around and spotted something lying discarded on the carpeted floors. Walking over with a slight limp, she picked up what she considered to be the most gorgeous domino mask she'd ever seen. It was shaped to look like the ends were curling feathers or flames, painted crimson, gold, ocher and rimmed with black; a piece was meant to span down the nose was a golden yellow and as she stared at it… it reminded her of a phoenix. It was meant to be tied with a set of four maroon ribbons. She held it up at eyelevel and just stared at it for a moment longer.

_Well…_ Juliet thought as she looked out the window. _As long as I'm here, might as well help with the effort t stop all this._ And who knew? Maybe the Batman would show up soon… she certainly hoped so. If she wanted to help him, then she knew she couldn't be direct associated to him; it would only lead to bigger problems.

Holding the mask to her face, she tied it under her hair tightly. She turned to exit the shop, her night meant for vengeance turning into one to stop Jonathan by all means necessary. Well… she'd see how well that would go.

_**Afterword:**__** This was originally just going to be a short opening scene for the next chapter… ya know, just a draft. But as I sat there and kept writing… it turned into a nice little chapter of its own. I thought it might be nice to have Juliet have her own chapter about her little excursions in the Narrows before Batman shows up. YAY SHE BEAT UP JONATHAN! =D He totally had it coming… even for the attractive villain he is!**_

_** Okay… so… the compromise I spoke about earlier. I rewatched the Dark Knight. Noted all the lines and important plot stuff that revolves around Rachel knowing… so… NO ONE KILL ME FOR THIS. She won't find out. For now. She'll be kept in the dark till something happens; maybe she bursts in when Juliet is trying to help Bruce get the Bat Suit off after a big fight or something like that just before the Dark Knight. But I'm going to alter her perception of Bruce being Batman a bit… just to change things up ya know… so… again I say DON'T KILL ME. PLEASE. I want to try and make everyone happy and also keep things making sense… ehhhh, my brain doesn't know what to think about my decision!**_

_**REVIEW. REPLIES. YES.**_

**Outsidel0okingin:**_ I still love Jonathan too, no matter how evil he may be! XD And I hope my awkward little compromise makes sense… if it doesn't let me know XD Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one too! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101:**_ I LOVE cliffhangers. Lolz! Everyone must hate me for them XD Hope the update was quick! XD Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I'm pretty sure she'll visit Gordon at the end! It will also give her and Bruce something to have kind of a mini-fight over XD Whether she should be there or not and all that jazz. And ouch… I'm sorry that you cracked your teeth! Uhg, teeth problems suck, don't they? Anyway, I'm glad you've been enjoying it! Thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ Looks like she didn't need Batman (this time around at least XD)! She's a bit clumsy and nervous with her fighting, but that'll change soon! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**Highlander348: **_I do see your point in her not knowing and I do agree with that. But in rewatching the Dark Knight once or twice, I noticed all the instances that it's mentioned and I had a mini writer's-panic-attack that I usually get when things go all spazzy on me. Uhg, I've lost sleep over trying to decide whether she knows or not and my friend forced me to come up with a compromise. But going away from that issue… Juliet did indeed beat up Jonathan! Her fighting skills are a bit clumsy, but Bruce'll have to change that! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Smiele:**_ Your review made me go back and rewatch the movie to make my decision. I noticed how much of a major plot point it was and, like I said before, had a little spaz attack. And __**KUDOS!**__ To noticing that I used Cillian's birthday as Jonathan's patient number! Gotta love the Joker Blogs! Thanks again!_

**FreeSpiritSeeker:**_ Here is more! =D Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for the review!_

**WinterRain36:**_ She fought back! YE-AH! XD And I used your idea for her finding the mask; it fit in well with her trying to hide from Crane and cut the bonds she had on. And uhg, the votes were practically tied… I had a brain spaz-attack when I realized I should come up with a compromise… and I think I need to find another one that makes more sense XD Anyway, thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!_

**Theonlyredhead:**_ I'm really glad you like it! Hope you keep reading! Thanks again!_

**And thank you to those who have added this to their favorites or story alerts! It means a lot!**

_** IMPORTANT NOTES:**_

_** #1: Note my compromise. If you have a better more sense-ical compromise PLEASE tell me. I hope it's not as weird as I think it is; 'cause I wouldn't have Bruce telling her, it would be more of her just sort of… bursting in against Alfred telling her they were busy, and finding out of a crazy random happenstance. I don't know. * falls onto couch and clicks on Ferris Bueller's Day Off to relax***_

_** #2: THE MASK. I found it on a website, and there's an image of it saved to my Polyvore. I might change it seeing as red and black are Harley Quinn colors. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME see if there's another mask on that website (GORGEOUS masks there!) that would fit her better, let me know! I'll message you with a link to the website! **_

_** #3: You are all amazing. I NEVER expected this story to be so well received/well liked! Without you guys, I might not have kept writing this! THANK YOU!**_

_** Another new Poll too! This time on what you think I might work on next… let me know if any of the ideas tickle your fancy!**_

_** That would be it for now! I'm surprised this turned into a chapter XD Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think (especially on my compromise) and I'll talk to you all next time! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	14. Thirteen: Masked Heroes

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman in any way, shape or form (film, TV show, comics, books, toys, etc. etc.) or any of the characters. I merely own my OC Juliet and her family_

Thirteen: Masked Heroes

The little boy who had spotted Batman outside of his apartment on that one rainy evening, was standing frightened and shaking by a small group of SWAT officers. He was lost and terrified. His world was being yanked apart around him and he just wanted to _get out_. Reaching up, he tugged on the navy colored sleeve of one of the officer's jackets. He looked down disdainfully at the boy.

" I can't find my mom," He told the man. With a gloved hand, the man pushed him to the side, completely ignoring him.

" Hey!" Came the call of Rachel's voice. She'd managed to get away from the officer who'd been meant to get her out of the Narrows, and the treatment the man was giving the small boy was just _not_ going to do. " What the _hell _are you doing?" Rachel jogged over, a rightfully angry expression on her face. She took the boys shoulders and pulled him closer to her as the officer pointed back to the street wordlessly, obviously telling her to move away.

" Gentlemen!" Ra's stepped out of the back of the SWAT van, pulling on a pair of expensive leather gloves. " Time to spread the word." The stolen Wayne Enterprise's microwave emitter, now positioned on the damp ground began to whir to life. Rachel hugged the boy to her, covering his face. " And the word is… _panic._" With the push of the button, the emitter was activated and manhole covers blew upwards, pipes burst and toxin-laden water vapor permeating the air. Rachel pulled the boy to crouch down and covered him with her body to make sure he was safe. As the whole of the Narrows began to become engulfed in the hazy vapor, Ra's pulled on a mask that covered his mouth and nose, which would filter the toxin.

After inoculating himself, Gordon found Flass in the haze, aiming a gun at two young men. Flass didn't see two young men. He saw two grey-eyed zombie-like creatures. He shouted babbled orders at the two frightened teens, and when they didn't comply, he cocked the gun… and then fell passed out on the ground as Gordon hit him over the head. He took away his gun and handcuffed him to a pipe, making sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Rachel was comforting the boy, who was slowly beginning to panic.

" It's okay, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you…" She whispered to him, rubbing his shoulders and arms.

" Of _course_ they are!" Shouted a loud, distorted voice. Head whipping around, she spotted a figure on a horse.

" Crane?" She asked, scared.

" No! _Scarecrow,_" He corrected, holding up a finger, leering at them from under his mask.

Rachel pulled the boy up and they began to run through mazes of alley ways, Crane following close behind on his black horse, which still had the dead cop dragging behind it. Heart racing, Rachel jerked to a stop, pressing up against a set of rusty railings.

" _There _you are!" Crane shouted as he pulled on the horse's reins, causing it to rear. " There's nothing to fear but _fear itself!_" The boy saw a demonic horse with red eyes, breathing flame with an equally demonic rider, and he shuddered in Rachel's arms. Refusing to be scared by him, she pulled out her tazer. " I am here to help—"

The tazer barbs hit Crane's burlap covered face, sparking and causing him to scream out in pain. He arched backwards in the saddle, gripping the reins as the horse trotted away with him still screaming out. Rachel panted and relaxed for only a moment as a new threat began to a peer through the foggy air. She shuffled towards the end of the alley, only to find it blocked off with debris. A gang of inmates began to step towards them, crazed by the toxin. Rachel's eyes widened and she grabbed a gun off a nearby unconscious officer.

" Batman will save us, he'll come," The little boy whispered. " He'll come…"

" Don't peak," She whispered back.

Rachel raised the gun to the man leading the gang…

Someone pushed her arm down.

A female figure stepped beside her, sleeves torn, arms and hands bloody, face covered by an elaborate red and gold domino mask. The woman's eyes, peering through the eyeholes, were trained on the inmates and she stepped in front of Rachel and the boy.

" Stay behind me," She told them in a voice that was quiet and slightly lower than average. Rachel stared at the woman and blinked in confusion for a moment.

The man in the front of the group raised a knife, which glimmered sinisterly in the dim light. He lunged forward and the masked woman grabbed his wrist, slamming a knee up into his gut. The man grunted and wrestled his knife hand away, affectively managing to slice through her sleeve again, a laceration appearing on her arm. She hissed in pain and grabbed his arm again, twisting it painfully till he dropped the weapon. She made a swing to punch her, but when she made a move to block, he faked her out and swept her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground with a yelp and the man grabbed the knife again. Hell only knew what he saw when he saw her in the toxin-induced state…

A dark figure dropped from above, cape flying and surrounding Rachel and the boy, sweeping them upwards. Batman had indeed come to the rescue.

Juliet kept fighting off the man trying to pin her to the pavement. She'd push him off, try to stand, get knocked down again by crazed movements. She would get pushed back onto the ground and the knife would get too close to comfort. The inmate was hell bent on killing her; his mind was fogged and crazed, and he wasn't about to stop till _she_ stopped moving for good.

OOOO

Gordon stood, staring transfixed at the Batmobile, 'key' in hand. He began to climb up to open it… some how… but a sudden shout made him spin around. A terrified citizen came bounding out of an alley, wielding a metal pole. The man ran at Gordon and smashed the pole into his knee, causing the police sergeant to fall to the pavement, fumbling to stand up. A sharp pain radiated up his leg and he knew he could absolutely _not_ shoot the man; it was against _everything_ he and the police force stood for. So, he began to scoot backwards, unable to stand on his now injured leg. Just as the man was about to jab the sharpened end of the pole into Gordon's chest, a sound caught his attention. With wild, almost un-human eyes, his head flicked to the side and he took off running to assault someone else. Gordon sat on the pavement, back resting against the black metal of the Batmobile, taking in deep breaths as his leg continued to scream out in pain. He _had_ to find some way to get into the vehicle… they were going to spread the toxin through all of Gotham… there _had_ to be a way…

OOOO

Bruce dropped Rachel and the young boy on top of the building and then jumped back up on the edge, peering down at the masked woman who was some how managing to hold her own against the man with the knife. Dropping down again, he knocked the man off the masked woman, narrowly saving her from having her throat slit by the blade. The woman pulled herself up and as the inmates began to close in on them for beating down their leader, Bruce looped an arm around her waist. She linked her arms around his neck and the cable was activated, pulling them upwards. The air whooshed around them as they ascended, eventually safely landing on the roof again.

Before he could make sure Rachel and the boy were safe, before he could leave, search for Juliet, save Gotham… he had to know who was behind the elaborate domino mask.

" Who are you?" He asked in his signature gruff whisper. He saw an amused brow arch and a smirk pull across rosy lips.

" You… don't recognize me?" She asked him. Her voice was lower than average, soft and some of the words were spoken slower than others. In a sense, her voice sounded quite sultry, something that made him listen to her.

" Should I?" He asked, still standing close to her. A quiet laugh escaped her and she rolled her blue eyes. Beaten and battered arms crossed over chest, the tattered sleeves of her black sweater pulling to reveal scrapes and slow-forming bruises.

" I would certainly hope so. Trust me, why don't you," She snickered, popping her hip to the slide slightly. His eyes narrowed at her. He didn't like the idea of a non-trained citizen risking their lives in hellish situations just for the hell of it. His hand grabbed her elbow, albeit softly since he saw her injuries, and he drew her a bit closer.

" You're risking your life. You aren't protected at all. Now tell me who you are; how could I trust you if you could be one of Ra's' accomplices?"

" Oh, come on, you can't be _that_ fooled, can you?" She asked, both eyebrows arching. She swept a strand of hair from her face. Seeing that there was no humor on Bruce's face she grinned and leaned in to whisper to him, voice no longer disguised. " I hope you'll give me some time off or a pay raise for saving myself from Crane, Bruce."

Bruce's eyes widened and he stepped back to stare at who he suddenly realized was _Juliet._ Her hair had seemed darker in the night and her voice had changed to disguise herself… he supposed he should blame himself for all of this. Bruce couldn't help but think despite the injuries and blood; she still managed to look incredibly attractive, even with the brightly colored mask covering almost half her face. He opened his mouth and almost said 'Juliet,' but she smirked and raised a finger to press against her lips, which reminded him to not say anything.

" I know that this is stupid, I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I knew he was after Rachel, but it looks like she took care of him herself. But, please, I'm here now, tell me what I can do," She told him, voice dropping slightly again. Bruce's jaw tightened as he thought of all the horribly dangerous situations she could get into… he didn't want her hurt or dead; he wouldn't know what he'd do if that happened. But he'd learned there was _no_ fighting with her.

" Gordon could use some help with the Tumbler. I left him by the bride on the main road. You know how to drive it, see if you can help take out the monorail," He told her. She nodded at him as they both heard the boy say,

" I told you he'd come." Rachel was brushing hair from his face as he stared at the masked and caped man. She looked up to see Batman for the third time that night. He nodded to her and jumped up on the ledge of the rooftop.

" Wait!" Rachel called out. Bruce froze in his crouching position, head bent. Rachel stood and stepped towards him. " You could die. At least tell me your name." He met her eyes and turned towards her.

He couldn't tell her. He could subject his _best friend_ whom he'd known his entire childhood to the danger of knowing. He couldn't tell her. He felt as though another reason… another _person_… was why he shouldn't tell her. He couldn't place _why_ just yet, but he only shook his head to Rachel and dove off the building, cape stretched out to swoop through the air.

Rachel stared after him in disappointment almost. The woman stepped towards her.

" Stay here till everything dies down. It'll be safer, trust me," She told her. Juliet then walked over to the little boy and smiled at him, crouching down to his level. She wiped the tears off his cheeks and winked at him.

" Keep being brave; it suits you," She told him with a grin before heading for the fire escape on the opposite side of the roof.

" Will _you_ tell me who you are?" Rachel asked, voice skeptical. Juliet turned and grinned at her.

" Not a chance. Sorry," She said. And with that, she made her way towards the main road.

OOOO

When Juliet managed to spot the Tumbler, she ran towards it as fast as she could, not seeing Gordon in immediate vision. As she got closer, she saw him trying to use the side of the vehicle to stand.

" Sergeant Gordon?" She asked voice altered as she crouched beside him. He looked up at her, brows furrowing. When he spotted her mask, his face relaxed.

" Friend of the Batman?" He asked. She smirked.

" How could you tell? Are you alright?" She asked as he slumped to the ground again. Gordon's hand landed on his right knee.

" Some crazed civilian ran out and hit me with a pole. I don't know what it did to my leg, but I can't stand."

" Luckily for you, I'm here to help." She took the key for the Tumbler and pressed the top of it, which opened the top. " Put your arm around my shoulders… there you go. Now one… two… three!" She helped him stand and he leaned up against the vehicle as she jumped in, helping him get into the passenger seat. " Think there's any way to get the commissioner to lower the bridge?" She asked as the roof closed and she checked everything.

" I can try." He pulled out the radio. " This is Gordon. Prepare to lower the bridge." No reply was given, but Juliet knew if they didn't comply, the Tumbler had some tricks up its sleeve.

She spun it around and the GPS came online, telling her how far to drive. It was like an extremely dangerous road trip. The Tumbler revved up and sped forward, towards the nearest bridge. She could see Gordon grabbing onto the side of his seat as she swerved around corners; she may drive slightly mad, but at least she was doing it safely… and right. Speeding around corners, Gordon updated her about what was going to happen: the monorail, the microwave emitter, everything. As they sped towards the bridge, it lowered and Juliet smirked.

" Looks like they paid attention after all!" She said as they sped across the bridge, dodging the cop cars. Gordon winced and grabbed his leg, which had been jostled. A good distance away from the cops, Juliet pulled over and looked at him, the sound of exploding water mains surrounding them as the monorail sped by. " If you stay, you're going to hurt your leg more. I need you to get out, I'm sorry; I won't have you seriously injured because I'm driving insanely at the moment."

Gordon stared at her for a long moment, debating on whether to trust her or not. Slowly, he nodded and the roof pulled back, allowing him to pull himself out and limp to crouch by a nearby car. And with him safely out of the way and in no current danger of further injury, Juliet sped off, preparing to help take down Ra's al Ghul.

_**Afterword:**__** THINGS ARE GETTING SERIOUS. XD Bruce was obviously shocked that she was there, and she enjoyed being able to pull one over on him! Gotta love her, am I right? XD**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES! WOO!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! It was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**ChinaDang:**_ Hope you got the link! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter and the mask! She may not have gotten a rematch with Crane in THIS chapter, but perhaps later on… 'cause we all know he isn't captured and can totally turn up anywhere… anytime. 'Cause he's TOTALLY that kind of villain! I hope you enjoyed Juliet pulling one over on Bruce, she had fun with it! And I've planned out the Rachel finding out scene, it's gonna be awkward and what not! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**Theonlyredhead:**_ I'm really glad you're enjoying and liking the edits I've made! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks again!_

**Outsidel0okingin:**_ Rachel doesn't know right now. But when/if she finds out, I'm sure if she tried to take advantage of Bruce, Juliet will have something to do and say about it! I'm glad you've been enjoying! Thanks again!_

**FreeSpiritSeeker:**_ Yeah, she wasn't about to let Jonathon get away! XD Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ We'll see what Bruce will have to say about her wanting to help him XD I think he'll protest quite mightily! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ I'm glad you like the mask! I debated on which one to choose for a while. And I'm glad you're okay with the compromise! Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!_

**highlander348: **_Yes, once they realize and admit they love each other, both being quite passionate people, I would think that mad passionate love would be soon to follow! XD And I know how you feel about Rachel; I don't hate her, but she does take advantage of him quite rudely, which gives me a mixed attitude about her. And I do plan to do other chapters before starting the Dark Knight. We'll see training moments and probably her family's reaction about her dating the richest man in Gotham. We'll see what her brother thinks XD I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for the amazing review!_

**Deranged-eccentricity:**_ I'm really glad you've enjoyed my story thus far! And I haven't had much time to read lately (what with sickness, school and my shows) but from what I've read thus far of your story, I really like it! I can't wait to read more of it! =D Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**MoonlitSorrows:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks again for the review!_

_**And thank you for all those who have added this to their story alerts or their favorites! It means a lot to me!**_

_** Okay, so that poll I put up last time I posted about my next story? Like I expected, Captain America (Steve/OC) won! So, the first chapter is up! If you'd like to read it, I'd really appreciate knowing what you all think of it so far and if you'd like me to continue writing it! I've got SO many ideas for it!**_

_** So, I hope to get the next one up as soon as possible, because it's all getting really exciting! And then we get into the Dark Knight with the Joker! I LOVE him! Which brings me to mention that if you haven't seen the Joker Blogs on youtube, go watch 'em! They're amazing (in my opinion at least)! OH AND ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I do not own the idea of using Cillian Murphy's birthday as Crane's patient number; that comes from the Joker Blogs. **_

_** So, let me know what you think of the chapter! Thanks again you guys! Please check out the Captain America fic if you'd like!**_

_**~ Mary **_


	15. Fourteen: The End And The Start

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman (films, shows, comics, books, etc.) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Juliet and her family._

Fourteen: The End And The Start

The wheels of the Tumbler squealed as Juliet rounded a corner, swerving to avoid now abandoned cars and the stray citizen. Her arms were starting to throb from all the cuts and injuries; she forced herself to ignore it and focus on what she had to do and that was to help Bruce. She followed the GPS' instructions, stopping her mind from wandering from anything but the road in front of her. A familiar looking fog was beginning to drift through the streets and she could begin to hear screams of fear. Her heart began to race faster as the full realization of how dire the situation was becoming. Through the window, as she disappeared into an underpass, she spotted Bruce being dragged along side the monorail, holding tightly onto the cable, smashing into anything at the unfortunately right height.

" If he gets himself killed I'll bring him back and kill him again…" She muttered to herself as she disappeared from sight.

OOOO

Bruce, who'd finally managed to get himself up to the train window, crashed through in a smattering of shattered glass. He landed on the floor, rolling quickly to his knees, which caught the attention of Ra's, who had stood at the very front of the train. Bruce used handrails on the ceiling to pull himself up and swinging up to crouch on the back of some of the seats. His brown eyes narrowed when he met the shocked gaze of Ra's.

" You will never learn," He muttered. Bruce leapt forward with determination, causing the second man to yank his sword from the shaft of his cane. He slashed at Bruce, who jumped backwards, maneuvering around the wicked looking blade with ease. Slamming a knee and elbow upwards as they swapped places, Ra's scoffed at him.

" Familiar. Don't you have anything new?" He spat venomously, slashing downwards with his sword again. The shiny blade caught in the scallops that protruded from Bruce's gauntlets, causing it to stop completely and he glared, hissing back,

" How about this!" He yanked his arms in opposite directions. The sword snapped, sending part of it skittering to the monorail floor. Bruce immediately headed for the controls and stared at them all, attempting to figure out which would stop the train. So many of them were discreetly labeled with chipping white paint and covering in scratched, foggy glass. After identifying the brake mechanism, he reached for it…

_CRUNCH._

The remaining half of Ra's sword was jammed violently into the break, sending sparks arcing and flying across the control panel. Bruce spun on his heel, fury building quickly, and shoved a booted foot into the man's chest, sending Ra's reeling backwards and against the transmitter that sat on the floor of the train car. Tackling him over, Bruce grabbed his shoulders and bared his teeth angrily. The monorail was barreling towards Wayne Tower without brakes. If it reached the main water supply just underneath the tower… all of Gotham would be doused in fear toxin, nothing to stop everyone from tearing the city to pieces.

Ra's grunted and managed to haul Bruce to his feet, swinging and shoving him into a window, grabbing onto his neck.

" It's funny, Bruce… I taught you everything you know, and you're misusing it. All of Gotham will _fall_. And I must wonder how much pain you'll be in when you have to watch that pretty little assistant of yours _die_," Ra's hissed with a glare. Bruce let out an absolutely infuriated yell, shoving him off again. His fist connected with Ra's jaw, and the older man retaliated with a blow of his own. They sparred with hard blows for what seemed like forever, both unrelenting. Bruce couldn't help the rage that was leaking into his fighting. The absolute last straw had been the direct threat against Juliet. With another punch to Ra's face, he clenched his jaw angrily, ready to do whatever necessary to stop him.

OOOO

Juliet screeched to a halt outside of Wayne Tower, backing up slightly to angle the Tumbler to face the monorail track supports. As the weapons system was activated and the seat shifted forward so she could see out through a shaded window in the front, a pedestrian walked over with a smile and said,

" Nice ride."

Clicking the buttons on the handle, Juliet shot explosives into a track support. They exploded and the support weakened. Needless to say, the pedestrian began to back away slowly.

OOOO

Ra's had knocked Bruce to the floor, holding his neck down. Bruce stared up at the man, the flickering florescent lights still shining down on them. Ra's smirked down at him evilly.

" Don't be afraid, Bruce." His fingers dug into the slightly exposed part of his neck and just under his jaw. " You are just an ordinary man in a cape. _That's_ why you couldn't fight injustice, _that's_ why you can't stop this train!" He hissed, face pink.

" Who said anything about stopping it?" Bruce wheezed. Ra's head snapped upward as the track began to sway slightly.

OOOO

" Come on…" Juliet whispered to herself as she fired a third set of explosives into a third support beam. As the concrete and metal exploded, the track swayed dangerously and began to break. " Oh, yes!" Juliet yelled out to herself, grinning. She quickly backed the Tumbler up as an entire section of the railway collapsed and tipped over.

Glass from nearby buildings shattered as metal scraps fell into them and metal groaned as it crunched cars like paper. Juliet watched the oncoming train with worry as she waited to see if Bruce had made it out…

OOOO

Ra's, who spotted the falling railway, let his grip on Bruce lighten in his confusion.

" You never learned to mind your surroundings," Bruce repeated Ra's own words, flipping him over. He held the older man against the floor, holding two deadly sharp Bat-arangs in his raised first, points poised to jab into his throat. Ra's stared up at him passively and almost curiously.

" Have you _finally _learned to do what is necessary?" He asked.

" I won't kill you," Bruce growled, instead tossing the objects in his hands to shatter a window. He threw an explosive into the wall behind him, causing it to disappear in a flurry of sparks. The section of the train they were on was separated from the rest of it as Bruce stated, " But I don't have to save you." Bruce let him go, spreading his arms and letting his cape catch the whipping wind and toss him backwards into the air. He soared off the train. From above, he watched it plummet into the ground with Ra's inside, ending his threat on Gotham in a moment of cracking cement and sparking metal.

The train skid in the underground parking lot of Wayne Tower, causing cement pillars to be taken out and make the metal squeal high pitched against the ground. As the train stopped moving, the emitter inside exploded in a burst of hot flame, signaling the very end of the horrific night in Gotham.

The peace that now reigned over the streets was eerie, but also peaceful. Hissing from dying steam and smoke echoed around quietly, and as Juliet appeared from inside the Tumbler, she looked up into the sky to search for any sign of Bruce. Then, from the dark sky, his figure swooped across the lit up silhouette of Wayne Tower, sending a huge grin across her face. He was alive. He was perfectly alive. She waved a hand a few times, hoping to catch his eye… and exactly that happened. He slowly descended and landed a few feet away.

" Do you have _any _idea how much panic you've caused me the last few days?" Juliet asked him from her spot standing in the open Tumbler. She had her arms crossed, his popped to the side and a brow raised from behind her mask. Bruce walked over, staring up at her.

" You've made a good deal of making sure I did," He replied.

" Good, because I'll probably give you more hell about it later. Come on get in. I'll get us back to the caves," She said nodding to the passengers seat.

" I'm perfectly capable of driving. You're arms are injured anyway, so I should drive," Bruce interjected, attempting to push back the smirk he felt pulling at his lips when she insisted she drive. Juliet laughed a bit and rolled her eyes.

" You jumped out of a falling train. I think I can handle driving with bloody arms. Now, get in before I make you."

" I'm stronger," He reminded, voice still gruff.

" You must think that voice is _so_ sexy…" She chuckled to herself before leaning down and pressing a swift kiss against his lips. " So, come on, sexy, get in the passengers seat and let me drive."

It was with a few moments of arguing and some man-hauling that got Bruce buckled into the passenger's seat of the Tumbler. Needless to say, the kiss, however brief, had distracted him enough as it was. The thought that passed through both their heads was that maybe her little bout of sarcasm and confidence was caused by the mask.

OOOO

Alfred immediately began tending to wounds the moment the two returned. He scolded Juliet on running off and doing something as incredibly stupid as going after Jonathon was and then in turn scolded Bruce on letting her continue to fight. Bruce pulled off the Batsuit so he wore the long sleeved black shirt and pants that had been underneath it. He wiped sweat, face paint and grime off his face and swept back strands of hair as Juliet sat on a metal table with Alfred cleaning and bandaging cuts on her arms. The sleeves of her sweater had been ripped off by that point and both men were surprised at the number of injuries she had sustained.

" Master Wayne, I shall see about sleeping arrangements for the night. I believe we may have some spare blankets around here somewhere," Alfred told the younger man as he walked off to go in search of said item. Bruce walked towards Juliet, who was tying her hair out of her face.

" Alfred's right you know. You shouldn't have gone after Crane," Bruce told her, sitting on the table beside her. Laughing quietly and rolling her eyes at him, she met his gaze.

" And where would you be if I hadn't been there? Crushed inside a train, that's where," She pointed out, fiddling with the mask at her side.

" Staying to help with was incredibly dangerous and stupid. You could've died, Juliet."

" So could you."

" Yeah, but at least I've had training."

" Then why don't you train me?" She asked after a moment, dropping her gaze to the torn hem of her jeans. Bruce's brows rose sharply.

" What?"

" I already know basic self-defense and since I don't plan on quitting and leaving you on your own any time soon, more than basic training might be helpful," She explained, finally bringing her nervous eyes to meet his.

For the first time in a while, Bruce could see that shy demeanor she'd had the first day they'd met. A small smile had crept onto her face when she said she wasn't going to leave, and he suddenly found that maybe that was one of his biggest fears. Being alone. Having Juliet be around his so often had assured him that he wasn't going through his act for the public alone, and he had to thank her for that. And, as she smiled at him as they sat on that cold metal table, he knew she was exactly the person he wanted to be around.

" I think that is probably a good idea," Bruce told her. She smiled wider and bumped his shoulder with hers.

" Good, because I would have made you do it anyway," Juliet laughed, the stress of the evening slowly melting away as they sat there like normal people, talking about some of the least normal things. He smiled with true relaxation and bumped her shoulder back like they were kids.

" By the way…" Bruce pointed to the mask at her side, leaning toward her a bit. " I like the mask." Smiling sweetly and genuinely, she turned to face him, brushing a lone strand of hair out of his face.

" Good. Because I kinda like yours too," She told him, letting her hand rest on his cheek. Bruce supposed that it was what happened in the next moment that proved to him how much he truly cared for Juliet; then again, maybe he always knew, but just didn't fully realize it. Taking their close proximity and the little hesitance she'd had in touching his cheek as either a hint or an invitation (probably both), he leaned down and kissed her very gently, lips carefully, hesitantly, claiming hers. She returned the kiss with equal hesitance and gentleness, the two pulling away shortly after. The three kisses they'd shared thus far had all been quite short and the two were, as Alfred would probably say, 'testing the waters.'

" I've found some blankets, Sir. I may advise Miss Williams to stay as well; the streets probably aren't all that safe tonight," Alfred said, walking through an archway and stopping as he spotted the two. Juliet's hand still rested on her cheek and his hand rested softly on her upper arm. A small smile pulled on the old butler's lips as it took the two a long moment to tear their eyes away from each other and acknowledge his words. A furious blush spread over both their faces at being caught and Bruce cleared his throat, nodding.

" Great idea, Alfred. I don't think I'd have it any other way," He said smiling boyishly as he walked over to take the blankets from the Englishman. Alfred chuckled and grabbed a chair from the side of the room. At least they _finally_ noticed.

OOOO

It had been about two days since the night Ra's took his final stand in the crashing monorail, and Bruce was looking forward to a rather good day. He was dressed in a nice dark grey suit with thin white pinstripes and a maroon tie was fixed at his neck underneath a pressed white collar. His hair was neatly slicked and combed back and, over-all, he'd been having a very good morning.

" The morning paper, as requested," Juliet told him with a smile as she got into the back of the Rolls-Royce Alfred was driving. Bruce sat in the back, relaxed against the white seats, and took the paper from Juliet's hands. He smiled brightly at her in thanks and began to thumb through the pages at random. Juliet wore a floral print dress that had sleeves that fell to her elbow, allowing the majority of her injuries to be covered. The ones on her wrists were slowly healing and covered with bracelets, but since the majority of the damage had been covered, she knew she wouldn't get asked unnecessary questions.

" Batman may have made the front page…" Alfred said, holding up his own copy of the paper. " But Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight." Bruce grinned and took the older man's copy of the paper to the article it was turned to. Below a photo of the Wayne Manor ruins, a headline read:

_Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home_

" Oh, the tabloids will have _so_ much fun with that," Juliet commented with a roll of her eyes and a smirk as Bruce began to examine the article. A phone resting on the seat between the two rang, and Juliet pressed the answer button, placing it on speaker and holding it up.

" Bruce Wayne," Bruce said as he continued to read.

" _What makes you think __**you**__ can decide who runs Wayne Enterprises?_" Earle spat at him through the phone. Bruce smirked. Well, it looked like he finally saw that Fox had gotten his job.

" The fact that I'm the owner," Bruce said simply as everyone in the car smiled.

" _What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago._"

" And I bought most of the shares through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth."

" I have all the paperwork, Mr. Earle, all organized and all quite real and completely official," Juliet added in, smirking uncontrollably. She'd been waiting to be able to tell Mr. Earle off in any way she could… she was enjoying this too much.

" _Look_, it's all a bit… _technical,_ but… the important thing… is that my company's future is secure," Bruce said smugly. He repeated the words Earle had said to him not two nights ago, and _God_ did feel good to say that he owned his family company again. " Right, Mr. Fox?"

" _Right you are, Mr. Wayne,_" Fox replied. " _Didn't you get the memo?_" Fox addressed Earle, sounding incredibly satisfied.

Grinning, Juliet hung up and set the phone down.

" Alfred, take us somewhere for lunch, I heard the weather will only be nice for a few more hours; I have some stuff to do at the Manor before it starts to rain," Bruce said as he continued to smile and read the paper, sending a glance to Juliet. She caught his eye and smiled back before looking out the car window, a pink blush rising on her cheeks.

OOOO

As the sky began to cloud over, Bruce, now wearing a more comfortable long-sleeved navy colored Polo shirt and khakis, stood amidst the smoldering ruins of his childhood home, hammering slats of wood over the open top of the well by the greenhouse. That well was what technically started the entire Batman ordeal that had changed his life. As he nailed the final slat into place, he caught sight of a figure moving towards him from a charred doorway. He stood up straight, setting the hammer down and looked over at her.

" Rachel," He said in surprise.

" Hey. Are you all right? I thought that you might be here. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt in the fire or anything," She replied, fixing the sleeve of her flowing white blouse. Bruce nodded at her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I guess being inebriated kind of helps with escaping burning buildings unscathed. Luckily Juliet was there to help stop me from doing anything _too_ stupid," Bruce lied with a casual shrug of the shoulders. Rachel sighed and nodded as she stared at the well.

" Finally boarding that thing up?" She asked curiously, arching a brow.

" Mm. Thought that since the past is finally beyond everyone, I should put it behind me as well." Bruce patted the boards and stared at his hand.

" You know, I never stopped thinking about you. About _us_. And when I heard you were back, I…" She trailed off as she stepped closer, staring up at him. " I started to hope." She tilted her head upwards and Bruce turned his face slightly to the side, letting her kiss land softly on his cheek. When she pulled back and stared up at him, still standing close, she put her hands in his. " But when you disappeared… the man I loved… the man who vanished, he never came back at all. But maybe he's still out there somewhere." She let go of one of his hands and led him back around the charred rubble of Wayne manor, carefully stepping over stones and wood.

" You know, no matter how much I change, you'll always be my best friend, Rachel," Bruce told her, smiling slightly at her. She returned the smile and tugged on his hand a bit.

" I know. But, you know what? I think that the man who came back to Gotham may have just won the heart of someone else." Rachel tilted her head towards the direction where Juliet crouched, sifting through some of the rubble gently. " And I think she may have just caught a hold of yours too." Bruce smiled a bit as Juliet stood up, wiping soot on her skirt, holding onto something she'd found. " And let me tell you, you better treat her right or you might just loose her." With those words, she dropped his hand and began to walk away.

Bruce spotted a familiar black case on the ground and crouched to toss off the lid. Inside were the burnt remains of his father's stethoscope; he remembered when his father taught him how to use it when he was still a child. It was one of the fondest memories he clung to.

" What will you do?" Rachel called out, referring to the Manor.

" Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick." Bruce smiled. As Rachel walked off, smiling faintly, Alfred stepped over saying,

" Just as it was, Sir?"

" Yeah, why?"

" I thought this might be a good opportunity for… uh, improvements in the foundation," Alfred suggested as the two began to walk slowly.

" In the south east corner," Bruce said with a nod of agreement. The caves. That would do just nicely.

" Exactly, Sir."

" Well, till we get this rebuilt, that penthouse in Central Gotham? Yeah, they said they'd love and be honored to have Bruce Wayne as a resident," Juliet said once catching wind of heir conversation. Alfred chuckled at Juliet's statement, earning a smile back from her. " They said move in as soon as you want."

" Perhaps tomorrow, then," Bruce said, curiously eyeing the object in Juliet's hand. " What's that?" He pointed to what she held. Alfred nodded to them and left them to their conversations.

" Birthday gift," Juliet explained, holding up what was the burnt and charred copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ she'd bought for his birthday. " I'm surprised it survived. I'll get you another copy if you're at all interested in reading it."

Bruce took the book out of her hands, thumbing to a random spot in the book, staring at the fire-marred pages. The print was just readable in some spots and completely burnt out in others. He smiled and held the copy to his side, smiling down at her as they walked towards what would have been the front of the great Wayne Manor.

" I'd very much like to read it. It's a classic but I don't think I've actually ever gotten to reading it," He admitted sheepishly.

" 'A plague o' both your houses!'" Juliet playfully exclaimed. Bruce laughed and looked around.

" Well, if it's both our houses, mine seems to have already been plagued. It looks like yours is next," He teased, lightheartedly glaring at her.

" Oh, but you see, I have this friend, my own personal knight in a cape who would save me before that happened." Bruce helped Juliet step over a blackened beam and held her hands in his; book still clamped to his side by his arm.

" I know he would." The two smiled at each other for a moment before Bruce's face became more serious. " Say, Juliet, what would you say to… um… maybe having dinner with me sometime?" He stuttered a bit, much to his dismay. A pale blush tried to rise to his face, but he ignored it by clearing his throat and looking off to the distant rolling green hills. He was oddly nervous, something he found rather annoying, and something she found rather endearing.

" Me?" She asked in a truly disbelieving tone. Bruce nodded. " Wouldn't you rather take out one of those girls from last week?"

" Nah, they just want me to buy hotels. You actually seem to like me for something other than my money or my mask. So, what do you say?" Juliet smiled, cheeks turning pink as she slid her hand more comfortably into his.

" I say yes," She finally replied. Grinning he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Giggling quietly, she pulled her hand out of his and stepped onto the grass. " Well, I have some paperwork for your new penthouse to do. Give me a call whenever for… whatever." She gave a wave with a smile and turned around, walking towards her car, sending a glance over her shoulder now and then.

As Bruce smiled and watched her walked away, Alfred walked over and smirked, fixing his plaid scarf and said,

" About bloody time."

_**Afterword:**__** So. That was that, then! Look at Bruce and Juliet sharing sweet little kisses and Bruce getting flustered over asking her out! So sweet! Hope you all liked the chapter! The next will probably start with Juliet starting her training and what not! Or maybe it'll be their first date… probably first date. Speaking of which, would you like to see their date be more Bruce Wayne extravagance or quieter and out of the public eye? I have an idea that they'd probably try and keep it quiet first before going all public, but that's just me! Soooooo, let me know what you think and stuff!**_

_**REVIEW. REPLIES. YESSSSS.**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you think Juliet's cool and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I have to thank you for all the support you give me, it's absolutely amazing! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**FreeSpiritSeeker:**_ Glad you loved it and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ I hope you liked the chapter and I loved your suggestions! I incorporated them from memory and I'm exhausted from a weeks worth of eight hour musical rehearsals, so I'm sorry if they're a bit odd XD But I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks again!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guarain-967:**_ I'm glad you loved it! Hope this chapter was okay! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I'm glad you liked it! And Rachel is totally vowing to find out their identities, she's a pretty smart cookie. I like your suggestions for the end, they made me smile and giggle! I can just see their two masked identities having little squabbles. 'Cause, like in this chapter, they both think the mask makes her kind of sarcastic and pretty confident! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Nymartian:**_ Juliet's becoming quite the character! Rachel currently doesn't know, but we'll see if that lasts… I'm glad that you've been enjoying the story and thanks again for the review!_

**nekochan354:**_ Yeah, Bruce was pretty shocked it was her! I can just imagine him having constant mental battles about if he made the right decision. Thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ I can totally see Juliet taking Bruce down in training at some point. It would be hilarious if both of them were shocked! And it'll be great to see his reaction when she says she wants to learn everything he knows! I'm glad you've been enjoying! Thanks again!_

**Outsidel0okingin:**_ I'm glad you loved it! The Dark Knight was actually the first of the Nolan trilogy I'd seen and fell in love with it immediately. I love the Joker, and he's probably my favorite Batman villain! I CANNOT wait to write him! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**SharkGurl:**_ I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far! I'm also glad you like Juliet and her relationship with Crane; that'll keep coming into play quite constantly! Especially in the third movie (which was actually the movie that spurred me to write a Batman fanfic). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to those who have read and added this to their favorites or their story alerts; it means a lot to me! =D**_

_** So, that's it for this exceptionally long chapter! Since I'll be doing a few chapters before doing the rooftop scene from the end of the film and going into the Dark Knight, if you'd like to see something, let me know! Would you like to see Bruce and Juliet get in a fight? What kind of dates should they go on? Does Jonathon return to exact revenge? Oh, and, importantly, what should Juliet/Bruce's relationship be by the time the Dark Knight starts up: Dating or engaged? Just some questions I've got buzzing around, but tell me if you'd like to see something and I'll try and get some stuff in before ending this one and going onto the D.K.! Thanks again you guys!**_

_**~Mary**_


	16. Fifteen: A Taste Of Normalcy

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman (movies, shows, comics, books, etc.) or any of the characters, I only own my OC Juliet and her family. _

Fifteen: A Taste Of Normalcy

Bruce showed up at Juliet's apartment door in a casual button down shirt that was forest green in color and was tucked into a pair of khakis. The collar was unbuttoned and pulled open a bit, and his hair was slicked back like it usually was. He now sat on her couch, chuckling quietly as Juliet excused herself to finish cooking dinner and try to get her brother to stop calling her. From what he could pick up, he'd been trying to get a hold of her for a day or two, trying to constantly make sure she wasn't hurt in the Ra's incident. The two had decided on keeping their new relationship as secret and quiet as possible to avoid tabloids and everything of that nature; it was also just nice to have some well-needed privacy in a world of hard to keep secrets. So, their date was going to be a quiet one in her apartment.

Bruce truly thought her apartment felt like home. The walls were a warm golden-yellow color, and the couch and chairs had homemade quilts draped over the backs. The entire apartment currently smelled like cooking haddock and homemade bread. Bruce had brought a bottle of wine, which now sat with two half-full wine glasses on the lovingly worn coffee table in front of the couch. The wooden top had scratches across the surface accompanied with ink stains from pens and water rings from the bottom of glasses. He could picture Juliet tossing piles of paper work onto that coffee table in the morning, a cup of coffee to accompany her morning work. He chuckled again as he stared at the table and heard Juliet say,

" Peter, we'll talk later! Please! I'm not five!" And then he heard a phone hit the counter and Juliet poked her head out of the kitchen door. " I've just put dinner on the table in the kitchen. Come on in." She smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen, Bruce standing and taking a hold of the wine glasses. He walked in and set the glasses on the circular table next to the two plates, on which dinner now sat.

" Looks delicious," He commented with a smile as he sat. She laughed a bit and sat as well, rolling her eyes.

" I hope so!" Juliet laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked over at him and watched as he set her worn-out cloth napkin in his lap, and she could help but think how _odd_ it was to see him in her plain little apartment. Bruce was a man used to big houses and professionally cooked meals. He went to parties for socialites and wore expensive suits, which cost more than her entire wardrobe. And yet, there he was in her creaky kitchen chairs, holding her scratched up silver wear and eating a meal that _she_ cooked.

He looked up and caught her staring, which made him smirk. He could only hope he didn't have something odd stuck to his face.

" What is it?" He asked with a slightly nervous chuckle.

" Nothing, I guess. It's just… odd to see you siting in my kitchen. I don't think people really picture you in… _normal_ settings like this. They think of you with groups of models on your arm in vacation mansions in far off countries," Juliet told him, waving a dismissive hand. Bruce couldn't help but burst out laughing, covering his mouth with a hand. He supposed that was true. But it was funny hearing it come from _her_ as he sat in her kitchen, on their first date.

" Interesting subject for a first date," He commented, still chuckling. She blushed furiously and leaned back in her chair, covering her face.

" There goes what confidence I'd amazingly gained some how…"

" Don't worry about it, I'm only teasing. But let me just assure you, I love your apartment. It feels like home." Bruce smiled at her before he took a bite of the fish she'd cooked. " Mm. This is really good."

" Thanks. I may not be particularly good at introducing myself to new people, but I can cook pretty well," Juliet quietly joked, her blush cooling down as she sat up straight again. Bruce chuckled and nodded, lifting his glass.

" Well, I say that here's to a taste of normalcy for the first time in a while," He said, smiling. Juliet returned it and lightly knocked her glass against his, agreeing to the toast.

" And to all the wonderfully odd days life holds in the future."

OOOO

The night wore on at a pleasantly slow pace, which soon found the two sitting on her couch, sipping at their wine. They actually found themselves watching a late-night comedy movie, barely paying attention as they found things to talk about. In the middle of a conversation and a bout of laughter, some shouting echoed from the hall, traveling its length. Bruce looked over to the door and Juliet sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

" Yeah, sorry about my… neighbors. I have some interesting characters in this building," Juliet said, setting her wine glass down. Bruce arched a dark brow and leaned back into the cushions.

" You have neighbors who shout?" He asked. She nodded as a door slammed and she winced a bit. " Does it ever get worse?"

" Mm-hmm. Sometimes they carry their debates pretty late into the evening. As far as I've known, they've been married _unhappily_ for about six years. They seem to refuse getting a divorce and fight as much as they seem fit. It gets hard to sleep sometimes," She told him with a small sigh. Bruce's brows scrunched up again as the volume of shouting increased a tad. " Among the others in the building, I live above an Italian chef and next door to an old woman who's like a grandmother to everyone."

" She sounds nice."

" If you ever meet her, that'll be confirmed."

A door slammed again with a few more shouts, causing Juliet to wince a bit. Bruce arched a brow, staring at the apartment door, setting his wine glass down. He had to admit he couldn't picture Juliet living _peacefully_ with all the shouting.

" You know, if you ever need to get away from all the shouting and what not, you know where to find me," He told her, smiling. She returned the smile and leaned across the couch to press a kiss against his cheek.

" Thank you, Bruce. Has anyone ever told you that you're very sweet?" She asked, rising to her feet to retrieve something from a nearby bookshelf. Bruce grinned cheekily, draping an arm over the back of the couch. In fact, not really anyone had told him.

" No, but it's nice to know. And it isn't too bad to hear either," He said as she returned to sitting beside him. She rolled her eyes with a laugh and held out book to him. Taking it, it was another copy of _Romeo and Juliet,_ a hardcover edition with a ribbon glued into the spine to be used as a bookmark. He grinned and thumbed through the pages, eyes skimming over the lines. " This is great! Thank you, again, I really _cannot_ wait to read it." Juliet chuckled slightly, scooting closer a bit.

" And I can't wait till I get you hooked on Shakespeare. Then I can make seemingly pointless references and have someone understand them," Juliet teased. Bruce laughed and stood, glancing at his watch.

" Well, I really want to stay… unfortunately Alfred actually set a time for me to be picked up at. I feel like I'm nine again." He chuckled and the two walked to the door. " Thank you for making dinner, it was amazing. I'd love to do it again; maybe I'll try my hand at cooking… then again, I'd probably burn _water._"

Juliet laughed and unlocked the door, grinning up at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. She gently returned it, smiling slightly against his lips. Pulling back, she smiled up at him, comfortable with just standing there with him.

" Good night," Juliet whispered after a very long moment. Bruce kissed her cheek, smiling.

" Good night."

OOOO

The next morning was cool with warm beams of sun descending on Gotham, which pushed Juliet to go for a morning walk. She dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a relaxed red blouse, pulling on a black jacket as she bid good morning to the doorman. The night before, Bruce had expressed he wanted Juliet to be as careful as possible when she went out into the city, especially since Jonathon had yet to be caught. He went as far to ask her not to go out at night at all, or, at least, have someone who could protect her accompany her. Walking down the sidewalk, straightening out her jacket, she took wary glances into alleyways just in case. Although Gotham was more dangerous at night, it could be just as dangerous during the day.

The sounds of morning traffic began to drift through the sunlit streets, the sounds of car horns echoing off buildings from blocks away. Juliet smiled at a few familiar people she passed by—a neighbor or two and so on—but stopped when she saw Rachel walking towards her, a scrap of paper in her hand.

" Rachel," She called out, as she got closer. The woman's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and she smiled.

" Juliet! That's funny, I was just about to see if you wanted coffee," Rachel told her, holding up the paper, which bore a hand-scribbled note of her apartment address. Juliet laughed a bit and nodded to the street corner.

" Come on, there's a good café just up the way."

" How have you been? I mean, since the Arkham incident?" Rachel asked as they two made their way through the morning crowds. Juliet furrowed her brows in thought. She hadn't actually spoken to her fried since that night on the roof… and as far as Rachel knew, the woman in the mask was absolutely not her. In the truth of it all, the cuts on her arms still hurt a bit and she still jumped a bit at shadows in dark alleys. Letting a tiny chuckle pass her lips, she rubbed the back of her head.

" Well, you know… I'm still recovering. It isn't every day that you find out a friend is probably clinically insane. Split personality if I can attempt a diagnosis," Juliet told her, voice soft. She could still remember the Jonathon from school; the one who had changed so drastically over the years. But she resolved to push those thoughts of that man aside, since she knew she'd never see that side of him again.

" It also isn't everyday you get drugged and practically kidnapped by… by… _Batman_," Rachel whispered to her, brows furrowed. " He didn't hurt you at all, did he?"

Juliet laughed internally, but let a smile leak and cross her lips. She looked over to Rachel and shook her head.

" No. He didn't, trust me. He didn't."

" Where'd he take you?"

" Um…" She thought for a long moment as they stepped into the café. She couldn't really say Wayne Manor; that would cause too many complications. So, as a default, she said, " I woke up in my apartment. The lights were off and it was around midnight and my head felt a bit fuzzy. But I was home. And my God… the chaos…" She rubbed her eyes. Rachel nodded in agreement.

" I was chased through the Narrows by Crane," Rachel told her after they placed their orders to the stuttering newbie café worker. Juliet widened her eyes and gaped at her in shock.

" _What?_ Why were you in the narrows in the first place?" She asked her in a hushed voice. Rachel motioned for them to sit in a quiet corner, and when they did, she said,

" Our lovely caped crusader asked me to deliver an antidote of sorts to Lieutenant Gordon. I just couldn't get out of the Narrows in time. Oh, and there was this other person, a woman, there too. She… she was wearing a mask that looked like some sort of bird. She saved me from being slashed by some crazy inmates." Rachel took a long sip of her coffee. " I don't know what's going on with Gotham with all these vigilantes coming to light… and I'm not sure how much good will come out of it."

" Oh, I'm sure it'll all be fine," Juliet dismissed, smirking into the lid of her latté. She was glad Rachel hadn't fit the idea that she had been said masked woman. Rachel continued to talk about her escapades in the Narrows for the rest of that night, and Juliet added in that she'd seen the monorail collapse from her apartment window, which wasn't a total lie.

The only thing that interrupted their conversation was the sound of Juliet's phone getting a text message. She quickly opened it and smiled as she read it.

_**So, when would you like to start training?**_

_**-Bruce**_

_**Afterword:**__** Well there's that! It's fairly short and really is just kind of starting out the time between Batman Begins and the Dark Knight. In the next chapter: TRAINING. Also, again, if there's anything you might like to see, let me know and I'll try and work it in!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES:**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you liked it! The Dark Knight is going to be amazing to write! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: **_ I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one and will keep on reading for the Dark Knight! Thanks again!_

**SharkGurl:**_ It did take him quite long XD And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ I'm glad you liked her in action! It's fun to write her like that! And I also really like the ideas of them going out of the country and such for dates, especially once their relationship is put in the public eye—he __**is**__ Bruce Wayne after all! And I think it would be pretty funny to have Juliet ask/suggest they get married; it seems like a very Juliet thing to do XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again!_

**ILuvOdie:**_ I hope you enjoyed the chapters! Thanks again!_

**Outsidel0okingin:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying it! I like the date ideas, it's definitely something Bruce would probably take her to do! And as for engagement, they probably will be, it's sort of how I envisioned them in the movie when I planned it out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ They're FINALLY acting on their feelings; what a relief! I can't wait to write the Dark Knight, the Joker is going to be so much fun to write! He's probably my favorite Batman villain. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**FreeSpiritSeeker:**_ They had a quiet date in this chapter, but we'll see how long that idea lasts XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter in all it's odd plot-y ness. Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ Yes, Juliet will not like all the women throwing themselves at Bruce. Wait till he suggests the whole taking the Russian ballet on a yacht trip XD That'll be interesting. And I'm really glad you've been enjoying the story! Thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ I like the ideas about the fights and the going off and learning martial arts since Bruce holds back; he's not about to let her just waltz off and try and fight crime. He'll just try and keep her safe. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Ravenmore45:**_ I definitely will, it would be funny to see Bruce even __**admit**__ that he didn't know something she was doing! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

_**And thank you to those who have added this story to favorites or story alert: it means a lot to me!**_

_** So that's it till next time! Next story I'm updating is Sherlock. 'Cause I've unfortunately been neglecting it and my friend has been pushing me to write in it XD Not only do I blame school and my show (TONIGHT IS OPENING NIGHT! We're doing A Chorus Line. I'm nervous as heeellllll!) but I blame the Walking Dead. I can't stop watching it!**_

_** Anyway, thanks again you guys! You are all amazing and I never thought this story would have so many amazing readers! Thanks again you guys!**_

_**~Mary**_


	17. Sixteen: Hold Up

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Batman (comics, shows, movies, books etc.) or any of the characters. I only own my OC Juliet and her family._

Sixteen: Hold Up

" Another lap," Bruce ordered, nodding to the right. Juliet gave him a look and caught her breath. They stood in an underground hideout with a floor made of glass, which covered sets of large square lights. Juliet had deemed the space 'the temporary Bat-Cave' and it was also currently her training area.

" At _least_ let me get a drink of water," She replied swiping a loose strand of hair from her face. Bruce nodded, smirking.

" Sure. Run and get it; I moved your water bottle across the room," He told her. She glared.

" Oh, you are _so_ cruel, Bruce."

" Oh, come on it'll be half a lap; you've already done six, what difference will it make? I'll let you stop once you get your water. Then we can move on."

They'd been training for a good few weeks and Bruce had to admit he was impressed. She seemed to have a natural knock for self-defense; he wasn't sure it was because of the basic lessons she'd taken or natural ability… but when he thought on it, it was probably a combination of both. Through the weeks of training they both still held onto their jobs, visiting Wayne Tower, which was soon to be renovated, and they secretly went on their fairly normal dates.

Bruce walked over to where Juliet was now drinking from her water bottle. She gave him a mock glare as she finished of the water.

" If you'd like to do it the way _I_ did, I can always find you a mountain to hike up and return with a rare wild flower," He suggested with a teasing voice. Juliet smirked and shoved his strong shoulder.

" If you wanted flowers, all you had to do was ask, Bruce," She joked playfully.

" Hey, it's _my_ job to give _you_ flowers," He pointed out. Juliet laughed and rolled her eyes, fixing her ponytail and her knee length workout pants. " Well, once your done fiddling with your hair lets work on kicks."

Soon enough the two stood on a set of black mats and Bruce crossed his arms and smirked a little bit.

" I want you to try and kick me," He told her. She raised her eyebrows.

" What?"

" Kick me. I want you to try and kick me. Go ahead." Her brows creased in a look that made it obvious she wasn't sure if she should. He rolled his eyes. " Juliet, I've fallen off a building before, you're probably not going to hurt me. So… Kick me."

Juliet took a step or two back and took a deep breath. She suddenly made a move to kick his side, only to have Bruce's hand lash out quickly and grab her ankle tightly. He smiled a bit and dropped her foot, nodding for her to go again. Readying herself again, she kicked to his other side only to have her foot caught once again. She stumbled slightly and Bruce released her ankle.

" Your right side is stronger when you kick; your left leg keeps you more stable, try and stay with that side, alright? Now, try again." Another kick caught. " And again." Same result. " Okay, now…"

As Bruce began to explain the importance of stances again, Juliet sighed and allowed herself a moment to space out. She turned away slightly, hands on her hips, thinking over something. She knew she could use Bruce's tangent as a distraction; she could try and land her blow as he spoke. She'd managed to successfully land a move or two on him in the weeks of training, so, swiping stray hair from her face she quickly turned and kicked her leg up. With a solid _thwack_ her foot connected with Bruce's side. He paused in what he was saying as her foot dropped away. A smirk pulled on his lips.

" That was actually very good," He told her. She smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

" Glad you think so," She replied. A full-blown smirk appeared on Bruce's face.

" Now do it again."

OOOO

Night fell over Gotham just as Bruce slowly trudged into his luxurious pent house. He was fairly tired, and knowing the night he had ahead, he wasn't going to feel any better in the morning. The glass walls created an amazing view Gotham, day or night, but he never really stopped to try and appreciate it. Truth be told, he didn't have the time to. Bruce slouched onto an expensive couch to the side of the massive and mostly empty room, rubbing his tired brown eyes.

" How is Miss Williams' training going, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, stepping over with a tray holding Bruce's dinner. Arching both brows, Bruce made himself sit up, sighing as he said,

" Well… Very well…"

The old butler gave the younger man a questioning look as his forehead creased. He was definitely confused by Bruce's tone. He sounded tired and worried. As he accepted the food from Alfred's hands, he said nothing else and spared a glance at the last streaks of orange sunlight dissipating in the sky.

" If I may ask, is that a bad thing? Is it so horrible she is learning to defend herself?" Alfred questioned curiously.

" No, of course not, why would you ask that?"

" You appear concerned about her progress. Is something bothering you?"

Bruce's knuckles began to turn white as he gripped his glass of water a bit tighter. There was, indeed, something bothering you. And what was bothering him was how well Juliet was doing. It _did_ concern him. He knew that once she figured out just how well she was doing; she'd want to learn more. Of course her learning defense was completely fine by him, it was the way she may react to that training was what tinged worry at the back of his brain. He raised hands to rub his cheekbones, brows pulling together.

" I… I just worry that she might begin to want to join me in trying to clean up the streets. You can't deny she didn't seem a bit excited after Ra's' attack on the city. And you can't deny you didn't see her hurt…" He sighed into his hands. " I would rather not have her hurt, Alfred." A pause. " I can't keep advancing her training."

" Master Wayne?" Alfred asked in confusion, unsure of what Bruce was planning. Bruce stood, setting his plate on the coffee table.

" I just won't teach her the very advanced stuff. If I just say she isn't ready to go out on the streets, that she doesn't have the proper training yet, she'll listen… I hope," Bruce decided on. Noting the time on the clock and the way the sky began to darken, he headed towards his room to prepare for the night ahead.

" That will only hold her off for so long," Alfred called after him, worried about Bruce's plan.

" I'll think of something else then!"

" At least eat—" A door shut solidly. "—your dinner." The older men sighed and lifted Bruce's still full plate. As he began to walk away, he could only think that if Juliet had been there at that moment, maybe, just maybe, she would have gotten Bruce to eat. It was a constant battle between himself and the young billionaire. Bruce became so focused on other things, he didn't think much about himself.

As the sky turned to a rich cobalt, more and more lights flicked on in the city, signaling the end of a long day.

OOOO

The next day brought a drizzle of rain and Juliet found herself jogging through said precipitation to the door of the building Bruce's penthouse topped. Her hair was damp and she hugged a stack of papers to her chest along with a coffee in her other hand. She was headed to sort through some papers regarding the hotel he'd bought and talk about meetings he'd been requested to attend. Amidst the files in her hands was that day's newspaper—she hadn't been sure if Alfred had given Bruce a copy but she brought one along just in case. They all skimmed the articles for anything resembling a tabloid about the two; as far as the public knew she was still Bruce Wayne's personal assistant who picked up his dry cleaning and organized his flights to foreign countries—and they were content with it being like that. It was inevitable that their relationship would come to light sooner or later and then they'd be dogged with reporters at every possible turn.

_Ding._

Juliet stepped through the opening elevator doors and looked around for Bruce or Alfred. Neither of them were in immediate vision, so she walked in, heels clicking against the floor.

" Bruce? Alfred?" She called out. When no one responded she stepped over to a tall, long white counter that usually acted as a bar or dinner table and set down the papers and coffee. She shed her damp sweater, draping it neatly on the back of a chair, releasing a breath of air and patting her legs with her hands in no particular beat. She did that often when she wasn't quite sure what to do—usually in awkward situations—and the silence didn't help the fact she was thinking no one was at home.

A pair of arms wound suddenly wrapped around her waist and caused her to jump, heart speeding up in surprise—she'd been on guard more than usual as of late what with the training and the full realization of just how many criminals still crawled Gotham's streets. She grabbed at the arms, prepared to put up a fight… But a low, very familiar chuckle made her rigid back relax as Bruce dropped his head to her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss against the side of her neck. He could smell her shampoo, which smelled like vanilla, and he couldn't help but smile against her skin as she whacked his hands.

" You scared the _hell_ out of me, Bruce!" Juliet exclaimed, yanking his hands from around her waist and turning to glare at him. Bruce laughed and rolled his eyes, fixing the collar of his navy blue t-shirt. He had to say the fact that she'd jumped so suddenly pleased him—at least she was prepared to try and fight if it had been someone unsavory.

" At least you're on guard. But calm down, it's just me," He laughed, brown eyes glittering humorously. Juliet smacked his chest and shook her head.

" You should be glad that I didn't knock your feet out from under you!" She told him as she sat in the chair her jacket was draped over. Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed the papers off the table.

" You can barely kick me in the side; lets wait on actually knocking people down, shall we?"

Juliet gave him a mock withering look and snatched the files from his hands.

" Let's get these done before you have to do your nightly rounds…" She muttered before pausing. Bruce sat across from her and ran a hand through his now messy brown locks. " Say… once I know more self defense, I could maybe go with you; it never hurts to have back up and I know my way around with the Tumbler."

Bruce's shoulders stiffened and his spine went rigid. Hair flopped into his face and his eyes slowly slid up to stare at her from under his eyelashes. He had actually been fairly concerned about the moment she might ask something like that. He folded his hands tightly in his lap and leaned backwards, meeting her eyes.

" We'll, uh… we'll have to see. I mean… right now, we barely know enough about your strengths and what you're capable of, so I don't think you're quite ready yet. But like said… we'll have to see," He told her, stuttering over his own jumbled thought process. Juliet met his eyes for a moment and pretended to give an understanding nod.

" So, the meeting tomorrow…"

Juliet wasn't going to pretend to be ignorant; by the tense shoulders and back, she knew something was wrong. The stumbling over words was enough to tell her he was probably lying to an extent to her. So, even as the sweetest man she'd known kissed her cheek as she left to have dinner with her Mother, she figured that if he wasn't about to move her training along, she'd just have to find someone else to do that for her.

_**Afterword:**__** I'm sorry about the late update! I'd say that the Joker had held me captive, but we have yet to see his first appearance… so therefore it would be a lie. The truth? I got caught up in tests, needing to get my grades up and the theatre! I also blame Supernatural, my new favorite show… just started it and am now on Season 3. It's addictive.**_

_** Bleh, sorry if the chapter is suck-y—it's kind of a filler, but we'll get to some more conflict in the next few and then we'll get on to the Dark Knight sooner rather than later!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES:**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**FreeSpiritSeeker:**_ Training began! =D Now it seems everything is heading towards a bit of confrontation… We'll see how that goes! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Highlander348:**_ Bruce is just wanting to protect her now; and Juliet isn't taking too kind to it at the moment. We'll have to see what she's about to do! And I like the idea of him teaching her to disappear and all that! Thanks again!_

**PrettyPrincess2013:**_ I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!_

**SharkGurl:**_ Lolz, yes! XD We'll have more of those soon, especially since this one was short. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ Glad you liked it! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**nekochan354:**_ I think that Bruce needs some normalcy in his life. And I agree with wanting to train with him; my self-defence skills are little to none… or none if you don't count the basic punching/blocking techniques my friend gave me backstage… But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ She'll move in soon, I promise XD I have the perfect situation to drive them to decide upon that. I also like the idea of him eventually training her in the city—once he stops worrying so much about her, of course XD But I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ The show went really well, thank you! A Chorus Line can be a tricky show, even when you're in the chorus, which is off stage like the ENTIRE show; but thank you again for hoping it went well! We'll see Juliet teasing/flirting w/Bruce during training soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ I really like that idea, especially since Bruce will always have his doubts and worries about taking her out on patrol and will probably sneak out more than once. And I think that Juliet would TOTALLY do that especially while wearing her mask XD Absolutely LOVE the idea! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Ravenmore45:**_ Sorry about the late update, but I finally got it up! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

_**And thank you for those who added this to favorites or to their story alerts; it means a lot to me!**_

_** Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I'll try and get the next one up sooner, especially since I'm on vacation; I can't guarantee one up for the rest of the week though, because I'm going to go see two shows down in New York—Phantom of the Opera and Kinky Boots—and will most likely not have internet access XD Anyway, thanks for sticking around you guys, sorry if the chapter is sucky! Thanks again!**_

_**~Mary**_


	18. Seventeen: You Don't Trust Me

Seventeen: You Don't Trust Me

" Care to explain this to me?" Peter questioned his younger sister, flopping a newspaper down onto his kitchen table. Juliet looked up at him with questioning eyes, a stained coffee mug held up to her slightly parted lips. She set it down, cautiously almost, and slid the paper over to herself. She lifted it up and stared at the headline in big bold letters, suddenly understanding why her brother's tone had been so accusatory and probing. Staring up at her was this:

_**GOTHAM'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR: LOVE STRUCK?**_

And, underneath that headline was a photograph of Bruce, dressed in a suit and a pair of designer sunglasses and herself in one of her typical work dresses, walking hand-in-hand down a fairly empty sidewalk. The black and white photograph was the biggest, most noticeable thing on the front page; well, it looked like the two months or so they'd had of privacy were up. She dropped the paper back on the table after skimming the article, which said something to the affect of Bruce 'surprisingly' beginning to date his unrecognized assistant.

" So, when were you going to tell me about this? Hell, when were you going to tell _Mom and Dad?_" Peter asked again, crossing his arms. He didn't like surprises—never had and never will; so, he just about had a heart attack when he saw the paper in the store that morning. He hadn't trusted that Wayne guy from the moment he found out Juliet was working for him. He was so used to getting everything he wanted handed to him on a silver platter and, as far as Peter figured, Bruce Wayne was just playing his younger sister. If she really liked this guy and he broke her heart, Peter wasn't going to let that slide.

Juliet crinkled her face up in thought as she thought over the time that had gone by. It seemed like only yesterday that she'd driven the Tumbler with an injured Gordon inside.

" Uh… let's see…" she muttered, leaning back in the kitchen chair, " About… a little over two months ago?" Peter's face fell even more than it already had. He dropped heavily into his chair and scoffed in disbelief. Since when did Juliet lie to her family? She was usually all for the truth.

" Just over _two _months? Why would you keep this from me, _us_? You didn't figure you'd want to tell your family about your new relationship with a _billionaire?_" he snapped, running a hand through his tangled blondish hair. Juliet sighed and her brows creased as her older sibling basically scolded her. She tugged her sweater tighter around herself and met his eyes.

" Look, Peter, I'm sorry; I was planning on telling you, I promise; but could you hear me out, please? Bruce didn't want our relationship in the papers immediately. Of course the tabloids were going to find out sooner or later, but just for a little bit we both wanted to keep it private; have a normal relationship before expectations start to play over everything we do," Juliet told him truthfully. The whole 'public's expectations' situation was brought up by Bruce, who brought up the point of buying the hotel just for show.

Peter rubbed the side of his neck and thought over what she said; part of him wanted to admit she had a point, another part wanted to deny everything and anything she said. He slowly met her eyes, giving her a big brother look. A slow smile crept across her face, which reminded him of the little girl she'd been so many years ago.

" Does he make you happy?" Peter asked quietly, directing his gaze out the window, staring at the morning cityscape.

" Yes, Peter, he does. You don't have to go all big brother on me, I'm a big girl."

" I know you are, but you're _my_ little sister," he stood up and snatched up his coat, " but if he makes you happy… just… _promise_ me you'll tell Mom and Dad really, _really_ soon?" Juliet nodded and stood as well, following him to the door.

" They'll probably call after they see the paper. I guess I'll have to get ready to be attacked by cameras…" Juliet sighed and shook her head. They were finally getting on for their plans for the day; a brother-sister outing around the city, which was hopefully not going to get too odd because of the new media attention.

Peter finally smiled and laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

" Don't worry, big brother Peter will protect you," he teased. She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder.

" I'm counting on it!"

OOOO

Bruce was worried. Honest to God, he was more worried than he had been in weeks. And, unlike the other times he was usually worried, it had nothing to do with Batman, Gotham's brand new vigilante. No, this had to do with Juliet. Staring at the cup of water in hand, he watched as the liquid rippled across the top, mind lost in thought. The late afternoon sun streamed in though the ceiling to floor window walls and warmed the flooring and Bruce's skin. He was practically alone in the penthouse—Alfred had sat down to read the paper after Bruce breezed through the first article about him and Juliet… and _that_ wasn't what was bothering him either.

Scrubbing a hand over his tired face, his brows creased. What had been plaguing his mind was something he'd noticed for the past few weeks. He'd noticed that on Thursdays and Saturdays, if he asked her to stay over for dinner or if it just got too close to six, she'd leave, saying she had something to do. When he brought up the odd occurrences to Alfred, he insisted Bruce not over react and jump to conclusions; he insisted that Juliet really did have something to do and that he should just ask what she was doing. But, every time he did that, her reply was quick, stuttered and vague. She made it up on the spot each time. And what was the first conclusion that his mind jumped to? That she might be having an affair.

Bruce hated that was the first thing his mind jumped to, he knew he had more faith in her than to immediately assume that what was happening. But… he cared for her so much he was honestly worried maybe he'd done something wrong and chased her off to some other man. So, that was why he was staring into his water glass with thoughts tangling around in his head. It was Saturday and Juliet was stopping by for a quick dinner soon. So, Bruce had finally decided on a plan. As much as Alfred would frown upon the idea, he was going to follow through on it.

" Bruce, did you see the morning paper?" Juliet's voice called out from the opposite end of the room. Bruce looked over at her as she walked toward him, looking amazing as ever in a simple blue blouse, white sweater and jeans. He smiled at her slightly as she tied back her thick hair. " Guess the tabloids caught us."

" They're vultures," he replied, sighing, " complete and utter vultures. It'll only get worse from here on out." Juliet snorted and kissed his cheek before she sat down beside him. She leaned her chin into the palm of one of her hands and replied with,

" I know, I got a tiny taste of it today. I went out with Peter just to have a day out, and let me tell you, people are _not_ shy whatsoever if they want to know if we're actually dating," she told him with a laugh. She'd been approached a number of times while she and her brother were out about what had been written in the newspaper article. And then, just like she guessed, her Mom gave her a call, which then brought around a twenty-minute conversation. " Oh, and my mother would like to meet you at some point." Juliet laughed quietly at the request her mother had made.

Bruce's eyebrows rose and then he found it in himself to actually, truly laugh and forget momentarily about his worries. The stories he'd heard about Juliet's mother gave the impression she was a funny and loving person, and it sounded like the sort of request she'd make.

" Nothing from your father or brother then?"

" From Peter, yes. From my Dad? No; but knowing him, he'll show up at my apartment for a more direct talk." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him again. Bruce downed the rest of the water in his glass and returned the smile.

" Ready for dinner?"

OOOO

Juliet had told him she needed to get home to clean up a bit. She hated doing housework, she'd told him that. So, a few minutes after she left, Bruce grabbed a set of keys and yanked on a pair of shoes. As he was pulling on a jacket, Alfred appeared in the doorway with a disapproving look.

" If you're going to follow Miss Williams, I would strongly advise against it, Sir," he said, sighing. Bruce looked at him with a determined look.

" I have to, Alfred. I know what I'm thinking of is unlikely but… I just have to know if I'm wrong. And God, I hope I am."

Bruce pulled on the coat, which was army green and looked inconspicuous and pedestrian. He pulled up the collar and pocketed a set of keys. Paired with the jeans and the slightly mussed hair, if he wasn't so famous around Gotham, he could have passed for a normal, every day person. He gave the elder butler a 'wish me luck' look as he walked towards the elevator. As he was about to press the button, Alfred said,

" You should have more faith in her, Master Wayne. She cares for you far too much to even consider another man." Bruce stared down at his hands before turning his head to look at him over his shoulder. He kept worried brown eyes downcast and he sucked in a breath.

" A lot of people like to think that. Unfortunately, they're not always right," Bruce replied.

" You trust her, though."

" I know, Alfred. I do… and _that_ is why I need to make sure I'm wrong." He cleared his throat and pressed the button for the elevator. " I hopefully won't be long. Don't wait up."

" How will you even know where she is?" he called as Bruce stepped into the elevator. Bruce held up a device.

" It's a good thing Batman uses GPS tracking. Otherwise, this plan would be blown to hell."

OOOO

Taking the most inconspicuous car he owned and followed GPS coordinates on his tracking device; he understood that Alfred would give him hell about putting a tracer in Juliet's phone, but he had to be sure he could find her if she was ever kidnapped again. He ended up parking on a street corner, feeding the parking meter for an hour worth of time and started his way down the street. Lucky enough for him, the device in his hand looked similar to a phone, so no one would really give him odd looks like if he were carrying a large boxy thing.

The skies were dark enough for the streetlamps to buzz on, flooding the sidewalks with orange and yellow tinged light. Bruce rounded a corner and noted the address the tracking device gave him. Pocketing it, he glanced at al the building addresses; they were all storefronts, so he supposed that should make him relieved. When he saw the numbers he wanted, he frantically looked up to see the building sign. His face went slack and his eyes widened slightly.

" No…" he muttered in confusion. It was a martial arts school. Looking through the large glass windows facing the street, he saw Juliet talking to a woman around the age of forty, both smiling and laughing. Juliet wore workout clothes and her shoes were absent. She was taking martial arts classes.

Whilst he felt confused about the martial arts classes—he was training her, wasn't he?—he mentally smacked himself for thinking she was cheating on him. He quickly spun away from the window, hoping to not catch Juliet's eye; he could berate himself mentally on the way back to the pent house. Half way down the sidewalk he heard a familiar voice ask,

" Bruce?"

Turning back around, Juliet stood a few feet back, coat back on, TOMS dawning her feet. She looked shocked and confused. Stuttering for something to say, he could only manage,

" Hey, Juliet."

Juliet felt her brow crease as she stared at a very casual looking Bruce. She'd been confused the moment she saw him outside of the window with a peculiar look on his face; once he'd spun around and began to walk off, she'd grabbed her outerwear and jogged after him. How had he known she was here? She slowly tightened the coat around her.

" Um… what are you doing here?" she finally inquired, stepping closer to him. He cleared his throat and didn't meet her eyes. The night air was getting chilly and even his coat didn't seem to fight off the cold. Bruce could practically feel Juliet's gaze fixed on his face; maybe he was worried that if he looked at her, she'd realize what he'd thought. But, even if that wasn't it, he couldn't look at her.

" You know… just… uh…" He knocked around his head for an excuse, but nothing came up. Sighing, he shrugged, looking up to the rooftops. " I, uh, don't know."

A thought slowly occurred to Juliet and she looked at how Bruce's fists were balled up in his pockets.

" Did you… did you _follow me_, Bruce?" Juliet asked softly. There was no other explanation she could think of; she'd kept her classes a secret because she knew Bruce would probably react badly. But if she wanted to progress her skills in fighting, he wasn't going to do it. He was holding back. She wanted to move forward. So, taking it into her own hands, she found classes to take twice a week.

Bruce bit the insides of his cheeks, not wanting to answer. His fingers tightened around both his car keys, which were going to make his hand smell like metal, and the tracking device, the tension slowly stiffening his body. Juliet let out a laugh for a moment, staring at him in surprise.

" You did, didn't you?"

" Juliet, I—"

" Why is what I want to know," she said truthfully, " What on earth would compel you to follow me?"

" Look, Juliet, I was being stupid. I… I noticed that you'd been making up things to do and I jumped to assumptions—poorly made, stupid assumptions and—" Bruce began to explain, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. Juliet's brows were creased, her lips were parted and pulled into a frown and she was hugging her torso. There was still a good five feet or so between them, but that was close enough for him to the hurt radiating across her face as she realized what he was insinuating.

" Wait, wait, _wait._ You thought I… did you seriously think…" She laughed bitterly and paced away a few steps before walking right back to him, face morphing into shocked pain. " That I was _cheating_ on you? Bruce… Bru—no! _No!_ I would_ never_—do you honestly think I'd do that?"

Juliet felt it hard to form words and sentences. She figured that her and Bruce's relationship would be rocky to some extent—but she always figured it would be because of media and paparazzi. But she thought he was more trustworthy than that. Had _she_ made an improper judgment of someone? Bruce felt his skin grow cold as his heart pounded faster for fear; he should have listened to Alfred. Alfred had a tendency to be right. He should have let it be and just asked her about what she was actually doing. Because now, in the late evening, by an Italian bakery and a martial arts school, they were fighting and the outcome seemed grim.

" No, I don't, Juliet. I wasn't being rational! I followed you because I wanted to know where you were going, and, yes, if you were with someone, with who. But, I was clearly wrong and, if maybe, you'd like to enlighten me, _why_ are you exactly at a martial arts class?" Bruce asked, stepping forward a bit. Juliet angrily gestured behind herself.

" I'm attending classes because _you_ refuse to move my training beyond the bare basics! I'm not fragile, I'm not helpless, I can do more than what you've been teaching me!"

" I'm not advancing your training because I don't want to you want to come with me on my patrols like you've been asking every night!"

" And why exactly is that, Bruce?"

" Because I don't want you hurt, Juliet! What's happening in Gotham's streets isn't a game, it isn't _fun_. I'm not saying you're helpless, I know you're not; if you would just listen for a moment, I think maybe you'd understand—" Bruce was once again cut off as Juliet shook her head, jaw clenched.

" No, Bruce, not right now. I've had enough of talking for tonight, alright?" She sighed and ran a hand over her face, refusing to look at him. " Look, just go home. I'll see you at work in the morning. Remember about your meeting with Mr. Fox at noon. Just… I can't believe you, Bruce…" she sniffed and hid her face in the neck of her coat," Goodnight," she said before marching back to her class, tone hard and face angry.

Bruce stood staring at the spot she'd occupied moments before. He hadn't had her anger directed at him much in the past; and he honestly didn't like it. Some small, hopeful part of him wanted to stay in the wish that she would come back out to speak with him, if even for just a moment. Another part told him that was an idiotic move; why would she want to speak with him after he accused her of cheating? He bounced on the balls of his feet slightly as he finally made himself turn and walk back towards the car. Had he just blown his relationship with her? One of the only people he truly cared about anymore… did he just loose her?

OOOO

Alfred had waited up for the young billionaire; he was worried about what state he might come back in. He had a book open on his lap and a class of water in hand when the elevator doors slid open and a solemn looking Bruce shuffled back inside. He was clearly unhappy—his forehead was creased and his mouth was pulled down at the edges. Alfred cleared his throat and peered at the book through his glasses.

" I take it that it didn't go well, Sir?" he asked, not looking up. Bruce stopped halfway across the room and shook his head.

" I should have listened to you, Alfred. I should have left it alone," Bruce admitted out loud, slowly sliding off his jacket. " I accused her of having an affair, I think that probably beat away whatever trust she had in me."

The older man set the book down and looked over to the man he'd known since he was a boy. And, at that moment, Bruce did look like a little boy again—lost, confused and worried. He stood and clasped his hands behind his back; now Alfred had to do what he always did.

" Sir, perhaps I was right. Perhaps tonight didn't go well, but I suggest you leave that behind and move forward. Think of ways to calm her, appease her," he gave a pointed look at Bruce, " _apologize_ to her."

Bruce nodded slightly and lost himself in thought as he stared out at the Gotham skyline, lit in bright lights. He was going to fix this. Hell, he was Batman—if he could throw criminals into brick walls, then he could apologize to Juliet.

_**Afterword:**__** So… they had their first fight. Ohhhhh, Bruce… you and your quick to jump to conclusions attitude… XD I literally thought of their fight scene and had to sit down and write it all out. Which brings me to apologize for a late update; school, shows and general life stuff got in the way. Curse you obstacles! * shakes fist in air * but I'm excited about getting to the Dark Knight soon!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**grapejuice101:**_ I'm glad you liked it and I'm happy to be back writing! When the Joker meets Juliet… ohhhh that'll be the best thing to write! There will be interesting moments between those two! Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!_

**xxxxninaxxxx****: **_I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope you keep reading! Thanks again!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ I'm glad you loved it! Hope this chapter was satisfactory! Thanks again!_

**Nymartian:**_ I'm glad you've enjoyed it! And it looks like Juliet was too sneaky… she made Bruce suspicious XD And when you're able to see Phantom, you'll love it! On stage it was absolutely GORGEOUS! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again!_

**Always and a day Love:**_ I'm glad you've been enjoying the story! I like the way Juliet's developed thus far and I love writing Bruce and Juliet as a couple—Protective Bruce is adorable… like… I want to hug him XD But I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**Ravenmore45:**_ Thank God it wasn't sucky! She was great at catching onto Bruce, he needs to watch out XD Next time they train… if the fight blows over… :/… Bruce will be shocked at how much she's learned! Hope you stick around and read more! Thanks again!_

**kindleflame5:**_ He really did put his foot in his mouth, didn't he? When Bruce realizes she knows more than what even he thought she learned at her 'basic' classes… Lord, that'll be hilarious! She would totally call him her sidekick… even if it were just to piss him off XD Glad you've been enjoying! Thanks again!_

**peygoodwin:**_ I'm glad you love it! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ She will totally lift weights and dominate Bruce at some point (soon… I promise soon!) I have so much fun writing all this, you have no idea! Thanks again, hope you've enjoyed!_

**BlueWillow29:**_ I'm glad you like Juliet AND Bruce and Juliet together! Hope you keep reading! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you to all of those who read and added this to favorites/story alert! It means a lot to me!**_

_** That's it for this chapter you guys! I've got the next chapter ALL planned out; but I've got to get a few other stories updated before posting the next one. On an unrelated note (going WAY back to my New York trip…) If any of you love live theatre and get a chance to see Kinky Boots, go do it. It's AMAZING. Also, go see Phantom and Wicked and all the other brilliantly amazing shows on the New York stages!**_

_** Anywaaaaaayyyysss… I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! (there may be only two or three chapters left before the Dark Knight! =D) So, thanks again you guys, you're all AWESOME!**_

_**~Mary **_


	19. Eighteen: Sigh No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman (books, comics, movies etc.) or any of the characters; I only own Juliet, my OC and her family and whatnot.**

**Foreword: So guys... I'd just like to address something that came up within the last week or so. Some of you may have seen the negative reviews I got for this story-in which some claimed that some of the ideas I was presenting were silly and that Juliet was a Mary-Sue amidst some other things-and I feel like I should just say something about that, being the person I am. I know not everyone is going to like my writing, that's a give in in about everything in life. However, to say that I didn't feel a little hurt by them would be an outright lie. They kinda brought me down enough to kind of second guess what I was writing-which my friends and all of you amazing people quickly smacked me out of. So, I will obviously continue to write this story-I love Juliet too much to stop-and I want to thank those of you who cheered me up and told me to keep on writing IMMENSELY! You guys all rock so much, I could never ask for more amazing readers! Love ya all!**

Eighteen: Sigh No More

Juliet sat across from Rachel, taking an early lunch break—it meant she didn't have to see Bruce for another few hours. In fact, she hadn't seen him yet that day. She texted her friend saying she desperately needed someone to talk to. The two sat in a small restaurant, talking quietly; now with most of Gotham knowing that Juliet and Bruce were dating, if anyone caught wind of their issues, it would be in the paper the next morning. Rachel listened intently to Juliet's account of the night before; she leaned forward, pushing the sleeves of her work jacket up.

" So… he thought you were cheating on him?" Rachel asked, making sure she'd understood right. Juliet sighed and nodded, stirring the straw in her glass of water.

" Yeah. I… I would've thought he'd have more trust… more faith in me," she said quietly. The conversation the night before plagued her mind so terribly that it took her hours to fall asleep in her small apartment. She really wanted her relationship with Bruce to work out—she didn't want for it to go downhill, and yet there it was, snowballing downwards. Maybe that's what was just destined to happen as much as she didn't want for it to be so. Maybe her brother had been right about Bruce being just a playboy… but… that was wrong; he wasn't. That was the mask he put on for the Gotham elite and Batman was the mask he wore to save the city. She knew what he was like without those masks… and she didn't want to believe that Peter was right.

Rachel mulled over what to say. She could always revert to the defaulted 'I'm sure it was a complete misunderstanding' but she knew that wouldn't settle Juliet's mind at all. Besides, she wanted to help her; Juliet had become a good friend and Bruce was a lifelong friend. She couldn't leave the situation as tangled as it was without trying to fix it up as best she could.

" Well… I'm not trying to take sides or anything of the sort, but once Bruce lost his parents, he started to worry about losing the people he…" she looked at Juliet directly, " the people that he loved. So, I wouldn't be surprised that he jumped to some outlandish conclusion. When Bruce left, he returned a completely different man. I mean… he seemed… I haven't placed it… but… he was just different. But once you became his assistant, I guess I started to see glimpses of that man who left all those years ago. You've learned to see him as he is and love him for that. So maybe that's why he jumped to thinking you were cheating. Maybe he just doesn't want to loose you, so he came up with a stupid story."

A moment or who passed between the two that was completely silent; Juliet was thinking over Rachel's well-put, well-argued words. The white plastic straw in her glass was being twirled between her fingers, knocking the ice around quietly. Something made Juliet's lips twitch slightly to the side.

" For everyone's sake, I hope that's right," she whispered, crossing her legs. Rachel saw the stress still etched onto her friend's features, so, leaning forward, she smiled.

" Bruce used to make up the worst stories when we were kids. He tried to convince me that there was a ghost that lived in the pantry just so I wouldn't steal his cookies—guess what never worked?" Rachel grinned at the memory and leaned back in her seat. Even if Juliet had willed herself to not smile, she did just that, revealing her teeth.

" Maybe his stories just got stupider and worse as he got older," Selene joked, tension lessening slightly.

" Oh, I would count on it!" Rachel laughed loudly, earning the looks of a few waiters and patrons. Noticing the looks, both women stifled her laughter, covering their mouths. " If they don't snap a picture just because you're here, they'll do it to sell us out to the tabloids as 'Gotham's most annoying duo.'"

" I say we toast to that," Juliet chuckled, holding up her water glass.

As Rachel knocked her condensation-streaked glass against hers, Juliet hoped she might be able to avoid Bruce at least for the rest of the day.

OOOO

_**The meeting went well…**_

" No…" Bruce muttered as he stared at the text he'd considered sending to Juliet. Why the hell would she want to know if the meeting went well? They'd been fighting for nearing a week; she talked to him in curt, right-to-the-point answers or reminders and did most of that through text. Papers he needed were left with Alfred. Training sessions had been cancelled for obvious reasons. He noticed that the penthouse was unusually… quiet without her there. If he had to say something honestly… he truly did miss her laughter already—it lightened up the darker moments he faced.

Batman still did his nightly rounds; it had to happen. More and more criminals were being caught and more and more justice was being dealt out. With Batman being a strong priority in his mind, it served as a great distraction as well; he thought about bringing justice to the people of Gotham as he did his rounds. Unfortunately, Juliet was also a strong priority in his head, and their fight kept popping up.

Juliet, we should really talk. Come around where we do our training tonight.

Before he could stop himself, he sent the message, rubbing his eyes hard. The sun was creeping lower and lower in the sky, beginning to cast golden orange light across the city. Bruce had been sitting in silence for a good while, telling Alfred not to disturb him. He couldn't take time to admire the view he was getting. His brain was clouded with thoughts of Juliet and of Batman and...

_Buzz-Buzz._

Bruce's phone vibrated in his hand, alerting him that he'd gotten a text message. He quickly opened it and read the response Juliet had sent back.

_**I can stop by at six.**_

OOOO

Juliet stared at the reply she'd just sent. Why the hell did she just send that? She should continue to be angry with him, not give him a chance to talk with her... but what Rachel said was eating away at her mind; Bruce had lost so many people in his life, what if he really had just been worried he was going to lose her? It would always be a possibility that she wouldn't know was true unless she actually talked to him. Was so hard for him to believe that she wanted to help make a difference in the city she grew up in and loved? Seeing all those helpless people during Crane's attack made her heart ache; she didn't want to sit still and do absolutely nothing. Like Bruce, she wanted to protect those she loved, make sure the city could be cleaned up...

Of course he would want her not to go though; it was dangerous. Juliet understood that; unfortunately, he probably wasn't about to give her a chance to say anything about it. Sighing, Juliet rubbed her eyes as she sat in her apartment alone, questioning why fate insisted her life become so complicated. She flopped sideways on her couch, letting her thick hair fall into her face, surrounding her world in curls and waves. Tossing the locks from her eyes, she saw that the clock read three forty-five...

At least two hours till she had to go endure speaking with Bruce.

_**Afterword: So that's that. Sorry it's short, but I needed to get SOMETHING up and I thought maybe putting the 'Juliet/Bruce talking' scene in the next chapter, so... yeah. But, I hope it's not too off since I wrote most of this after getting those reviews.**_

_**Review Replies!**_

**Highlander348**: Bruce was, in fact, an idiot last chapter, wasn't he? They ARE meeting in the training room, yes? We'll see where all this goes... I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

**grapejuice101**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!

**FreeSpiritSeeker:** Bruce truly screwed up... Juliet is royally pissed at him, that may not bode well! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!

**xxxninaxxx:** Aaaaaaand I'm back again! I'm looking forward to the Dark Knight and the Joker too... he's also my favorite Batman villain. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!

**Nymartian:** No apology in this chapter... but in the next one we'll see what he does. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:** Sorry about how short this chapter is but, uh, it IS an update! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!

**Ravenmore45:** I have a feeling Juliet will be the kind of person who, when she sees the paparazzi, she's just going to smile and wave at them XD I'd like to TRY covering more of her training in the next chapter or two 'cause there are only a few more before I move onto the Dark Knight and there is ONE situation I just HAVE to get in before this half of the story ends... surprises... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed however short it was! Thanks again!

**ZabuzasGirl:** Again, sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it! Thanks again!

**kindleflame5**: I really do have to thank you again for the encouragement and the support; it really means a lot to me and, I will admit, the flames were what took me a bit long to get this up-I'm just a tad nervous about posting in all truth. But I know I have the most amazing readers anyone could ask for, and I'm glad there will always be at least one person who'll want to read this story! Thanks again so, so much!

**WinterRain36:** I know how school can be, TRUST ME, I know how school can be... tomorrow's my last day till the end of the summer and I am SO ready for it to be over! UHG. Juliet will probably hold this whole fight over him for a while, even if she's told him she's forgiven him. Just, ya know, so he remembers not to jump to conclusions. Him being pigheaded is just being worried... but still XD I'm really happy to hear that you believe in Juliet-it makes me so extremely happy, you have no idea. Thanks again so much!

**Autumn Bell:** I'm glad you like how Juliet isn't about to be the damsel in distress; that was my main thought when I was trying to come up with her character. Your review helped me sit down and write what else I could for this chapter; I cannot thank you enough for it! I like trying to incorporate what people want, it makes the story more interesting. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed!

**Music Box Physicist**: The update (however short) is here! Hope you enjoyed!

**Marana:** After reading your review, I tried to incorporate her thoughts on that in that last bit-I'm sorry if it's still unclear though. The way I was reading it in my head (which is a weird place, so that could be why it's so confusing...) is that once she realized how helpless she was rendered when Crane drugged her and beat her down in the alley, she didn't want to either feel that way again and doesn't want anyone else to feel like that, so she wants to at least help in what way she can... that may be cliche... if it is, I'll try and edit it. I hope things are sort of cleared up!

**toomanyobsessionstocount**: (First off, LOVE the username, I know what having that many obsessions is like XD) RAMIN! I love Ramin, so much. The first chance you get to grab tickets to go see Phantom in person, try and do it! It was amazing-I got last minute tickets the day of and got surprisingly good seats. The 25th Anniversary Edition is very good too though.

**_And do those who've favorited this or added it to their story alerts, thank you so much! It means so much!_**

**_AND a huge thank you for all the support! You're all the best and I cannot tell you how amazing all of you are! I love having our conversations through reviews/PM's, I feel like I've got a whole bunch of friends who happily come back and read my writing, no matter how weird or awkward or bad it may end up being in the end. Love you all so much! Thanks again you guys!_**

**_~Mary_**


	20. Nineteen: Lovers' Eyes

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Batman in any way shape or form (comic books, films, books etc.) or any of the characters. I merely own my OC Juliet and her family._

_**Foreword: When I mention the temporary Batcave I mean the one they have in the Dark Knight; just to clear up any confusion that may occur!**_

_**PREPARE FOR REALLY WIBBLY-WOBBLY MOOD SHIFTS AHEAD.**_

Nineteen: Lovers' Eyes

Bruce had, of course, arrived before Juliet; in fact, he'd been waiting for her to show up for ten minutes now. The hands on his watch face ticked teasingly as each moment she didn't show up. Sighing as the eleventh minute passed, Bruce dragged a hand through his soft brown locks, wondering if she was going to show up at all. Juliet could hold a grudge, and who was to say she would exempt him after what he did? Worry crept up the billionaire's throat, tightening like a scratchy and deadly noose. He'd stay for hours if that meant verifying Juliet skipped out on their meeting. He just prayed she would actually show up.

It was for seven of those eleven minutes that Juliet had been standing in the dimming light outside the hidden entrance to the temporary 'Batcave.' Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her black coat and her ballet flats scuffed the gravel as she paced. Part of her wanted to go in and meet Bruce immediately, the other part wanted to get back in her car and drive back home, where she could drown herself in Shakespearean plays and sonnets. But it was Rachel's echoing words that made her spin on her heel and walk to the metal storage crate, sliding the key into the lock.

The platform lowered and Bruce saw Juliet now in the room, coat slung over her sweater clad arm. She was awkwardly patting her palms against the sides of her legs, looking anywhere but at the man sitting in a desk chair across the room. Bruce hadn't been able to see her in person for a good few days and some sense of relief washed over him. Juliet stood stationary for a moment before finally meeting Bruce's gaze and taking hesitant steps towards him. He stood up and reached out for her coat, which she let him take and drape over the back of the chair. His next move was to gesture for her to sit down, but she gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't going to.

Silence passed between them, which was no doubt tense and awkward. Bruce felt as though he should start by saying something around the terms of 'how was your day?' But that didn't seem quite appropriate. Just as he was about to open his mouth and stutter out something awkward, Juliet asked,

" You said you wanted to talk, right?" She arched an eyebrow and tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her bun. Clearing his throat, Bruce nodded and scratched the back of his head.

" Um, yeah, I do. I really want to discuss what happened the other night," Bruce finally managed to say, eyes searching her face. He spotted a slight weariness cross her features at the subject they both knew was going to come up. She gave a slight nod, crossing her arms tightly over her chest with her forehead creasing. " Look, as I've said before, I made a horrible judgement by jumping to conclusions. I-I probably should have just asked you about what you were doing and I never intended to hurt you in any way. But you have to believe me when I say I am completely and totally sorry, Juliet."

Juliet shifted her weight on her feet, watching Bruce as he nervously fidgeted and fought to figure out what to say.

" You accused me of cheating on you. You do realize how horrible that made me feel, yeah? I would _never_ do something like that to anyone, to _you_. In hindsight, _yes_, you should have asked me what I was doing and I probably would have told you at some point. I just... I..." Juliet sighed and began to pace slowly, avoiding his face. " I wanted to learn more than what you were teaching me, because I could tell you were holding back on purpose. Albeit I now realize that maybe... maybe I shouldn't have gone behind your back to take martial arts classes. But, Bruce, you have to realize that I want to help with Gotham's situation, I want to be active and make a change."

Bruce took her by the arm, which stopped her pacing and caused her to look towards him. His face was dead serious, brow creased and mouth pulled down at the corners.

" And you have to understand I can't let you go on patrol."

" Bruce-"

" Juliet, _please_ listen to me! You didn't a few nights ago, but you need to now. I care about you so much and I can't risk you being out there with all the dangerous criminals. They won't care how good of a fighter you are, they won't care that you're a woman. They play deadly tricks and don't waste time on games. They will hurt you, break you and kill you, Juliet. I don't know... I don't what I would do if that were to happen to you. I've lost so many people... You can't be next on that list," he told her, voice low and serious.

Staring at him straight on, Juliet noted that he said the same thing Rachel had mentioned; all the people he'd lost, it made him scared of losing anyone else. The anger that had welled up inside her before, was being slowly eroded-very slowly.

" I know that they don't play games. Crane didn't play them. Ra's didn't. So, yes, I know that it's dangerous and I know that I'd be at risk, but aren't you too? Even with your fancy gadgets and all of your training, you're at risk. You, Bruce, aren't the only one who gets to worry over someone," Juliet said with a small laugh, " I worry about you all the time. The stress of trying to save the city is weighing down your shoulders and I see it wearing you down. Can't you just accept that maybe, _maybe_ someday you'll need help? I'm not saying tonight, I'm not saying next week, I'm saying _someday_."

Bruce's face relaxed somewhat and he rested a hand on the curve of her neck. Juliet's blue eyes were staring up at him, filled with both concern and an imploring look that begged him to think about the future, about the day that he may ask for her help with something related to Batman. In all honesty, he hoped that day never came; he didn't want her to be staring down the barrel of a gun or looking down and realizing a cold, unforgiving blade was poised in front of her stomach. However... if he wanted this fight to end, wanted to put this catastrophe behind them, he'd have to agree that her helping may one day appear.

" Someday..." Bruce whispered, sliding his hand to rest on her upper arm. He nodded, meeting Juliet's gaze. For the first time since she'd seen him last, a small smile appeared on her lips. He returned it slightly and sucked in another breath, a sheepish look appearing on his face. " And, I'm still very, very sorry about thinking you were having an affair. I really do trust you so much more than that, I promise."

" Promise?" she seemed to tease, arching an eyebrow again.

" Yes, I do."

" And I would think _I_ should be the one worried about being cheated on. You know, what with all of the exotic models practically throwing themselves at your feet," Juliet said, smirking wryly to herself. Bruce rolled his eyes at the comment, meeting her eyes again.

" They only want money. Besides, I've got you. Haven't I?" His question was completely legitimate. He'd been worried that this fight would wind up with the two breaking up, and he was hoping maybe this venting session would have cleared things up a bit.

" As long as you never accuse me of cheating ever again and stop being so thick headed sometimes," Juliet said, sending a small punch against his abdomen. He chuckled and smiled, touching the spot where her fist hit. She smiled as well, fully uncrossing her arms.

" I think I can do that." Then, he decided to ask in a childish manner, " So, will you speak to me again?" Juliet laughed and shook her head at the small pout Bruce put on.

" Yes, I will. Also remind me to thank Alfred; I'm pretty sure he had something to do with pushing you to apologize." Bruce's blush was enough to confirm her suspicions.

" I look forward to not communicating through text messages," he laughed, pulling her in for a long awaited hug. He wound his arms around her waist, resting his head atop hers, smelling her cherry blossom shampoo. He wouldn't lie-it felt good to hold her in his arms again. He savored the feeling of her body pressed against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Juliet shut her eyes as her head rested against his warm shoulder. The collar of his t-shirt crinkled under her hands, and she felt his warm breath dancing down her neck. Relief made her body release the tension it had been holding, and all she wanted to do was stay silent and hope Bruce would keep to his promises.

Bruce pulled his head away slightly, looking down at her pink cheeks. He brushed away loose strands of hair from her face, admiring the beautiful shine in her eyes. His brown eyes slid down the slope of her nose and fixated on her slightly parted pink lips. After a quiet moment, he leaned his head down and had their lips meet in a kiss, which Juliet returned. As their lips parted and met again, she gently played with the hair on the back of his neck. All the while, Bruce pulled her as close as possible, both enjoying just forgetting about the world around them and the recently resolved fight. Juliet could feel the warmth of his hands on her waist, which caused her to lean into him more. Bruce smiled against her lips and slid one hand up to rest between her shoulder blades.

The next few moments were quiet but passionate, which eventually ended when the two found it was getting hard to catch their breath. They smiled at each other and let their foreheads rest together as their breathing evened out. Juliet lovingly smoothed out his hair and rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

" I say we celebrate this resolution by getting something to eat," Juliet said, nodding to her coat. Bruce chuckled and reluctantly let her go, allowing a nod.

" Let's keep it private though, I don't feel like dealing with the damn paparazzi tonight."

OOOO

The lock on Juliet's apartment door clicked as she unlocked it. Pushing it open, the hinges groaned and the hallway light flooded the dark hallway. She stepped in and kicked the door closed whilst shedding her coat. She hadn't bothered to turn on the light, so maybe that was why she didn't notice anything was off. The brunette woman turned with a pleased smile to hang up her coat; over a small, private dinner, she and Bruce further resolved some issues and then let the issues alone and enjoyed each other's company. Overall, it had turned into a great evening.

As she hung her coat up on a peg by the door, she froze. Her smile began to falter when she saw a second jacket on the peg beside hers. She tried to only keep one jacket by the door, otherwise it would get cluttered... and she hadn't had a second jacket up when she'd left. Reaching to the left, she switched on the lights and noted that the jacket was, in fact, not hers.

It was a man's black suit jacket, which was in horrible condition. The hems were broken and beginning to fray and wrinkles were deeply pressed all over it. Threads were snagged and small holes were beginning to form. What caught her eye was something shiny and bronze glinting on the right lapel. Swallowing thickly, she reached out with a shaky hand and turned the tag towards her line of sight. Juliet felt her body go cold and her heart stutter. The name on the tag read as such:

Dr. Jonathan Crane

Juliet let go of his jacket and spun quickly around. In the living room, she saw a soft glow that she knew came from her reading lamp. Slowly, as not to let the floorboards creak, she made her way down the hall. All the while, a voice in her head was chanting _this is a stupid idea, this is a stupid idea..._ Her throat felt thick and fear was tickling her spine with an unpleasant chill. Stopping at the end of the hallway, she spotted none other than the raven haired doctor sitting in her armchair, gazing directly at her. Messy hair fell onto his forehead and his sharply angled face was tense. His glasses were absent, having been left in his jacket pocket, leaving his piercing icy eyes to stare at her. His dress shirt was white and his black silk tie was askew. He was altogether disheveled, which spoke of tough times for him.

" You've been out late. With your boyfriend, no doubt," he drawled coldly, face blank. A tiny smirk quirked his lips as he slowly rose from his chair. " I've been waiting for you, Juliet. I think we have some..." He chuckled darkly and smiled. " Unfinished business."

Unsure of why she'd been so frozen, Juliet sprung backwards and dove into her kitchen, grabbing for the first sharp object she could grasp onto. Her new fighting skills be damned-Crane played dirty and she knew she wouldn't beat him. Trying to keep her breathing quiet, she inched towards the entrance to the living room. Her loose hair twitched as her breath hit it. Her pounding heart was the only sound she could hear; it beat in her ears like a war drum that refused to slow. But as she entered the dim glow of the living room, she noticed that Jonathan was nowhere to be seem.

" Playing hide and seek, are we?" laughed a distorted voice right in her ear. Yelling out, Juliet spun around, kitchen knife pointed in front of her. Again, there was nothing but the dark kitchen around her. She could tell from that voice that Jonathan-Scarecrow-was wearing the mask; he wasn't relying on the fear gas to make her scared though. He was depending on old fashioned tricks and quiet feet. He was toying with her the way a cat played with a mouse. She backed up slowly, trying to spot the psychotic doctor anywhere in the dark.

Everything was quiet... nothing creaked and she could only hear her own breathing and her war drum of a heart. She slowly reached for the phone in her left pocket, still wielding her knife. If she could just call Bruce... he could be out patrolling by now...

" Ah, ah, ah! We don't want to ruin our fun now, do we?" Crane snarled, grabbing both her wrists from behind. Juliet attempted to wrench her hand free so she could try and land her mark with the knife, but he had other plans. Tossing her sideways, she fell to the floor, knife clattering against wood. A shiny dress shoe kicked the possible weapon away as Jonathan once again loomed over her.

Juliet rolled over to lay flat on her back and quickly locked a leg around his ankles and yanked. Crane ungracefully fell to the apartment floor with an unattractive thud that shook everything. He growled as he heard her dash past him. Unfortunately for her, he was too quick on his feet and was soon standing again. He snagged her around the waist and spun her back around, pushing Juliet harshly to the wall. She shouted in pain as her hip struck a table corner and a picture frame fell off the wall. A strong hand enclosed around her neck and began to slowly tighten.

" You never should have messed with me, Juliet. Had you just agreed to help me take over Gotham, which is, by the way, already a lost cause, you could avoid this. You could escape death. But, unfortunately, your pretty little self won't be able to cheat it this time around. Where's your Batman now?" Crane teased cruelly. Unable to speak, Juliet focused all her energy on raising her knee up quickly to hit his crotch. He grunted in pain, his hand loosening its grip. Another shove sent him a few steps back, and she managed to sent a straight legged kick into his chest.

" Juliet, darling, is everything alright?" came the voice of the kind old woman, Mrs. Johnson, from next door. Catching her breath, she kept her eye on Jonathan as she called out,

" Mrs. Johnson, call the police! Please!" There was a shocked gasp from behind the door and then nothing, so she assumed that the grandmotherly woman was doing what she said.

Should she flee from her apartment? Leave Jonathan in her apartment and get away safely? No, she couldn't risk her neighbor's safety... The next couple of minutes consisted of the two exchanging blows and knocking over different pieces of furniture. It was only when sirens wailed loudly outside the building minutes later that Juliet bolted for the door. She threw it open and stumbled out, crashing into the adjacent wall. Looking back into her half destroyed apartment, she was shocked to find that Jonathan was not following her. Her living room window, right by the fire escape, was open and her curtains fluttered.

Sliding down the wall, Juliet took in a deep breath and sat on the floor, staring at her empty doorway. What a turn that night took...

OOOO

Bruce urgently marched from his bedroom after cutting his nightly rounds short. It had only been ten minutes into his patrol when a distorted police scanner message broke through, saying that Juliet's apartment had been broken into by Jonathan Crane. He berated himself for being so late and unable to help her, but received a call from Alfred that said he'd picked her up and taken her back to the penthouse.

" Juliet!" Bruce called out as he marched into the living room, where said woman sat on the couch, a cup of water in hand. She looked over to him and he swept her into a tight hug when he was close enough to do so. He could feel her trembling slightly against his chest. He swore mentally about how he hadn't been able to help her, but judging that she seemed to only be shaken, he was thankful she was just _alive_. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah... I am..." she trailed off, voice muffled by his neck. Drawing back, Bruce looked her in the eyes seriously.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there."

" I don't blame you, Bruce." Juliet placed a slightly shaky hand on his cheek, trying to smile. " Don't blame yourself, please."

Bruce said nothing and just held her against his chest, rubbing her back. He set the glass of water aside and kissed her head gently and let her breath evenly against his neck. They sat quietly for what could have easily been a half hour. The silence and Bruce's arms were comforting Juliet; she just wanted to forget about Crane. He'd infiltrated what she had thought to be one of her only safe places and it had scared the life out of her. In that moment, she'd felt weak and powerless again, any of her training flying from her head... She was lucky to be living, hell she was lucky to be in one piece with only minor bruises.

Bruce pulled back and smoothed some of Juliet's hair from her face.

" Are you sure you're alright?" he asked quietly. He let his rich brown eyes roam over her face intently, not missing one feature. Her lips quirked up at one side slightly as she met his gaze.

" Of course I am." Her voice matched his quiet tone, not quite revealing anything she felt.

" That is a lie," Bruce retorted, noticing the way her hands still trembled slightly against his neck. Juliet smiled then and slid her hands to his shoulders; of course she wasn't completely alright. While she always felt safe and loved with Bruce, she couldn't stop thinking about how the icy eyed doctor could have easily killed her. She just wanted to forget.

" I'm... getting better," she amended, smiling softly. Bruce returned it with a loving smile and pulled her back into a warm embrace.

" That I can believe." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she relaxed against him again. After a long moment, he sighed as he watched the bright lights on Gotham's skyline. " You're staying here tonight."

" I guessed as much," Juliet laughed quietly.

" And... I think it's safer here for you regardless. Crane could get into any apartment building, but he can't get in here too easily." Juliet slowly pulled away and arched an eyebrow, smirking. There was something about his slightly hesitant tone and the almost nonchalant way he spoke that was making her smile.

" Are you, in some odd, inadvertent way, asking me to move in with you after you've accused me of having an affair, apologized for that and many other things and after I've been attacked by one of Gotham's most dangerous men?" she asked, smile staying on her lips. Because of the smile keeping its place, Bruce confusedly uttered,

" Yes..."

" Well, in some odd and interesting way, I agree about your points on Crane and I accept your offer."

There was a pause as Bruce raised his brows.

" Really?" he asked.

" Of course! You paid your dues earlier today and I'd honestly love to." Bruce smiled and relaxed a bit more, feeling relieved that she was going to be safer. " And don't worry, you won't have to deal with my brother just yet."

" Well, when the time comes that I have to, I'll fight him off."

" One of the many reasons I love you," Juliet said with a smile. Bruce's eyes shot down to her immediately on the words 'love you.'

" What did you say?" he asked, hoping he'd heard right. She looked up, teeth biting into her lower lip lightly.

" I said that's one of the many reasons I... I love you." She gave a confident nod, a blush rising to her cheeks. " I love you, Bruce." At hearing those words, Bruce grinned and shook his head in minor disbelief. After the hell he'd just put her through with their fight, she was saying she loved him? What good deed had he done to deserve this? Instead of questioning it any further, he lifted a hand and rested it against her cheek, still grinning.

" I love you too, Juliet."

A grin inched onto her face as Bruce leaned closer. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. Juliet returned it with equal fervor, immediately sliding a hand into his hair. As their lips fought playfully for dominance, Bruce's arm held Juliet flush against him and he felt as though even that wasn't close enough. He ran a thumb over her cheekbone and slid his other hand to rest on her hip. Juliet felt his teeth nip her bottom lip and they eventually pulled away, breath beating out passion.

The two just stared at each other for a minute, their breathing ragged and intermingling. A mischievous smile smile rose to Bruce's lips, which led to him swiftly kissing her again, scooping her up into his arms. Squeaking in surprise as he stood, she locked her arms tightly around his neck, laughing as began to cross the room. Maybe the night wasn't so horrible after all.

_**Afterword**__**: Anyone notice that the last two chapter names are Mumford & Sons songs? If you did, I'll give you a virtual hug!**_

_** This chapter is longer than the last! WOO! It may seem a bit weird with all of the mood shifts-from the tense fight resolution to the resolved smiling stuff to the scary moment of Crane showing up and then the loving and passionate bit at the end. * key board smash * so many different confusing moods! The reason they're so mixed up in this chapter is because I was originally not going to have them fight; Crane was just gonna show up and be the cause of them moving in together, but I figured that all couples fight sometimes, so they needed to have their first fight… that aside, that was the chapter! ONLY TWO OR SO MORE TILL THE DARK KNIGHT!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIEEEEES!**_

**FreeSpiritSeeker:**_ Thank you a lot for your review, it really helped pick me up; I have the most amazing readers, 'cause you guys really do like this story, and I'm really glad you all do! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter despite the jumbled up moods! Thanks again!_

**grapejuice101:**_ Tension cleared! YAY! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**sarahmichellegellarfan1:**_ They made up! I COULD have dragged out the fight longer… but… they're really cute together when they're not fighting sooo…. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**xxxninaxxx:**_ Out of the trilogy, the Dark Knight was the first of the movies I saw XD The Joker is amazing and I've got plans for him in the next story… And thank you again for helping keeping me up after those flames, it means a lot! Thanks again!_

**highlander348:**_ Fight is over! Woo! Crane came back… he won't leave her alone, I think we all know that. And I think that he's probably the person she's most scared of—she did forget all of her training when she saw him sitting there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**Marana:**_ I'm glad it got cleared up! They did talk it out and there was some arguing—if I tried to write smut it would be horrible XD—but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again!_

**WinterRain36:**_ Yeah, even though they've made up, she won't let him forget about it! She'll just start making a list of things she can hold against him. And I do remember your suggestion! I really did like it, and what I think I might do is make it a flashback during the Dark Knight to show the patrols she eventually goes on. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

**Applejax XD:**_ Thank you for catching the typo! Selene is my OC for a different story, and I guess the name just slipped in XD I'll edit that out soon! Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!_

**Ravenmore45:**_ Sorry for the short chap, hope this one was an appropriate length! I'm on summer break now so no more overly spaced updating! However, I AM going camping for a few days this week, so I might not get to update till next week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again!_

_**And thank you for those who have read and added this to favorites or story alert; it means a lot to me!**_

_** Guys. 201 reviews. GUYS. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? You are all amazing! I NEVER thought any of my stories would be this popular/well liked! I… I feel like I should make a Tumblr post about how happy I am! AHHHH! Thank you all so much!**_

_** So, a few more chapters left till Dark Knight! I won't be able to update till 'round next week 'cause I'm going camping for a few days! Maybe new ideas will spark to mind while I'm gone! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read! Love ya all!**_

_**~Mary**_


	21. Brief Authors note

Hey everyone!

So, I'm sorry this isn't an update. I know I was just camping a weekend ago, but I got the chance to visit my siblings who I haven't seen for a very good while; I'll be gone for about a week (the 13th of July to the 20th) and I don't think I'll have the time to write. I know you'll all yell at me for not updating, but I REALLY want to make this trip. I'll post all the week I come back after I get over initial jet-lag. Again, I'm really sorry, and this note will be deleted once I get back. Thank you all for understanding!

~With love, Mary


End file.
